Chaque seconde
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Après trois ans loin du NCIS, Ziva David doit renouer avec son ancienne vie. Et doit affronter une nouvelle "Elle"... BONUS EN LIGNE !
1. Prologue

_Hum, hi !_

_Je suis tarée. Oui. Je me lance encore dans un nouveau projet, court, heureusement. Mais je suis complètement dingue, puisque je le fais en POV Ziva, une exception pour moi !_

_Cette mini-fic devait être le 99e Instant de Vie. Mon imagination m'a entraîné sur tout autre chose, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une histoire pareille, quitte à en faire une mini-fic._

_Voilà, donc, je suis dingue, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même !_

_Tiva au programme, beaucoup de Ziva (BON SANG DE BONSOIR JE SUIS DINGUE), et... Et plein d'autres choses !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

.

-Je sais que tu es troublée, Ziva.

Troublée est un vague mot. Une mince comparaison face aux multiples sentiments qui m'assaillissent, qui envahissent mon être par vague, partant du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à retrouver la racine de mes cheveux. Je sens que la chair de poule parcoure mes bras, qu'un courant électrique balaye lentement l'intégralité de ma colonne vertébrale.

Pourtant, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Je me contente de rapprocher cette photo de mon visage pour mieux l'examiner, le visage le plus neutre possible. Mon interlocuteur attend sagement que je lâche un commentaire, les bras croisés devant lui, le menton légèrement penché sur le côté, le regard chargé de cette curiosité qui l'a encensée à peine nos regards se sont-ils croisés.

Je passe mon index le long du papier glacé, incapable de détacher mon attention de son visage un peu flouté. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours ce même menton carré, ces yeux rieurs, son sourire enjôleur. Même s'il ne m'est pas adressé, mais l'est à cette fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle est belle. Un visage fin, de délicates pommettes, des yeux d'un bleu enivrant. De longs cheveux de jais qui tombent en boucle dans son dos. Elle est fine, elle semble délicate. Elle lui correspond.

Je ne peux empêcher cet aigre pic de jalousie de monter en moi. Ma pression s'accentue légèrement sur la photo, je me sens obligée de la tendre à nouveau à l'officier du Mossad qui patiente face à moi, tentant de rétracter ce pli de contrariété que je sens naître entre mes sourcils.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Adam, lâchais-je enfin alors qu'il récupère le cliché et le range dans la poche de sa veste. Je ne suis pas troublée. Et je te rappelle que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec lui, ni avec le reste de l'équipe. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

-Ziva, souffle-t-il en tapotant la poche de sa veste une dernière fois, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Si je t'ai demandé de venir et t'ai montré cette photo, ce n'est pas simplement pour te montrer qu'il a refait sa vie, mais parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il scrute ma réaction. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil de cuir crème, pose mes bras le long des accoudoirs, et attend qu'il poursuivre. Il comprend mon invitation à parler après quelques longues secondes d'un silence le plus complet.

-L'agent DiNozzo s'est fiancé la semaine dernière à cette femme.

Je retiens aussi soudainement mon souffle que sous l'effet d'un uppercut en pleins poumons, et me rétracte légèrement sur mon fauteuil, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sous la nouvelle. Tony s'est fiancé. Tony et cette femme sont…

Des images d'eux deux dansent devant mes yeux. Je les vois se rire, je les imagine se tenir la main, je la vois se glisser avec lui entre ses draps de coton gris, je peux presque entendre Tony lui demander sa main, des trémolos dans sa voix d'éternel célibataire qui a décidé de contrer sa nature première.

Adam a réussi à me déstabiliser, j'en ai perdu ma maîtrise de moi-même et ai laissé mes sentiments s'évaporer et envahir la pièce. Je sens ma détresse, ma tension, le toucher et glisser sur sa peau, alors que j'ouvre et referme ma bouche devenue pâteuse, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait me faire reprendre une certaine contenance.

-Il…

-Elle s'appelle Aryah Baanam et elle est israélienne, reprend Adam en posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

Il fait particulièrement bien semblant de ne pas remarquer mon trouble. J'en profite pour me redresser et passer une main dans mes cheveux, récupérant à travers ce geste cette indifférence que j'avais adoptée quelques minutes auparavant. Même si mon corps souffre plus que jamais. Même si je n'ai plus qu'une envie : Me rouler en boule, enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, et ne plus jamais me relever.

-Ziva…

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? L'interrompais-je sèchement, alors que je sens que j'ai un peu trop mordu ma lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang venant se dissiper sur ma langue.

-Aryah est une ancienne officier d'élite du Kidon, comme toi, m'indique-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma question. Elle a quitté le Mossad deux ans auparavant, après sept ans passés au sein de nos services.

Une ancienne officier du Kidon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien entre nous deux. Entre mon histoire et la sienne. Trois ans après notre séparation, Tony s'est fiancé avec une femme qui a la même histoire professionnelle que moi, qui a approximativement le même physique que moi, mais qui n'est pas retourné dans son pays pour fuir tout bonheur, comme moi.

-Un an après son départ, des fuites ont eu lieu au cœur même de notre agence. Des groupes entiers se sont fait repérer après des années d'infiltrations, et quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans le système informatique du Mossad pour relever nos données les plus secrètement cachées.

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Ce qui m'incite à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, d'une lenteur qui contraste mal avec la colère augmentant en moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Adam.

-On la suspecte, Ziva. Elle est toute désignée comme coupable. Mais sa situation auprès de ton ancien collègue, sa nouvelle nationalité et ses liens avec le gouvernement américain ne peuvent pas nous permettre d'agir franchement.

-Auprès du gouvernement ?

Il me répond d'un haussement d'épaule agacé.

-Elle est la petite sœur de l'ambassadeur d'Israël en Amérique. Tu comprends qu'elle profite presque pleinement de l'immunité diplomatique de son grand frère. Donc…

Je me lève soudainement en l'interrompant ainsi de ce geste, le cœur palpitant à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait prononcer. Je ne peux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas. Il m'est impossible de faire demi-tour après trois ans d'absence, de faire face à une situation pareille après m'être obligée à me tenir éloignée de lui pendant autant de temps.

J'ai simplement envie de sortir de cette pièce et de me mettre à courir jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguée pour me souvenir de cette scène, de ces révélations, de ce qu'Adam insinue.

Alors, j'entame un demi-tour sur moi-même, en direction de la porte, lâchant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Adam, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

-Il faut que tu interviennes, Ziva. Tu es celle qui le connait le mieux, tu peux nous aider à le faire participer à notre enquête. Lui expliquer qui est sa fiancée, lui demander de nous aider, et la faire revenir ici.

Je me fige et tend les bras le long de mon corps, poings serrés. Mon regard est vissé sur cette porte que je peux franchir en effectuant deux pas, mais je me sens incapable de bouger, immobilisée par ce qu'essaye de me dire Adam.

Ma voix m'échappe, aussi basse que dangereuse, alors que je me tourne au ralentis vers lui, chargée de mon regard le plus incendiaire.

-Le convaincre de m'aider. Pour mieux la supprimer. Pour mieux supprimer la fiancée de mon ancien collègue ? C'est ça que tu me demandes, Adam ?

-Pour mieux comprendre ses motivations et vérifier son honnêteté, me corrige-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin. Et si jamais c'est une espionne, alors, nous devrons agir en conséquence.

Je secoue la tête, aussi sèche que possible.

-Sans moi.

Je franchis l'espace qui me sépare de la porte. Et pose ma main sur la poignée, prête à m'échapper de ce cauchemar.

La voix chaude d'Adam m'arrête cependant avant que je n'ai pu appuyer sur la clenche pour effacer cette scène de ma vue, m'immobilisant une nouvelle fois.

-Ziva.

Je sens l'empressement dans sa voix, tandis qu'il se lève, contourne le bureau, et vient se poser juste devant moi, posant une main sur mon épaule alors que l'autre vient frôler ma joue. Je m'écarte de lui d'un mouvement abrupt, me retrouvant ainsi adossée à la porte. Il passe une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, les iris illuminées d'une lueur ennuyée, perturbée.

Il reprend, d'un timbre beaucoup plus délicat, fragile, alors que sa main gauche presse tendrement mon épaule.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Il humecte ses lèvres. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite.

-Aryah est un danger, et le seul élément qui l'empêche de l'arrêter est ce qui la relie durablement à l'Amérique. Ton ancien collègue.

Je sens mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je ne veux pas voir cette lueur désolée dans le regard de mon ex amant d'une nuit, alors qu'il m'annonce une désastreuse vérité :

-Ziva, si nous voulons arrêter Aryah, nous devons éliminer les éléments perturbateurs autour d'elle. Et si tu ne nous aides pas…

Il secoue la tête, je sens ce désastreux goût de bile monter en moi. Je hais le Mossad, je hais leurs sombres manigances. Je hais ce passé auquel on vient de me rattacher par la menace.

Il le sait, pourtant, et même s'il en est navré, il continue de m'enfoncer dans le cauchemar, à travers une dernière phrase :

-…Nous serons forcés d'éliminer l'agent DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je maîtrise le POV Ziva ? L'histoire a l'air intéressante ? Je continue ? Vous me suivez ?<em>


	2. Flamme

_Hello ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) C'est la première fois que je fais une fic' uniquement en POV Ziva, et j'avoue que ça m'effraye un rien. Je ne suis pas une pro de notre jolie israélienne, et j'ai toujours un peu peur que ses pensées dérivent vers du DiNozzoïsme x)_

_La fic' ne sera pas très longue, je ne vous promets pas des milliards de rebondissements, mais je vais faire de mon mieux en essayant de ne pas vous décevoir (je me mets la pression, là, HAHAHA)._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Amy : Je sais que tu m'adores. Hahahaha<em>

_Rose Eliade: J'ose penser que j'en suis fière !_

_Nan' : Tu me boudes encore ? Non hein ? C'est pas comme si j'étais une pro du bobotage du Tony. Hum_

_Sasha: Je pense que tu AIPMises. Hm._

_DG: Vi du Tiva. Beaucoup de Tiva. Pour le ZBC et le TBC... Diantre, probablement :p_

_WJ: *Rassure WJ en lui offrant un doudou Gibbs-qui-fait-du-ponycorn-en-dessinant-avec-des-Crayolas*_

_Ael': Je suis TRES contente que tu me suives. Et je suis TRES contente de tes remarques. Et fichtre, je suis TRES contente tout court._

_Tatie: Haha, oui, mais on est toutes d'accord, Ziva n'a pas fait le meilleur choix de sa vie en quittant Tony, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Chrystelle : D'accord, d'accord :p_

_Julie: Oooh merci ! La suite est là, je publie en général minimum un chap' par semaine._

_Kendy : Oui, c'est ça, c'est un peu un sosie. Même si tu vas voir qu'elles sont aussi très différentes... :p_

_A: Diantre, que c'est gentil ! *Pose une main sur son coeur*_

_Joly: Je suis contente que tu aimes, Jolyette! L'avis de la fan de Ziva que tu es compte beaucoup pour moi vivi !_

_MDH : Figures-toi que j'ai énormément de mal à faire parler le personnage de Ziva. Autant celui de Tony ne me pose aucune difficulté, autant plonger dans les pensées de notre israélienne est un exercice plutôt difficile :)_

_Chou: Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Je suis une adepte du Tiva, cette fic' c'est un peu un lot de consolation après son départ héhéhé._

_Skye : Diantre que c'est gentil ! J'aime que tu aimes mon écriture, et je suis contente que cette début t'ai plu :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Flamme<strong>

.

Je n'ai pas voulu passer par quatre chemins pour exercer ma mission. Partant du principe que, plus vite elle sera passée, plus vite je pourrais retrouver ma nouvelle vie à Be'er Sheva. Cette vie que je me suis construite sur les cendres de l'ancienne, en faisant tout mon possible pour faire s'envoler ces dernières.

J'ai pris le premier avion en partance de Washington après mon entrevue avec Adam Eshel, sachant pertinemment quelle allait être ma première destination arrivée sur place. Quelques heures après avoir mis le pied sur le tarmac américain, me voici.

Au cœur de mon passé.

Un serveur passe devant moi, un plateau de coupes de champagne à la main. J'en vole une au passage, offrant un doux sourire à l'homme qui me fait alors un signe de tête et s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je fais ensuite un pas en direction de la foule massée dans cette salle aux moulures dorées et aux murs d'un blanc cassé finement travaillé, ne pouvant m'empêcher de scruter chacune des personnes présentes à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner au creux de ma poitrine tandis que je réalise _qui_ je cherche tout particulièrement, et que je me souviens _pourquoi_ je suis là.

Cette soudaine pensée fait brutalement valser le sang à mes tempes, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge devient aride malgré la gorgée que je viens de boire. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires me parviennent tandis que je fais tourner le pied du verre entre mes ongles manucurés d'or, un faux sourire figé sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'une foule d'émotions menace de m'envahir, aussi contradictoires et éloignées les unes que les autres. Des sentiments sur lequel je n'ai pas envie de m'approfondir, par peur de les voir totalement me submerger pour me laisser pantelante.

Je les repousse du mieux que je peux et reste droite, visage amène qui ne démontre en aucun cas ce qu'il se passe au creux de mon être, souriant aux personnes qui croisent mon regard, à tous ces gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connaissent pas. Ici, je suis l'inconnue exotique dont l'on commencera peut-être à parler d'ici quelques heures, quand il s'avérera que cette fille au regard chocolat est la fille de l'ancien directeur du Mossad. En attendant, je profite de mon anonymat pour surveiller la salle et ruminer les évènements qui m'ont amené ici, en Amérique, au sein de cette immense salle de réception de l'Ambassade israélienne.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mon verre quand je pense que, quelques jours auparavant, j'étais encore cette jeune libraire, cette femme propriétaire d'une petite boutique au cœur de sa ville natale. Mon magasin est un cocon niché au cœur de la vielle ville, havre de paix aux étagères et au parquet de bois clair, aux grandes verrières illuminant l'espace et aux canapés d'un parme délicat et apaisant. Il représente la nouvelle « Ziva », celle dont j'ai l'impression de m'être totalement éloignée à l'heure actuelle, alors que je parcoure cette salle luxueuse de mes Stilettos dorés.

Quelques jours auparavant, j'étais cette personne sans ennui, qui riait, tapait délicatement dans le dos de ses « amis » en citant avec eux des passages du dernier livre reçu. J'étais celle que je m'étais construite. Celle à l'opposé de la Ziva consolidée par des années d'entraînement au sein du Mossad.

Aujourd'hui, je replonge dans mon passé et soulève les cendres de mon ancienne vie, de mon ancienne personne, avec cette peur de me brûler les ailes.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'attendre ma condamnation à travers le regard de jade d'un homme qui a représenté ma dernière flamme.

.

Je retire le voile de cachemire qui protège mes épaules et l'accroche à la patère, pour avancer d'un pas vers cet évier de marbre blanc.

J'assiste à ce bal depuis deux heures et je ne l'ai pas encore croisé. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou si j'en suis au contraire bouleversée. Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je préfère refouler mes pensées et me concentrer sur mes actes, sur les faits. Je ne veux pas me comprendre davantage.

Je constate juste que ma peau est brûlante, mes lèvres sèches et que mon cœur ne s'est toujours pas apaisé, battant au même rythme anarchique depuis mon arrivée.

Je laisse l'eau dégouliner sur mes mains et mouille délicatement ma nuque, lâchant un soupir apaisé sous la fraîcheur procurée. Mon regard accroche mon reflet, cette image de ma personne aux joues un peu trop rouges, aux cheveux lâchés et tombant sur un dos bronzé et finement musclé, à cette robe orangée, couleur de feu, qui virevolte autour de moi à chacun de mes pas.

Je brûle littéralement, je brûle physiquement, et, alors que je suis sur le point d'affronter mon passé, je ne peux m'empêcher de me comparer à cette flamme vacillant au milieu des cendres de mon ancienne vie.

Je ferme le robinet, incapable de quitter mon reflet du regard, d'éloigner cette image de feu de mes prunelles et de mes pensées.

Derrière moi, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre. Je décolle enfin difficilement mon regard de mon reflet pour glisser sur la nouvelle arrivante, consciente que je donnerai une image vaguement inquiétante si je restais ainsi figée à m'observer.

La femme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce est une beauté brune, sublimée par une robe Versace d'un bleu nuit qui s'accorde parfaitement à son regard.

Un regard que j'ai déjà croisé sur un cliché, deux jours auparavant.

Je me fige, mes mains se crispant sur le bord de l'évier, mon regard vissé à ce fin visage à travers le reflet du miroir. Elle rencontre à son tour mes iris en faisant un pas en ma direction, semblant s'immobiliser de ce même mouvement qui a crispé chacun de mes muscles.

J'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter, que le destin s'amuse à s'acharner sur moi en cette soirée déjà difficile, alors que je la détaille en silence. Dans l'impossibilité de décoller mon attention de celle qui est le nouveau feu de Tony.

Aryah Baanam.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le thème du feu ? Les pensées de Ziva ? L'arrivée d'Aryah ? Je dois aller me cacher ou je peux sourire de ce POV ?<em>


	3. Fiancée

_Hello !_

_AWH, merci pour vos coms ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez ! _

_Bonne lecture ! (Désolée, je poste très rapidement, réponse aux reviews la prochaine fois !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiancée<strong>

.

Je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu depuis l'instant où nos pupilles s'étaient croisées. Tout comme je savais qu'elle était aussi troublée, surprise, fragilisée que moi par cette rencontre inopinée.

Même si ses jambes ne tremblaient pas, même si elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, je comprenais à la façon dont son souffle venait brutalement de se couper qu'elle était choquée de me voir ici, devant elle. Tout comme j'étais estomaquée de voir cette fille qui avait pris ma place ici, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir entrer ici, alors que je venais chercher un réconfort. L'espace était immense, les sanitaires ne manquaient pas. Et il avait fallu qu'elle passe par celui où je m'étais isolée.

Je n'étais pas prête à la voir. J'avais osé imaginer que je pourrais effectuer cette mission sans croiser sa route, juste en lâchant quelques mots à Tony avant de repartir et de les effacer de ma vie. Pour lui, en refoulant ma douleur comme je l'avais fait depuis trois ans. En oubliant que je m'immisçais à nouveau dans sa vie pour la bouleverser. Pour elle, en l'ignorant.

J'aurais aimé ne pas affronter « la fiancée » directement. C'était visiblement une utopie, un rêve un peu trop inaccessible.

Parfois, je détestais le destin.

L'ambiance dans la petite pièce semblait s'être profondément gelée depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée. Je ne me serai pas étonnée de voir un halo de vapeur se former devant mes lèvres, alors que je formulais enfin une parole en m'efforçant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, pendant qu'Aryah semblait soudainement se rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de respirer :

-Félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Je n'avais pas anticipé mon ton aussi froid, aussi sec. Ni la façon dont ce sarcasme alla la frapper avec une violence qui lui fit cligner des yeux. Elle secoua la tête alors que je m'obligeais mentalement à me reprendre. J'avais attaqué pour cacher combien j'étais bouleversée. Mais je ne voulais pas la guerre avec cette femme. Et pourtant, je me laissais déjà dépasser par une rancœur que je n'avais pas encore admise.

-Ziva David, lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix cristalline, mais d'un ton aussi acéré que le mien l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Sa dernière remarque sonnait comme une question. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Je ne voulais et ne devais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais là.

Je préférais attraper l'un des petits flacons de parfum laissé à disposition sur une étagère au-dessus des serviettes. Et l'attrapait pour le humer. Elle resta à me regarder faire, sans cacher son ressentiment aigri vis-à-vis de moi.

Enfin, après avoir reposé le flacon et m'être délicatement parfumé le cou, je m'autorisais à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, semblant incapable de détacher son regard de moi. Je ne m'en sentais que plus forte, consciente du trouble que je lui procurais. Même si le fait que je jubilais de ce fait me donnait un minimum de culpabilité, que je préférais enfouir bien loin en moi.

-J'ai des choses à faire en Amérique, lâchais-je enfin en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres, comme pour vérifier la bonne tenue de mon gloss.

-L'Amérique n'a pas besoin de toi.

-Tu parles au nom d'une patrie qui n'est pas la tienne, répliquais-je froidement en me tournant enfin vers elle, quittant son reflet pour lui faire totalement face.

-Je parle au nom d'une patrie que tu as dénigré il y a trois ans.

Je sourcillais. Elle savait que j'avais quitté le pays dont j'avais la double nationalité de longues années auparavant. Et je m'interrogeais sur la source de son savoir. Comment avait-elle pu me reconnaître aussi facilement, comment savait-elle ce que j'avais fait, comment me connaissait-elle ? Comment, ou plutôt par _qui_. Mossad, NCIS… Tony. Les possibilités étaient multiples. Je me sentais cependant trahie en imaginant Tony divulguer ma vie à celle qui m'avait remplacé. Et j'espérais profondément qu'il n'était pas la source d'informations de cette femme.

Elle attendait ma réponse, j'haussais vaguement les épaules, jouant la carte de l'indifférence. Même si sa remarque semblait m'avoir pratiquement brûlé au troisième degré, laissant la douce odeur d'une certaine trahison envers ma patrie d'accueil revenir à moi. Je ne laissais rien transparaître, et affichait même un sourire assuré en direction d'Aryah.

-Tu parles au nom de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas, lançais-je en associant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à mon sourire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien…

Je lui passais devant, dans le but de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce. L'avoir à côté de moi me rappelait qu'elle était maintenant celle qui avait ce à quoi j'avais renoncé. Et cette sensation était plus difficile que tous les mots que cette femme pouvait m'envoyer au visage.

Pourtant, elle ne me laissa pas partir aussi facilement. Elle m'agrippa le bras alors que je passais devant elle. D'une force et d'une colère telle que je répliquais aussitôt par un violent coup du plat de la paume sur son épaule, qui l'obligea à me lâcher avec un petit cri de douleur.

Nous reculâmes toutes les deux, estomaquées par le geste de l'une et de l'autre, la même lueur assassine brûlant au cœur de nos iris.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là, siffla-t-elle en passant une main sur l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. Et tu peux toujours aller te faire voir, cracha cette vipère dans ma langue maternelle.

Je répondis par un fier haussement de menton, elle poursuivit, sur le même ton, me fusillant de son regard outremer :

-Tu ne l'auras pas. Il ne te reviendra pas.

Ainsi, c'était ça. Elle avait peur que je lui reprenne… Tony. Alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais été envoyé ici pour prévenir mon ex-amour qu'il s'était complètement trompé dans ses fiançailles en programmant un mariage avec une potentielle traître. Une fois qu'il aurait compris ça, il me rayerait définitivement de son futur.

Car, en annulant une seconde fois ses chances de bonheur, j'allais à nouveau lui gâcher la vie. A croire que j'étais faite pour ça. Son malheur.

Je poussais un profond soupir. Et ramenais mes cheveux vers l'arrière, tout en lui tournant le dos pour me diriger vers la porte.

-Aucun risque. Je ne suis pas là pour lui.

J'étais là pour elle. Pour lui retirer son bonheur. A elle aussi.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la pièce. Et m'enfuyais vers le point le plus opposé à cet endroit. Loin d'elle, et de la foule de ses sentiments.

.

Je savais qu'il était parti. Il devait sûrement être loin à l'heure actuelle. Probablement dans les bras de sa belle brune, au sein de draps défaits, leurs jambes emmêlées l'une à l'autre, leurs corps chargés de sueur et...

Je vidais mon douzième verre pour m'interdire de continuer à penser. Effaçant cette image de ma vue à travers un flot de téquila. Le serveur comprit qu'il devait m'en servir un nouveau quand je reposais le verre sur le bar d'un coup sec, en le désignant à l'homme d'un clin d'œil un peu brouillé.

Après mon altercation avec Aryah, j'avais fuis dans le jardin, avec pour but de me calmer. En revenant quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais réussi à apprendre que la sœur de l'ambassadeur était allée fêter ses fiançailles dans une sphère privée, de l'autre côté de Washington. Tony et Aryah étaient partis.

Elle l'avait éloigné de moi.

Je l'avais manqué.

Et j'avais réussi à faire savoir à ma « cible » que j'étais là, tout en la mettant dans une certaine colère.

Tout faux.

Treizième verre.

La colère me permettait de garder les idées à peu près claires malgré le nombre de verres que j'avais emmagasinés. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais plus faire un pas droit dès que j'aurais quitté ce tabouret si confortable. Surtout avec des talons aussi hauts. Tout comme je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à rentrer à mon hôtel.

Alors, je posais mon front sur mes bras, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Essayer de retrouver Tony à cette fête de l'ambassade israélienne, où il devait se rendre avec sa dulcinée. Lui faire face alors qu'il allait être entouré et…

-Excusez-moi ?

Je poussais un profond soupir, le front toujours plongé entre mes bras. Et relevais difficilement mon regard troublé vers la personne qui osait venir déranger mes intenses réflexions. J'allais lui faire manger le sol pour avoir osé faire ça, d'ailleurs. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé où était ce sol.

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais j'ai remarqué que vous… Enfin que vous aviez l'air d'avoir quelque chose à oublier, et…

-Je n'ai rien à oublier, râlais-je difficilement en le repoussant d'un geste de la main et en le ratant complètement, tapant dans le vide.

-Ah. Donc, vous êtes fan de la téquila ?

-La qui ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que me voulait cet homme. A part me voler mon verre.

-Je peux vous raccompagner quelque part ?

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Pure politesse. Il s'avère que je vais devoir fermer mes portes et…

Je sourcillais, empêtrée dans ma compréhension par tout l'alcool que j'avais pris. Penser était facile, parler et comprendre, beaucoup moins. Il me semblait cependant avoir compris…

-« Vos » portes ?

-Oui, me confirma-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, assuré. « Mes » portes.

Je restais interdite, sans comprendre. Il me fit un sourire délicat, tout en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je tanguais autant sur mon tabouret.

- Vous souhaitez que je vous fasse raccompagner quelque part ? Ou puis-je vous inviter à profiter de l'une des nombreuses chambres de mon domicile ?

-P… Pardon ? Bégayais-je, sans comprendre.

-Oh. Pardon. Je me présente, lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave, Aleb Baanam. Ambassadeur d'Israël.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ?<em>


	4. Aleb

_Hellooooooooooo !_

_Je poste rapidement, encore une fois ! Mais merci à tous pour vos commentaires, votre suivi ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Aleb<strong>

.

Une alarme stridente, vicieuse, qui semblait tourner autour de moi pour mieux m'extirper de mon sommeil, allant jusqu'à appuyer sur mes paupières douloureuses et frapper mes tempes avec vigueur. Un son aigu, assourdissante, aussi désagréable que le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir, mais multiplié pour l'envoyer à son paroxysme.

Je grognais, placardais mes mains sur mes oreilles, et relevais mes genoux en abaissant mon menton vers ma poitrine afin d'essayer de m'éloigner de ce vacarme. En vain, la sonnerie continua à tambouriner sur chaque paroi de mon crâne jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide à quitter cette position de fœtus et à ramper vers ce maudit réveil. J'abattis ma paume sur l'appareil avec une exclamation agacée, telle celle d'une femme des cavernes écrasant un maudit insecte.

Ma main revint ensuite retrouver ma peau brûlante, je massais délicatement les côtés de mon visage, yeux clos. Et tentais de me redresser au bout de quelques minutes, essayant de trouver un équilibre quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol et que l'air sembla dangereusement vibrer autour de moi.

Je clignais deux trois fois des yeux et remarquais alors enfin mon environnement. Le réveil que j'avais manqué briser ne m'était pas connu. Comme le reste de cette pièce. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel, mais dans un espace encore plus luxueux. Le lit était immense, recouvert d'une couette d'un coton égyptien beige raffiné. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé et d'un gris clair. La pièce était vaste, meublée d'une petite commode, d'une armoire encastrée, et d'un petit canapé en cuir placé devant une large télé. Une porte entrouverte laissait entrevoir une petite salle de bain carrelée, où je pouvais même apercevoir le coin d'un jacuzzi.

Ma robe de feu gisait en un semblant de cendres au pied du lit, sur le coin d'un tapis aussi beau que luxueux… J'étais vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en coton blanc que je ne me rappelais absolument pas avoir enfilée.

Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexions pour comprendre que je me trouvais dans les quartiers privés de l'ambassadeur d'Israël. Le même ambassadeur auquel j'avais tourné le dos, hier, quand il m'avait déclamé son nom. Souvenir troublé qui trembla derrière mes paupières, alors que j'esquissais un pas vers mon armoire, les yeux semi-clos.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à l'instant où je faisais glisser les portes de l'armoire. Je pris le temps d'enfiler un lourd peignoir de coton blanc avant de me glisser jusqu'au battant à pas de loup. Et entrouvrais la porte, une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur le mur, prête à la refermer aussi sec si je devais me retrouver nez à nez avec l'ambassadeur.

Ce n'était pas Abel, mais une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui esquissa un sourire chargé de douceur en rencontrant mon regard. Elle tenait le haut d'une housse à vêtements noire par-dessus son épaule. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, surprise et interrogative.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement derrière sa question, tentant difficilement de me rappeler qui était cette femme.

-Je me suis permis de vous amener de quoi vous changer, poursuivit-elle du même ton chaleureux, en me tendant la housse.

J'entrouvrais la bouche et attrapais le paquet, elle poursuivit :

-Vous devez faire approximativement la même taille que ma fille. Comme pour cette chemise de nuit que je vous ai prêté hier, je pense que les vêtements vous iront.

-Votre fille ?

-Inna. Elle doit avoir votre âge. Je suis moi-même la gouvernante de monsieur Baanam, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je vous ai conduit ici, hier. Vous étiez souffrante.

Je mordillais mes lèvres, partagée entre l'envie de la remercier et celle de fuir au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle ne me laissa l'occasion ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle tendit sa main vers la gauche, me désignant les escaliers.

-L'ambassadeur vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons. Et m'abandonna sur le pas de cette porte, me laissant avec ma gueule de bois, ma contrariété, et le lot de sentiments désastreux qui pesait sur mes épaules.

.

Les vêtements d'Inna étaient exactement à ma taille, et convenaient mieux que ma robe orangée pour une matinée « ordinaire ». Après avoir pris une douche rapide, j'avais enfilé le jean sombre et le pull en laine blanc, attaché mes cheveux en chignon tombant sur ma nuque, et étais actuellement occupée à dévaler les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, sur la pointe de mes escarpins dorés.

Il était absolument hors de question que j'aille à ce petit-déjeuner. Je savais qu'Aleb Baanam était le frère de Aryah, que je pouvais l'utiliser pour réussir ma mission, mais je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas passer par un lien familial pour arriver à mes fins. D'autant moins avec l'ambassadeur d'Israël.

J'étais arrivée à la porte quand je perçu cette présence. Je me figeais automatiquement, la main sur la poignée du vaste domicile. Et me retournais lentement.

Il me fixait de ses yeux identiques à ceux de la _fiancée_, un coude sur la cheminée, l'autre main refermée autour d'une tasse de café d'où s'échappait un petit filet de fumée.

J'humectais mes lèvres, gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit en plein milieu de ma « fuite ».

-…Bonjour.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Je quittais la poignée et me tournais franchement vers lui. Ce simple geste me rappela ma terrible migraine, m'obligeant à me soutenir d'une main à la porte.

-Bien, merci, marmonnais-je avant de me reprendre et de lever franchement mon menton vers lui. Désolée de vous avoir perturbé par ma présence.

-C'était un plaisir de vous avoir invité à dormir, Ziva.

-Vous connaissez mon prénom ? Cillais-je, sans cacher ma surprise sous ce fait.

-Je ne serai pas l'ambassadeur d'Israël si je l'ignorais, mademoiselle David.

Je me raidissais, plus perturbée que jamais par le fait qu'il puisse connaître mon nom et de ce fait... Mon passé en tant que fille d'Eli David. Un Baanam de plus qui connaissait mon histoire. Un Baanam de trop. Il me lança un sourire assuré.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir revenir en Amérique, il me semblait que vous aviez quitté ce charmant pays depuis…

-Je suis ici en vacances, l'interrompis-je sèchement alors qu'il semblait chercher une façon polie de me rappeler la mort de mon père et les évènements qui s'en étaient suivis.

-Vraiment ? Me sourit-il poliment, sans sembler remarquer mon humeur plus que sombre. La ville a-t-elle changée depuis trois ans ?

-Peu importe. Je suis attendue. Merci pour m'avoir prêté cette chambre.

Je tournais les talons sur ces mots, sans un dernier regard pour lui. Il m'interpella à nouveau au moment où j'entrouvrais la porte et m'apprêtais à me jeter dehors.

-Anthony DiNozzo.

Je me statufiais. Aleb s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent, trop lent. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer un peu trop fort, accélérant la migraine qui ne m'avait pas quittée après mon réveil.

-Je sais qui il est pour vous, et je sais qui il est pour ma sœur.

Je relevais le menton, le regard posé sur l'extérieur, m'exhortant à ne pas l'envoyer promener immédiatement. Il ne faisait que manifester sa curiosité. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

-Je ne sais pas si vous venez pour lui, je ne sais pas si vous venez pour faire du tourisme, ou si vous êtes là pour rendre hommage à vos souvenirs, mais…

Il prit le temps de la réflexion avant de continuer. J'étais toujours dos à lui et attendais qu'il poursuive, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées.

-Je sais juste que je ne l'aime pas. Et que ma sœur n'a rien à faire avec lui.

-Pourquoi me dire ça ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il compte pour vous. Comme ma sœur compte pour moi.

Je me retournais enfin vers lui. Il afficha un fin sourire, et haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Alors, si vous arrivez à faire ce que je ne peux décidément réaliser en tant que grand frère affectueux, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que cet homme puisse être en train de sous-entendre que…

-Vous voulez que je les fasse rompre !

-N'allons pas à de telles extrémités. Je veux juste que ma sœur réalise qu'il n'est pas son homme idéal.

-Ce qui revient au même, sifflais-je.

-Vous êtes charmantes quand vous êtes en colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! Protestais-je d'un ton un peu trop grinçant.

-Vraiment charmante.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Il posa une main sur son menton, sans me quitter du regard.

-Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour le récupérer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et tournais les talons définitivement, dévalant les marches du domicile pour courir vers le parking ou m'attendait ma voiture de location. Décidée à ne plus jamais revoir ce visage de toute ma vie. A quitter cette ambassade. A exécuter ma "mission". Et à repartir au cœur de mon présent, mon déni, oubliant chaque seconde de cet instant, refusant de faire face à cet instant comme à mon passé.

Mon passé... En fuyant cette endroit, je n'imaginais pas que, quelques minutes plus tard, j'allais devoir pleinement lui faire face.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Le réveil, les lieux, Aleb, la fin... ? Un avis ?<br>_

__PS: Pause écriture, reprise de la fic' en avril ! A très bientôt !__


	5. Une partie de ma famille

_Hello !_

_Ici aussi, reprise après un mois de pause ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! Je me suis bien reposée, et suis prête à vous terminer cette fic' en beauté muahaha x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>"Une partie de ma famille"<strong>

.

A peine installée au volant de ma voiture, j'avais récupéré les Converse qui traînait au pied du siège passager, et retiré ses maudits escarpins dorés pour retrouver le confort de mes chaussures plates. Je m'étais ensuite lancée vers le centre-ville, direction le Starbucks le plus proche de l'ambassade, dans l'ambition d'aller me chercher un café revigorant et un muffin pour m'aider à dépasser cette rencontre matinale avec Aleb, et le trouble qui s'en était suivi.

Je poussais la porte du Starbucks et me frayait un chemin parmi les personnes occupées à analyser l'étendue de la carte, sachant déjà ce que je voulais. Je m'installais devant une caisse, commandait ma boisson et ma pâtisserie, et, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, attrapait mon bien avec un petit soupir de bonheur.

J'avais réellement besoin de ce petit-déjeuner avant de penser au reste de la journée, à tous les évènements qui m'attendaient. A la façon dont j'allais devoir expliquer à mon ancien collègue que sa fiancée était suspectée d'être une traite.

Rien que cette seule pensée me donna un long frisson glacé qui parcourut l'intégralité de ma colonne vertébrale pour terminer sur ma nuque. Je frottais de ma main libre mes bras marqués par la chair de poule, et repoussais une mèche vers l'arrière en inspirant fortement, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose.

Mon butin dans ma main, au creux d'un petit sac en papier à l'effigie de la franchise, je me faufilais vers une table libre présente dans un coin de la pièce...

… Jusqu'à ce que je sente le poids d'un regard sur moi. Un regard, une présence qui m'obligea à retenir mon souffle, tandis que je cherchais son propriétaire au cœur de la petite foule amassée dans l'endroit.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand je croisais ses pupilles de glace, quand je m'arrêtais sur ses traits légèrement plus vieillis que dans mon souvenir, sur ce visage encadré d'une coupe militaire grise, sur ces iris toujours aussi chargés de paroles muettes.

Je m'immobilisais totalement, incapable de réagir. Incapable de faire un pas, incapable d'aller lui parler. Incapable d'affronter celui qui fut l'image paternelle la plus proche de moi pendant des années. Incapable de réaliser que je me tenais à moins de quelques mètres de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me remettre de cette rencontre inopinée et parvenir à effectuer un mouvement. Un long moment peuplé de cette gêne procurée par une culpabilité que j'avais du mal à réfréner, un instant intensifié par le regard de glace posé sur moi, par cet homme aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, même si je lui devinais le même trouble que moi.

Enfin, je parvins à humecter mes lèvres avec lenteur, et à lâcher son nom, dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Gibbs.

-Ziva.

Mon simple prénom, mais avec un tel flot de non-dits. Le « Que fais-tu là ?» dansait au-dessus du « Tu aurais pu m'appeler » et du « J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est bien toi ».

Je pris une courte inspiration.

-Je sais que j'aurai dû appeler, Gibbs. Je... Je sais que…

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

-Mais…

-Ton choix, ta vie, résuma-t-il.

Je sentis l'émotion m'envahir sous ces quelques mots qui résumaient parfaitement l'homme que j'avais en face de moi. Sa compréhension envers moi, la façon dont il avait toujours respecté chacune de mes décisions, et encore maintenant, alors que j'étais dans sa ville, et que je n'en avais informé aucun membre de cette famille qui était mienne trois ans auparavant. Il respectait chacun de mes gestes, sans chercher à les comprendre, puisant dans sa confiance.

Et ce simple fait me bouleversait plus qu'un million de phrases d'accueil, qu'un roman de réponses qu'aurait pu prononcer cet homme.

Machinalement, je tendais le bras et lui touchais l'épaule. Ma voix se brisa alors que je répétais son nom.

Et je terminais dans ses bras, nichée contre lui et son odeur, avec ce doux sentiment d'avoir enfin retrouvé une partie de ma famille.

.

Sans un mot et après cet instant de tendresse qui m'avait plus apaisée que jamais, je l'avais suivi vers un siège libre au coin de la salle, et m'étais installée face à lui. Une petite table de formica beige nous séparait, sur laquelle nous avions posé gobelets et nourritures. Assise un peu trop droite sur la chaise, j'attendais qu'il reprenne la parole. Il faisait visiblement de même. Je me permis donc un fin sourire.

-Comment va Abby ? Et Tim ?

-Bien. McGee s'est marié.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

-Delilah ?

-Delilah.

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson, assimilant ce fait avec lenteur. J'étais heureuse pour mon ancien collègue, car il méritait vraiment ce bonheur. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ma réaction de joie à celle que j'avais ressentie en apprenant les fiançailles de Tony. La nuit et le jour, le blanc et le noir… Une totale opposition dans mes sentiments.

-C'est merveilleux ! M'exclamais-je à travers un sourire franc, un sourire que je ne m'étais pas sentie capable de donner depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Jimmy ?

-Il est père. D'une petite Zoé de deux ans. Duck' est un parrain très fier.

Une nouvelle fois, un large sourire. Breena et Jimmy étaient une image du couple parfait à mes yeux, et leur bonheur m'importait énormément. Ils étaient ce que j'avais voulu devenir, et ce que je m'empêchais d'être à la fois. Ils étaient l'image d'un bonheur que j'aimais voir, même si jamais je ne pourrais le ressentir.

Un long silence conclut cette remarque de Gibbs, pendant lequel nous bûmes simplement nos boissons, apaisés, malgré la pointe d'amertume que je sentais au fond de moi. Mais j'étais heureuse pour eux, et je savais Gibbs capable de lire sur mon visage sans avoir besoin que je lâche un commentaire supplémentaire. Il lisait en mois...

...Et je réalisais à son regard perçant, au bout de quelques minutes de silences, qu'il venait même de lire les petites notes cachées en bas de page. Il attendait autre chose, une parole. Je me tendis aussitôt. Je savais qu'il avait remarqué que je n'avais pas posé de question sur _lui_, et je savais que ce simple fait l'intriguait.

-Je sais comment il va, Gibbs, expliquais-je d'une voix qui me parut bien trop tendue.

-Comment ?

J'hésitais subrepticement.

-Je l'ai appris de l'ambassadeur d'Israël.

-Aleb Baanam.

-Oui.

Il m'indiqua d'un plissement de paupières qu'il en attendait plus. Je regrettais de m'être lancée sur le sujet.

-J'étais présente chez lui hier. Je sais qu'il est le frère de... De cette fille. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, je...

Je m'arrêtais, incapable de continuer, penchant mon visage sur le côté pour cacher mon trouble. Il savait que je mentais, il attendait la vérité. Ce qui m'incita à me tendre davantage.

Il se pencha alors vers moi, et me chuchota de cette voix qui m'avait toujours apaisée :

-Hey, Ziver.

J'esquissais un semblant de sourire. Mais le réfrénais en sentant qu'il commençait à trembler.

-Parle-moi, poursuivit-il de ce petit timbre paternel, un peu bourru, qui m'avait toujours donné envie de me confier. Pourquoi l'éviter ? Pourquoi l'ambassade, Ziver ? Tu as des problèmes ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de lui répondre. Il posa sa paume sur le dos de ma main.

-Parle-moi, répéta-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers le plafond, essayant de trouver un apaisement certain dans l'admiration des néons jaunes. En vain.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, finissais-je par souffler d'une voix un rien tremblante, sous ce regard appuyé. Gibbs. Il est... Il est enfin heureux et...

Je m'arrêtais et mordis lentement ma lèvre inférieure, incapable de terminer. Je me sentais l'âme d'une petite fille devant un père rassurant et protecteur, une image vers laquelle j'avais envie de courir pour m'y blottir, pour tout lui raconter afin d'exorciser mes démons. Mais la petite fille que j'étais avait une mission, et la vie de son ancien partenaire en était l'enjeu. Elle devait oublier les bras réconfortants pour affronter la réalité de la vie. Elle était celle qui allait briser la vie amoureuse du fils aîné de cet homme, et le père lui en voudrait alors probablement pour ce retour qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Je me relevais en repoussant ma chaise.

-Je suis désolée, Gibbs. Je repars très prochainement en Israël et je… Et je ne peux pas rester.

Il me suivit du regard, alors que j'attrapais précipitamment mon sac pour fuir au plus vite.

-Ziva.

Cette voix, ce timbre m'aurait presque fait rester, si je n'avais pas poussé toutes mes résistantes restantes pour avancer vers la porte et lui tourner le dos.

Je sortis précipitamment du Starbucks, le cœur battant à tout rompre, des larmes perfides brûlant au creux de mes rétines. Et traversais après un bref regard de chaque côté, en direction de ma voiture.

C'est cet instant que choisi l'immense Buick noir pour foncer sur moi à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, allant si vite que je ne pus réagir, figée au milieu de la route par cette peur primitive que procurait l'approche d'une mort certaine.

* * *

><p><em>Alooors ? Avis pour cette reprise ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Zibbs, des réactions de Ziva ? (Et de cette fin MUAHAHAHA)<em>


	6. A vif

_Hello !_

_Merci à vous pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre, merci Moufleyte pour cette loooooooongue review ! :)_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Je réponds aux connectés par MP dès demain, je poste trèèès rapidement !<em>

_Chou: Et ce n'est pas fini pour le Zibbs ;)_

_LA: Vui, j'aime torturer mes lecteurs. Mais parfois je suis gentille, aussi muahaha :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A vif<strong>

.

Je pense que je suis restée figée au milieu de cette route un quart de seconde.

Les secondes s'égrènent différemment quand on voit la mort arriver. D'autant plus quand tout peux se jouer le temps d'un claquement de doigt. Un battement de cœur de plus, et mon immobilité forcée aurait pu m'être fatal si mes réflexes de survie, si ces mouvements automatiques créés par mes années au sein du Mossad n'avaient pris le relais…

Le regard rivé sur le capot noir qui approchais de moi à une vitesse plus que rapide, je me remis mécaniquement en mouvements et m'écartais de la route juste à temps pour éviter la Buick, me jetant au sol et me réceptionnant d'une roulade. Le côté droit de mon corps ripa contre le sol, ma joue aussi. Je sentis mon jean et mon pull se déchirer, ma peau devenir à vif au niveau de mon coude et de mon bras. Un mal peu coûteux quand je réalisais que j'aurai pu être résidente de la morgue de Washington.

Le temps que je relève mon nez, Gibbs avait tiré trois fois sur la voiture, et éclaté son pare-brise arrière. Elle disparut cependant au coin de la rue sans s'arrêter. Gibbs traversa la route pour m'aider à me relever, les iris aussi sombres que possible.

Son regard valut tous les mots du monde. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir, et il ne me laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi on avait voulu me tuer. Et cette fois-ci, je n'avais aucune chance de m'éclipser sans lui expliquer.

Le souci était que j'essayais également de comprendre pourquoi et qui en avait voulu à ma peau.

Et je n'aimais pas les réponses qui s'imposaient à moi.

.

J'étais assise sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, et Gibbs avait attrapé quelques-uns de ses outils, les maniant avec une brutalité qui trahissait sa colère. Une colère que je savais retournée contre les personnes qui avaient voulu me tuer, et contre lui, qui n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter.

Un plaid recouvrait mes épaules, je tenais un verre de bourbon entre mes mains. Et j'essayais en vain de formuler une première phrase pour couper ce silence qui pesait depuis cet « incident ».

Je clignais des paupières, repoussais une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux, inspirais longuement, et me lançais :

-Je suis là parce que le Mossad m'a recontacté, Gibbs.

Il plissa des yeux et laissa passer un long silence. Assez long pour que je me sente perturbée, angoissée, effrayée à l'idée que cette phrase le dérange. Mais enfin, il reprit, pendant qu'il attrapait un morceau de bois qu'il s'appliquait à vernir avec une patience infinie :

-Je croyais que tu comptais changer de vie.

-_J'avais_ changé de vie, Gibbs.

Je contemplais longuement mes mains dans le silence revenu. Gibbs attendait que je poursuivre, et je cherchais une façon de raconter ces trois longues années sans trop me dévoiler. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à nu, je ne voulais pas lui raconter combien j'avais souffert de mes choix.

Je resserrais le plaid autour de mes épaules, passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et reprenais :

-J'ai ouvert une librairie à Be'er Sheva, un endroit où je peux travailler sereinement sans penser à celle que j'étais. Je… Je suis loin de la tueuse du Mossad, Gibbs. Je suis la nouvelle Ziva, je me suis éloignée de mon passé…

Il plissa les yeux. Et je compris qu'il doutait. J'avais aussi l'impression de me mentir à moi-même quand je parlais de mon métier, de ma boutique. De cette image d'une Ziva apaisée par les mots, une image que je m'étais façonnée pour qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de celle que j'étais. Un reflet que j'avais voulu me créer et qui n'était pas le mien.

-Tu es heureuse ?

Je regardais longuement le mur face à moi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose cette question ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mette à nu les mots qui m'empêchaient de dormir tous les soirs ? Suis-je heureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas, finissais-je par avouer difficilement.

Il reposa ses outils et fit un pas en ma direction. J'évitais son regard en détaillant le sol.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

Je quittais le parterre du regard et jouais un instant avec mon bracelet pour me donner le courage de répondre à cette question.

-Le Mossad, Gibbs. Ils m'ont rappelé. Adam Eschel m'a convoqué pour me parler d'une mission auquel je me devais de participer.

-Quelle mission, Ziver ?

J'attrapais le cordon de cuir de mon bracelet et le fis glisser lentement entre mes doigts. Le plus difficile arrivait.

-Aryah Baanam.

Il soupesa mes mots en hochant la tête, alors que je relevais enfin mon menton vers lui, en attente de sa réaction. Son regard trahit une réelle interrogation, même si le reste de sa personne resta de marbre.

-La fiancée de DiNozzo

-Elle est menacée d'avoir trahi le Mossad. Ils veulent que j'intervienne pour l'expliquer à Tony, et pour renvoyer Aryah en Israël.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Le Mossad ne peut s'attaquer à elle sans risquer de conséquences diplomatiques. Elle est la sœur de l'ambassadeur, elle est également la future femme d'un agent fédéral, qui a acquis la double nationalité. Elle est intouchable sauf si… Si j'agis. Je suis la seule qui puisse convaincre Tony de la vérité, Gibbs. Je suis la seule qui puisse intervenir et être assez explicite pour lui faire entendre raison. Sans Tony, elle n'est plus rattachée à ce pays. Sans Tony, ils peuvent agir.

Il pinça les lèvres derrière ma remarque. Et vida un pot à clous pour se servir une lampée de bourbon. Je vidais mon verre en même temps que lui, reprenant d'une voix rauque, la gorge encore en feu alors que l'alcool passait dans mon œsophage :

-Le Mossad est décidé à s'en prendre à Tony si les choses ne bougent pas. Ils partent du principe que si Aryah n'est plus fiancée avec lui, elle repartira vers Israël, et ils pourront intervenir.

Gibbs reposa son verre d'un mouvement sec derrière cette dernière révélation.

-Il sait que tu es là ?

-Pas encore.

-Et elle ?

-Oui, grimaçais-je. Son frère aussi.

Il hocha la tête, je me relevais en m'aidant de la rampe d'escalier. Je souffrais de courbature suite à ma roulade sur le trottoir, et sentais ma peau à vif à l'endroit où mon coude et mon bras avaient rencontré le béton.

- Personne à l'exception du Mossad ne sait pourquoi je suis là, Gibbs. Sauf Aryah.

Il souleva légèrement son menton. Je sentais son esprit tourner à plein régime alors qu'il évaluait les diverses possibilité qui s'offrait à lui.

-Son frère a très bien pu deviner pourquoi tu étais là aussi.

-C'est l'ambassadeur, réfutais-je. Et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était de tout cœur avec moi si jamais je…

Je m'arrêtais subitement, incapable de poursuivre. Il pencha légèrement le visage en m'observant, attendant la suite.

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

-…Si jamais je voulais récupérer Tony.

Gibbs resta impassible. Je réprimais difficilement un frisson en imaginant quelle image il devait avoir de moi, maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais là pour mettre un terme au bonheur de Tony. Et qu'il venait d'entendre cette dernière remarque, même si elle n'était pas de moi.

Je me mis à marcher de long en large dans la cave, les mains croisées devant moi, le regard perdu à travers mes pensées.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause de moi, Gibbs. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Si on a pu s'attaquer à moi pour me faire arrêter ma mission, on peut aussi très bien s'attaquer à Tony s'il découvre quelque chose sur elle…

Il opina du chef. Et posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail, sans me quitter du regard. Je m'arrêtais net sous son regard appuyé. Je comprenais à son attitude ce qu'il avait en tête, et ça ne me plaisait pas tellement.

-Je ne veux pas que le NCIS s'en mêle, Gibbs.

-Pas le NCIS, Ziva.

-Il travaille avec vous, Gibbs. Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça.

-On s'est attaqué à toi. Je suis déjà mêlé à ça, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Tu n'es pas seule, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Je répondis d'un court silence, frottant mon bras de ma paume, allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre de la cave. Je savais que Gibbs avait déjà pris sa décision. Il serait à moi d'agir en discrétion pour ne pas qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça. C'était mon problème, pas le sien.

Mais Gibbs restait l'image attentive et paternelle qui m'avait guidé pendant huit ans. Et au bout de quelques minutes, je lâchais ce qui me restait sur le cœur depuis mon arrivée. Ce qui me tourmentait :

-Il se marie dans six jours. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment agir sans le troubler, sans lui faire mal. A nouveau. Je ne sais pas… Je… Je suis perdue, Gibbs.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je réalisais alors qu'une larme avait perlé sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement du plat de la main.

- Appelle-le, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je pris une courte inspiration destinée à me calmer. Et lui répondis sur un ton aussi bas :

-Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça par téléphone.

Il me pressa l'épaule et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier..

-Alors, vas le voir.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais secouais négativement la tête. L'image d'Aryah et de notre rencontre à l'Ambassade dansa un instant devant mon regard. J'interpellais à nouveau Gibbs en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Vous l'aimez bien ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-DiNozzo ne me l'a présenté qu'une fois.

-Et ?

Il mit un pied sur la marche de l'escalier. Et m'indiqua d'un signe de tête de le suivre. J'entrouvrais la bouche pour le relancer. Mais gardais ma question pour moi. Le silence de Gibbs valait encore une fois bien des mots : Il la trouvait sympathique, mais ne voulait pas me le dire pour ne pas que ce soit douloureux.

Je me retrouvais dans son salon. Il alla directement dans sa cuisine, pendant que je restais au milieu de la pièce, sans savoir réellement que faire.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant une casserole.

-Pas vraiment.

Il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Je me dirigeais pensivement vers la fenêtre, ressassant notre conversation.

C'est alors que je les vis. Ils sortaient d'une Mustang bleue nuit. Aryan Baanam, magnifique dans sa robe rouge, ses longs cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Un mètre derrière elle, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi souriant, aussi charmeur, une bouteille de vin dans la main…

Tony.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? Un commentaire sur ce chapitre, cette fin ?<em>


	7. Raz de marée

_Hello !_

_ Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais... Mais je ne voyais pas trop comment l'écrire autrement x) C'est un vrai défi d'écrire une fic' centrée sur Ziva et non Tony, et avec beaucoup moins d'actions que les autres que j'ai pu écrire (même si ça va arriver, parce qu'une fic' sans un peu d'action n'est pas une fic' PBGienne)._

_Alors, merci à ceux qui me laissent un com', ça m'encourage dans cette folie =) _

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Mais cette fic' ne fait pas peur ! Elle est émotionnellement difficile, oui, peut-être. Mais elle ne fait pas peur, si ?<em>

_Pims10 : Hahaha, c'est vrai qu'une confrontation Tony/Ziva/Aryah/Gibbs se promettrait difficile. Mais... Il se peut que..._

_LA: Merci ! C'est encourageant ! =)_

_Chou05: Il se peut que quelqu'un ne veuille pas que Ziva intervienne sur cette mission x) Muahaha, et vui, les fiancés arrivent ! Fichtre !_

_MDH: Ziva garde ses réflexes, héhéhé. Et oui, Gibbs pas content. Gibbs pas content du tout, même. MUAHAHA._

_Jen : Non non, Gibbs n'a invité personne. mais il est bien connu que sa porte est toujours ouverte x)_

_Moufleyte: Elle s'appelle Aryah. Aryyyyaaaaah. Répète après moi. A-R-Y-A-H B-A-A-N-A-M. Héhéhé_

* * *

><p><strong>Raz-de-marée<strong>

.

Je fus, l'espace d'un instant, hypnotisée par l'image de mon ancien partenaire avançant vers la maison. Occultant celle qui le suivait, occultant l'endroit où je me trouvais, concentrée sur cette seule personne qui avait toujours fait battre mon cœur un peu trop vite. Un instant pendant lequel je restais incapable de bouger un seul muscle, perdue à travers cette vision, me noyant sous un flot d'émotions qui laissait mon être dans un état anarchique.

Puis, je me repris. Ma main se décolla de la vitre contre laquelle je m'étais appuyée, et je fis précipitamment demi-tour pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

J'arrivais devant Gibbs et me jetais précipitamment dans un coin de la cuisine, à l'abri des regards. Il comprit à mes paupières un peu trop écarquillées, à mon souffle erratique, que quelque chose se passait. Il ne posa pas de questions, son esprit ayant déjà fait le rapprochement. Un microscopique instant plus tard, la porte fit entendre son fin glissement, tandis que la voix de Tony résonnait, aussi grave et envoutante que dans mes souvenirs:

-Patron ? Tu es là ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et fis un signe négatif à Gibbs de la tête. Il me répondit par un clignement de paupières un peu plus appuyé que pour toute personne normale, reposa la boîte de sauce tomate qu'il avait préalablement récupérée sur une étagère, et avança jusqu'au salon.

-DiNozzo.

Il marqua une pause. J'imaginais parfaitement mon ancien patron poser son regard déstabilisant sur Aryah pour la dévisager avec attention. Les mains de cette dernière devenir moites d'appréhension, même si elle était celle qui n'avait peur de rien. Et le petit sourire amusé de Tony devant cette scène, alors qu'il voyait sa future femme aussi troublée par son supérieur.

-Aryah, reprit enfin Gibbs.

Je regardais la porte amenant à l'extérieur. Pour l'emprunter, je devais passer devant l'arche amenant à la salle à manger. Je ne pouvais donc pas m'éclipser pour le moment, et devais rester dans la cuisine, à les écouter.

J'entendis le bruit de frottements de tissus, et devinais que Tony et Aryah retiraient leurs vestes respectives. Il me semblait comprendre ensuite que Tony posait la bouteille de vin sur la table. Puis il se racla la gorge.

-Je sais que nous sommes dimanche et qu'on ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, Patron, mais…

Je compris au blanc qui suivit, et au reflet flou qui glissait sur la porte du réfrigérateur, qu'il attrapait la main d'Aryah.

- Mon mariage est dans six jours, et il me reste un point à organiser.

J'entendis sa voix trembler un peu. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Je le sentis perturbé, et même un rien bouleversé par ce qu'il allait prononcer.

-Patron, énonça-t-il en essayant visiblement de contenir son émotion, je n'ai pas encore de témoin pour l'église et je voulais savoir si… Enfin, si tu…

-D'accord, DiNozzo.

Je posais une main sur mes paupières et réfrénais un tremblement dans tout mon être. A sa façon, Gibbs venait d'accepter d'être le témoin de Tony. Et moi, j'étais là, cachée dans la cuisine, à programmer la façon dont j'allais intervenir pour gâcher cette fête et leur vie.

-Merci, Patron, sourit Tony. Je… Je suis vraiment content que tu…

-DiNozzo, si tu allais nous chercher un tire-bouchon pour ouvrir cette bouteille, l'interrompit Gibbs d'un ton gentiment bourru.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, tout de suite, je… Je vais… Un tire-bouchon ? Où ?

-Cave.

-Tout de suite, Patron !

J'entendis Tony se diriger vers la cave, j'imaginais Aryah gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise face à un Gibbs silencieux se contentant de l'observer.

Je regardais à nouveau la porte amenant à l'extérieur et calculais la façon dont je pouvais m'éclipser assez discrètement, sans alerter l'ancienne officier du Mossad qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Sans alerter la _fiancée_.

Mais Gibbs reprit avant que je n'ai pu mettre mes plans à exécution, d'un ton bas et sec :

-Il mérite d'être heureux.

Elle répliqua aussitôt, à vif :

-Vous croyez qu'il ne l'est pas avec moi ?

-Tout dépend de vous.

-Je suis amoureuse de lui.

-De lui ou de sa situation ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Un long silence lui répondit, chargé d'une tension qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil de ce court dialogue. Quand Tony fit à nouveau entendre le bruit de ses pas, les deux n'avaient pas repris la parole. Mon ancien partenaire sembla ressentir cette électricité, puisqu'il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un son amplifié par le profond silence qui régnait désormais dans la pièce.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. Mais Leila et Amira m'attendent, répondit Gibbs en ignorant la question de Tony. Tu peux venir.

Un nouveau silence, j'imaginais le regard étonné de Tony, son coup d'œil vers Aryah toujours assise à table. J'essayais de me mettre à la place de Gibbs, de voir l'israélienne à travers ses yeux, après notre discussion. Je comprenais que, désormais, sa méfiance envers Baanam avait pris le pas sur la sympathie.

-Pourquoi pas, finit par répondre Tony. Tu viens avec nous, Ar' ?

-Non, désolée, commenta cette dernière d'un ton qui ne laissait absolument pas deviner la discussion qu'elle avait eu juste avant avec Gibbs. Je dois aller voir une amie en ville, mais vas-y, toi. Et n'oubliez pas la bouteille !

A nouveau le bruit de vêtements, je pouvais presque voir leur sourire en coin alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir pour la soirée, le petit frottement de sa main sur la joue de sa fiancée, Gibbs qui avançait vers la porte de la maison sans leur jeter un regard.

Je réfrénais un accès de jalousie en posant les mains sur mes joues pour m'apaiser, brûlante d'une fièvre que j'avais associé à ce sentiment dévastateur.

Je me reprenais rapidement, m'invitant à me calmer en inspirant profondément. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec mes états d'âme. Gibbs venait de me laisser une porte de sortie, ce qui allait me permettre d'éviter l'écoute d'un long repas à quelques pas de moi. Ce qui m'aurait laissé dans un état plus que désastreux, surtout en entendant combien mon ancien partenaire semblait heureux avec _elle_.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux, je sortais enfin de l'ombre et me glissais jusqu'à la porte arrière. Je me retrouvais dans le jardin de Gibbs, à humer l'air frais, à observer les derniers éclats du soleil disparaître vers l'horizon en ne laissant qu'une couche orangée briller sous le ciel déjà en partie noir.

Je croisais mes bras devant moi et tirais mes manches afin de les faire glisser sur mes paumes, grelottant de froid, même si la chaleur extérieure était plutôt agréable. J'étais fatiguée, las, perdue. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Retourner en Israël, et oublier cette mission. Je voulais désespérément effacer de mon esprit ce mariage qui avançait, cette vie que j'allais bouleverser, la façon dont j'allais trahir celui que j'avais aimé.

J'inspirais profondément, yeux clos. Et alors, je sentis cette flagrance de musc, de notes de têtes fraiches, d'une base boisée. J'aurais reconnu ce parfum entre tous. Et son propriétaire n'aurait pas dû être là, mais dans une voiture avec Gibbs.

Lentement, mécaniquement, je rouvrais les yeux et me retournais vers la maison de Gibbs.

Debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur l'arrière cuisine, plus pâle que jamais, Anthony DiNozzo en personne.

Il m'observait avec une intensité qui me fit frissonner, d'une façon où se partageait une émotion incomparable, comme si je revenais des morts, comme si je venais de reprendre vie devant lui. Je voyais le coin de ses yeux rougis, comme s'il retenait des larmes difficiles, je sentais son trouble, sa peur.

Chaque seconde, depuis mon départ, j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles, j'avais imaginé la façon dont j'allais lui attraper la main, les premiers mots que j'allais lui dire. Chaque seconde. Et à l'instant présent, je me retrouvais muette, piégée par notre douleur commune, par une foule d'émotions et de sentiments qui nous avaient engloutis comme un gigantesque raz-de-marée.

Je déglutis lentement, sentant mes propres yeux brûler, alors que j'entrouvrais la bouche pour dire un mot, prononcer quelque chose.

Il me coupa avant, alors que l'émotion prenait une tournure bien plus sombre sur son visage, que son corps se redressait comme pour affronter un ennemi invincible. Il s'avança vers moi et lâcha, d'une façon qui me fit chanceler, d'un timbre aussi sec que froid qui ne fit que faire chuter la moindre parcelle d'espoir qu'il me restait, qui me fit tomber dans le profond abyme du désespoir :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Repars, Ziva.

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha :) Un avis sur ce chapitre ?Le Zibbs, Ziva qui se cache, la demande de Tony à Gibbs, le dialogue entre Aryah et Gibbs... Et la fin ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Un commentaire pour faire plaisir à une auteur tricolore ?<em>


	8. Retrouvailles

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, et parce que les "retrouvailles" sont là, un chapitre qui change de point de vue. Et oui, on part cette fois dans la tête de Tony..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles<strong>

.

Je savais que Gibbs voulait me parler. Enfin si on pouvait utiliser le terme « parler » pour une discussion de trois mots, sept grognements et douze regards appuyés. Mais j'avais compris qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire quand il m'avait invité chez sa filleule, et j'avais donc accepté son invitation, le suivant dans sa voiture en me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Je me doutais que cette discussion avait à voir avec mon futur mariage. Peut-être Gibbs voulait-il me mettre en garde contre ça. Après tout, il n'en était pas réellement un amateur, avec le nombre d'épouses qu'il avait derrière lui…

Je m'asseyais donc avec une pointe d'appréhension et de curiosité sur le siège passager. Et refermais la portière derrière moi pendant qu'il s'installait au volant. Cinq secondes plus tard, le moteur ronronnait, et la voiture s'engageait sur la route.

-Alors, Patron, on va vraiment chez Leila ?

-Non.

Bizarrement, je n'étais même pas étonné par cette réponse, puisque je m'y attendais tout particulièrement. Je me redressais sur mon siège, avide de curiosité.

-Et donc, où va-t-on ?

-Nulle part.

-Le plaisir d'utiliser un peu d'essence avec ton meilleur agent vient de t'envahir ?

Il ne répondit pas mais donna un coup de volant sur la gauche. Je constatais alors avec interrogation que nous retournions vers son domicile, après avoir roulé sur une centaine de mètres. Dans le plus profond des silences Gibbsien, il se gara devant chez lui, et me désigna la maison d'un coup de menton.

-Tu devrais y retourner.

-On a oublié le tire-bouchon ? Tentais-je en lorgnant avec interrogation la porte.

-Allez, DiNozzo.

A son regard, je compris que Gibbs était plus sérieux que jamais. Et qu'il avait éloigné Aryah de son domicile pour une bonne raison, qui m'intriguait tout particulièrement. Je sortais donc au quart de tour de la voiture, et franchissais l'espace qui me séparait de la porte en un temps record, les clés de Gibbs à la main. Je poussais le battant, m'engageait dans la maison, et parcouru les pièces principales.

D'abord, je me demandais si Gibbs ne venait pas de me jouer une blague, et d'en profiter pour se débarrasser de moi en allant boire un whisky en solitaire par la même occasion. Puis, je sentais l'air frais de ce mois de mai venir me frapper la peau avec douceur, ce qui m'indiqua que la porte vitrée menant à l'arrière de la maison était ouverte.

Je m'avançais par-là, passais la porte…

…Et m'arrêtais, stupéfait. Par cette vision que je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir. Par cette apparition, à quelques pas de moi. Par elle. Ziva.

.

Je me sentis perdre toutes mes couleurs, la contemplant avec un mélange de fascination et d'incrédulité. Elle était bien là, devant moi. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, me tournant le dos, le visage tourné vers le ciel, yeux clos.

Puis, elle sembla réaliser que j'étais là. D'un mouvement chargé de grâce, de cette félinité qui la désignait, elle se retourna vers moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Mon cœur s'emballa plus vite que jamais. J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle, avec l'impression que si tel était le cas, elle disparaîtra au premier clignement de paupières.

J'avais l'impression d'être face à un rêve, mais savais également qu'elle n'était que réalité. J'étais face à elle. Elle était face à moi. Elle était là, vivante, réelle.

Les émotions me prirent d'assaut à une vitesse phénoménale. Je me revis sur le tarmac, pour l'adieu le plus difficile de ma vie. Je nous revis pendant ces quelques jours de bonheur pur, chez elle, dans sa maison d'enfance, avant que l'on se quitte. Je ressentis avec une force qui me coupa le souffle un mélange de bonheur, de peur, un ensemble de sentiments confus ou la joie semblait se partager à la plus grande détresse que j'ai connue.

Elle était là.

Je compris alors à ma réaction que malgré ma vie actuelle, je n'avais jamais tourné la page, je ne l'avais jamais oublié. J'allais me marier, mais étais toujours aussi passionnément épris de la femme qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi.

Alors, je fus envahi par une violente montée de haine envers moi-même. Pour être celui qui aurai encore le cœur brisé à quelques jours de son mariage, à cause d'une femme qui avait tourné la page depuis longtemps.

Une colère sourde qui m'obligea à carrer les épaules et à rendre mon visage plus dur que ce que je voulais. Une colère contre moi, qui ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver d'une chose à l'instant même : Me jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser farouchement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là, je ne voulais pas à nouveau avoir le cœur brisé. Je voulais l'effacer de ma vie, être heureux. Même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

J'avançais d'un pas vers elle, la coupant alors qu'elle allait prononcer une parole, un mot que je ne voulais pas entendre. Ma voix m'échappa, rendue sèche par mes propres sentiments :

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Repars, Ziva.

.

Elle chancela, comme si je l'avais frappé. J'avançais d'un nouveau pas vers elle, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour contrer mes paroles.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça, repris-je d'une voix toujours aussi cassante.

-Je ne suis pas là pour retourner le passé, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que le mien.

Je fermais les yeux et passais une main dans mes cheveux, m'intimant au calme en prenant une grande respiration. En rouvrant les yeux, je constatais qu'elle s'était adossée aux vitres amenant à l'arrière cuisine, les bras croisés devant elle en position de défense.

Elle paraissait complètement retournée par la façon dont je lui avais parlé, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Et je me fis alors la remarque que j'étais en train de lui parler comme si elle était coupable de mes propres émotions. Que je passais sur elle la colère qui devait être retournée contre moi.

Je laissais donc quelques secondes s'écouler, et secouais la tête, essayant de me reprendre. Essayant de parler d'un ton plus calme, mais plus désespéré :

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là, Ziva ?

Je vis qu'elle cillait, faisant comme moi la comparaison avec cette fois où elle m'avait posé la même question, trois ans auparavant. Ensuite, pendant une semaine, nous étions restés soudés l'un à l'autre, comme pour s'imprégner de nos corps avant de se quitter.

-On m'a donné une mission, avoua-t-elle en posant son attention sur mon épaule, comme pour éviter mon regard.

Je sourcillais. Une mission. Rien que ça.

-Je croyais que tu avais rompu avec ton ancienne vie, énonçais-je, déçu.

-Moi aussi je croyais.

-Quelle mission ?

Elle inspira longuement. Je fis de même.

-Pas maintenant, Tony.

Intrigué, je m'avançais vers elle, me retenant de l'attraper par les épaules. Me retenant du moindre contact physique envers elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi « Pas maintenant » ?

-Je ne veux pas t'en parler maintenant, répéta-t-elle.

-Ça concerne Gibbs ? Le NCIS ?

-Non.

-Alors, ça concerne quoi ?

-Toi.

-Tu as une mission sur moi ?

-Oui.

J'esquissais un sourire maladroit. Une mission sur moi. Hum. J'espérais que je n'étais pas la nouvelle cible en vogue du Mossad, ou que je n'avais pas volée la fiancée d'un de leur haut représentant en la personne d'Aryah Baanam. En même temps, si la mission consistait à m'envoyer six pieds sous terre, je commençais un peu à prendre l'habitude.

J'essayais de ne pas penser que, si elle travaillait pour le Mossad actuellement, c'était pour moi. Car elle avait eu une mission sur _moi_. Et j'esquivais donc cette pensée d'une remarque badine :

-Si tu m'annonces que tu dois me tuer, tu permets que j'aille faire mes adieux à mon père, avant ?

-Je ne dois pas te tuer, répliqua-t-elle en rehaussant finement les lèvres. Je ne fais plus partie du Mossad, Tony.

-Mais tu travailles quand même pour eux. Car c'est bien le Mossad qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, même si nous savions déjà tous les deux la réponse à cette question depuis qu'elle avait énoncé le mot « mission ».

Je prenais quelques secondes pour réfléchir, planté devant elle. Une liaison venait automatiquement de se faire sous les révélations de Ziva, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

-Tu es là pour Aryah, soufflais-je en plissant mon regard, alors qu'elle confirmait d'un clignement de paupières et d'un long silence. Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard, Tony.

-Quand ?

-Pas ici. Il faut que je t'explique ça… Au calme.

J'acquiesçais difficilement. Et plongeais mes mains un peu trop tremblantes dans mes poches. Pour le moment, mes émotions n'étaient qu'une vague tempête qui se déchaînait en moi, retournant tout sur son passage, colère, stupéfaction, joie intense, à nouveau colère.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes sentiments, n'était qu'une apparence, et visiblement, elle aussi. Et, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, nous n'étions pas en état d'avoir une discussion calme pour le moment.

J'acquiesçais donc à nouveau d'un hochement de tête. Et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, en direction de la rue et du taxi le plus rapide.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais la tâche rouge sur le t-shirt de Ziva. La tâche rouge identique à celle qui se trouvait sur le mien. Nous étions visés par un sniper.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis sur ce chapitre ? Sur cette fin ?<em>


	9. Barrage

_Hello !_

_Un nouveau chapitre avec les deux points de vue Ziva/Tony. Dites moi ce que vous préférez au niveau des POV (Ziva, Tony, les deux... Aryah ?), je pense que j'adapterai le reste de l'histoire en fonction de vos préférences._

_Ravie de voir que vous avez aimé les retrouvailles Tony/Ziva, héhé x)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Jen : Hahaha, mais oui, même dans ce genre de fics, il faut un peu d'action !<br>_

_Chou: Merci beaucoup ! Une review qui me va droit au coeur !_

_Nan' : L'action ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas de sentiments, bien au contraire ;]_

_WJ: Hihi merci *contente*_

_ChrystelleB: Peut-être Ziva ne devrait-elle pas être là pour cette mission... Hahaha_

_Julie : Meeeh si je peux ! Vive le suspense, muahahaa !_

_ : Merci ! Héhé, c'est agréable un peu d'action, aussi, non ? x)_

_Aryah: Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une Aryah sur le site ! Mais l'Aryah de l'histoire est-elle vraiment méchante ? C'est là toute une question haahaha x) En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, c'est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup ! x)_

_DG: Muahaha, je ne suis pas étonnée. DG = TBC lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Barrage<strong>

_._

_POV Ziva_

Je ne compris pas immédiatement la lueur subite dans le regard de Tony. Pas avant que, le temps d'un battement de cœur, il ne se jette sur moi pour m'attraper au creux de ses bras et nous propulser par terre, pendant que la vitre derrière nous éclatait en morceau.

Mon instinct reprit le dessus à peine nos épaules touchaient le sol. J'attrapais le Jericho 9mm à l'arrière de ma ceinture et roulait à l'abri derrière les quelques centimètres de bois qui constituaient la terrasse de Gibbs, imitée par mon ancien collègue, dans un parfait mimétisme qui me rappela douloureusement nos nombreuses années passées ensembles.

Un nouveau tir fusa à quelques centimètres de ma tête, je m'allongeais davantage contre le sol, cherchant dans quel recoin pouvait être les tireurs. Aucun des deux n'était à portée de ma vision.

J'attrapais la manche de Tony et lui désignait le côté extérieur de l'habitation, lui indiquant de ramper avec moi jusqu'à l'autre porte, pour nous mettre à couvert. A l'instant où nous allions nous mettre en route, un bruissement de feuilles attira notre attention sur notre gauche. Une seconde plus tard, nous voyons le canon d'un Glock dépasser des arbustes, signe qu'il y avait trois, et non deux tireurs. Je tirais vers lui aussi vite que je le pu, sans vraiment comprendre ni entendre les trois autres détonations autour de moi.

Je compris quand le tireur tomba en arrière dans les buissons qu'il était mort. Je compris aussi à la façon dont la tête me tournait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été blessé pendant cette fusillade.

Je baissais mon regard vers mon bras, couvert de sang. Puis vers Tony, qui s'était assez approché de moi pour m'attraper le visage et me parler. Je sentais ses paumes contre mes joues, son souffle rebondir sur ma peau. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sous cette caresse, oubliant pendant quelques millièmes de secondes fiancée, mission, et éloignement.

Puis je tombais en avant, contre lui, aspirée par le néant.

.

_POV Ziva_

Quand je me réveillais, je constatais que je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, mais couchée sur le canapé de Gibbs, une couverture remontée jusqu'à mon menton. On avait retiré mon pull blanc et je me trouvais en débardeur, sentant la douce chaleur de la couverture polaire frotter contre mes bras. Sentant également ce tiraillement vif au niveau de mon épaule, alors que j'essayais de m'asseoir.

Je gémissais en sentant la blessure me lancer vivement, retombais sur mon oreiller et malgré toute ma volonté pour l'éviter, accaparais aussitôt l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce

Tony s'abaissa devant moi, Gibbs contourna le canapé pour m'observer de ses pupilles d'aigle, les coudes posés sur le dossier du canapé. Je reportais mon attention sur mon ancien supérieur, lui fit un mince sourire, puis déposais mon regard sur mon ancien collègue. Je tressaillis alors en voyant le col de sa chemise trempé de sang, comme une bonne partie de son bras.

-Tony ? Tu vas bien ? M'inquiétais-je en essayant de me redresser, alors qu'il m'obligeait à rester couchée, un bras posé sur mon épaule valide.

-Mieux que toi, commenta-t-il d'un demi-sourire. La balle qui m'a effleuré le cou a touché ton bras. On a chacun une éraflure, mais c'est toi qui gagne en terme de gravité.

Il effleura la peau près de ma blessure du pouce, à travers une infime caresse qui me provoqua un million de frissons, puis leva son regard émeraude vers Gibbs, lui fit un signe de tête, et reposa son attention sur moi.

-Tu as tiré, j'ai tiré, Gibbs a tiré et l'homme a tiré. Trois balles pour lui, une pour nous deux. Par contre, rien sur les snipers…

Je mordillais ma lèvre, sans savoir si je devais être soulagée, ou m'inquiéter. Il avait été blessé, et cette pensée me harcelait, manquant me couper le souffle, passant devant toutes les blessures qui pouvaient m'être infligées, devant les deux fois où l'on avait attenté à ma vie aujourd'hui.

La seconde option passa donc la première. Je me redressais à nouveau et m'asseyais sur le canapé, cette fois sans prendre en compte la main de Tony sur mon épaule. La tête me tourna un instant, mais pas assez pour redresser mon menton et ancrer fermement mon regard dans celui de mon ancien collègue.

Je réussis à me contenir suffisamment pour contrôler un certain tremblement dans ma voix alors que je lâchais :

-Je n'étais pas la seule visée.

-Hmm. C'est à croire que quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord pour que tu reviennes en Amérique, répondit-t-il, son semi-sourire s'effaçant l'espace d'un instant pour laisser place à un visage bien plus sombre. Gibbs m'a également informé qu'on t'avait foncé dessus en voiture. Tu es sûre que tu n'as qu'une mission sur _moi_, en cours ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, lorgnais ma blessure, et ignorais sa question en la désignant du doigt :

-Qui m'a soigné ?

Un même sourire apparut sur les deux visages alors que je les observais tour à tour, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Puis j'entendis cette voix chaleureuse, ce timbre agréable, ce sourire qui filtrait à travers la prononciation de mon prénom :

-Ma chère Ziva, comme il m'est agréable de te retrouver après toutes ces années…

Je sentis les larmes faire trembler mes paupières. Et regardais l'homme quitter l'ombre de la pièce où il avait attendu que je le remarque pour s'avancer vers moi. Cet oncle, cet ami, ce membre de ma famille qui m'avait tant manqué. Je tendis les bras vers lui. Et finissais collée contre son torse, les mains agrippant les pans de sa veste.

-Shalom, Ducky, murmurais-je au creux de son épaule, une larme de bonheur venant dégouliner le long de ma joue alors qu'il me rendait mon accolade d'une tendresse sans nom.

.

_POV Tony_

Pendant que Ziva retrouvait notre cher médecin légiste, je passais dans une partie du couloir pour discuter avec Gibbs, loin des oreilles de superwoman de mon ancienne collègue.

Mon cœur tambourinait encore un peu trop fort au creux de ma poitrine, après l'adrénaline d'avoir été pris pour cible, après avoir vu Ziva s'effondrer dans mes bras et avoir eu peur de l'avoir perdue derrière ces minuscules retrouvailles.

En apparence, j'étais d'un calme plutôt apparent. De l'intérieur, je sentais le barrage de mes émotions à deux doigts de craquer pour laisser déverser toutes ces choses que je refoulais depuis que mon regard s'était posé sur elle. J'essayais de les occulter pour le moment, fermant mon esprit à tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'enquête qui était en train de se construire. Construisant le barrage à l'aide de sacs de sable nommés « enquête » et « adrénaline ».

Je m'aidais également à maintenir ce barrage à l'aide du verre de whisky présent au creux de ma main. Je m'adressais à Gibbs, le plus calmement possible :

-Ziva enquête sur Aryah et moi, et ça ne plait pas à quelqu'un.

Il hocha la tête. Je mordillais pensivement ma lèvre inférieure, songeur.

-Tu sais quel est l'objet de son enquête, exactement ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer longuement, je compris qu'elle était sa réponse.

-Je dois lui demander. Très bien, commentais-je cyniquement, en faisant passer une lampée de whisky pour cacher ma contrariété. Depuis combien de temps tu sais qu'elle est là ?

-Ce matin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, observais un instant le sol, songeur. Et passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches avant de demander d'un ton qui marquait ma lassitude :

-Tu comptais me le dire si je n'étais pas passé ? Tu comptais me l'annoncer ou tu allais me le cacher ?

Il m'indiqua le salon d'un coup de tête.

-Elle allait le faire.

-Peut être. Mais Tim ? Abby ? Palmer ?

-C'est pour toi qu'elle est là. _Tu_ es au cœur de sa mission.

Je réfrénais un soupir tremblant, sentant mes mains devenir moites derrière ces paroles. J'essayais de contenir mes sentiments, mes pensées, de raisonner en me disant que Ziva et moi avions mis un terme à toute idée de bonheur trois ans auparavant. Que j'allais me marier. Qu'elle n'était là que pour son travail. Mais c'était difficile. Comme tout était difficile dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. De nous.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose, une petite blague pour essayer de limiter la tension palpable qui émanait de ma personne, quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Je lançais un coup d'œil interrogateur à Gibbs et me précipitais vers cette dernière. Je constatais alors que Ducky se tenait sur le perron, l'air désespéré. Une BMW noire filait à toute allure et tournait déjà au coin de la route.

Ducky écarta les mains d'un geste impuissant.

-Elle a reçu un message sur son téléphone, et elle est partie en coup de vent… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la retenir, elle a foncé dans cette voiture. Jethro, Anthony, je…

Ducky combla notre désespoir par quelques mots que nous n'entendions pas. Sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi, Ziva était partie. Et nos réponses, notre espoir, avec elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous du Tiva ? Des sentiments de Tony et Ziva ? Des retrouvailles avec Duck' ? Du passage Tibbs ? Et de la fin ? A votre avis, de qui était le message (et qui était donc dans la voiture ?)<em>

_Je réitère ma question, mais vous préférez quoi pour la suite ? Du POV uniquement Ziva comme au début ? Du POV Tony ? Les deux ? Ou du POV Aryah, Gibbs, ... Aleb, autre (hahaha) ?_


	10. Chacun

_Hello !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre vous ai tant plu ! _

_Donc, je continue sur le POV Ziva et Tony (et je vous caserai peut-être un pov Aleb -peut-être, mais vraiment peut-être, juste pour le plaisir)._

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre entièrement **Zivaïesque** ! _

_Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chou : Merci ! Oui, qui d'autre derrière ce message ? Hihihi<em>

_Nan' : Merci pour cette review et les commentaires en MP qui m'ont fait très plaisir ;]_

_Pims : Noté, pas d'Aryah *sourire amusé*_

_Kendy : Waaaouh, merci pour cette review ! Je continue avec les pov de nos deux Tiva alors ! :]_

_Paloufette: Merci ! J'ai plus de facilité à me plonger dans la tête de Tony, mais je commence à vraiment apprécier de faire des POV Ziva aussi :p_

_Sashette: Ouiiiii plein de reviews ! Merci pour le commentaire en avant-première qui m'a incité à poster ;) Et merci pour toutes ces reviews ! *contente*_

_WJ: Lol x) Non... Non. *ris, amusée*_

_MDH: La "tension amoureuse" s'est-elle un jour dissipée ? Hahahaha_

_Julie : Merciii !_

_Julie Gential : C'est vrai ? Je te fais pleurer ? Waouh. Diantre. J'aime faire passer des feels par mes mots, alors, je suis contente d'autant toucher avec cette histoire !Wow wow wow !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chacun<br>**

.

-Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. A chacun d'entre nous.

Nous étions seuls dans la pièce, assis sur le canapé de Gibbs, entouré du confort ouaté de cette maison où l'on ne pouvait que se sentir bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de plusieurs années en arrière, et de retrouver cette douce sensation d'être protégée, entourée, près d'une image qui était pour moi celle d'un oncle protecteur, d'un confident, d'un grand ami.

Ducky pressait ma main avec tendresse, et en réponse, je mordais ma lèvre inférieure assez fort pour m'empêcher de verser les larmes qui brûlaient mes rétines, émue par ces paroles. Emue par tout ce qui s'échappait du viel homme, par la fragilité qui semblait émaner de lui, par la joie et le bouleversement que je lisais au creux de ses pupilles.

Eux aussi m'avaient manqué, chacun d'entre eux. Et me manquaient toujours, car je savais que ce retour n'était qu'un passage éclair dans les limbes de mon passé. Un passage, une mission, et je retournais à mon quotidien, à ma nouvelle vie, aussi pâle et vide était-elle sans eux.

-Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te revoir, soufflais-je à l'intention du médecin légiste, lui envoyant un sourire tremblant d'émotion.

-A moi aussi, ma chère Ziva. Et j'aurais aimé que ces retrouvailles se fassent sans que je n'ai à te soigner, rajouta le légiste en me tapotant une nouvelle fois le dos de la main avec douceur.

Je baissais les yeux, comme prise faute. A l'exception du ronronnement des chauffages et du frigo, le seul autre bruit de la maison provenais du couloir. J'entendais des bribes de conversation entre Tony et Gibbs. Ils chuchotaient, mais je devinais aux quelques mots qui glissaient vers moi que le ton n'était pas à la conversation ordinaire. Mon ancien collègue devait demander des explications, voulait sûrement comprendre, agir. Je devinais son entêtement, son agacement, son inquiétude.

Les mêmes que les miennes dès qu'il s'agissait de lui.

A l'instant où j'allais relever mon menton vers Ducky, je vis l'écran de mon téléphone s'éclairer. Le nom d'Adam s'afficha, suivit de quelques mots « _Je suis devant. Urgent. Concerne T_ ».

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le « _T_ » était celui de Tony. Encore moins longtemps pour me relever, ignorant la douleur au niveau de mon bras alors que j'attrapais vivement ma veste, mon sac, et m'échappais déjà vers la porte.

Je fis un seul signe de la tête à Ducky avant de me glisser dehors, murmurais un « désolée » assourdi, et filais vers la BMW noire qui m'attendait. Et qui démarra au quart de tour à peine m'étais-je installée sur le siège arrière.

.

J'étais troublée par la façon dont j'avais fui. Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, sachant que les trois hommes ne m'auraient pas laissé partir aussi facilement si j'avais dû donner la moindre explication. J'avais agis à la façon de la nouvelle Ziva : En solitaire. Et je le regrettais déjà amèrement.

J'imaginais la douleur de chacun, la façon dont Gibbs avait dû percevoir ce départ… Dont Tony avait dû réaliser que je m'étais une fois encore éloignée sans un mot, sans une explication…

Adam attendait calmement que je prenne la parole, le coude contre la portière, le menton dans son poignet. Et moi, je remettais un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit, sous peine de voir s'échapper des mots que je regretterai aussi vite, peinée et troublée d'avoir été ainsi perturbée alors que j'avais vraiment l'impression de tâter cette chose si rare qu'on appelait « bonheur ».

Enfin, je pris une longue inspiration, lissais une mèche de mes cheveux pour la faire retomber sur ma nuque, et baissais mes paupières vers Adam.

-Je t'écoute. Pourquoi m'as-tu interrompue ?

-Interrompue ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu étais déjà trop occupée avec ton ancien…

Je l'arrêtais en heurtant vivement son bras de ma main, certaine que j'avais dû y laisser un hématome tant j'y avais mis de force. Je me penchais ensuite vers lui, le jaugeant d'une façon qui lui indiquait que je n'avais aucune envie de rire, d'entendre ses remarques.

Il déglutit et haussa les épaules dans un geste indiquant qu'il rendait les armes. Je laissais retomber ma main, m'enfonçais dans mon assise, une épaule contre la portière, et lui indiquais que je l'écoutais d'un signe du menton.

-J'ai su que tu avais été blessée.

Ma colère montra d'un cran. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire mal, le fusillant du regard.

-Tu me fais surveiller ?

Il acquiesça, nullement gêné.

-Il y a toujours l'un d'entre nous derrière toi, Ziva. Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser mettre ta vie en danger sans réagir, ni te protéger.

Je croisais les bras devant moi, et haussais mon menton, ma fierté blessée de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'on me suivait. Mes sens s'étaient émoussés ou le Mossad s'était amélioré, et je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas être moins forte, moins prête à accueillir le danger.

-Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis fait renversée, remarquais-je en l'observant de côté, agacée.

Il me fit un fin sourire. Et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, m'accordant même l'un de ses clins d'œil.

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée par toi-même. Et quatre hommes à moi ont coursé la voiture. Mais elle a réussi à s'éclipser, rajouta-il avec amertume.

-Et quand on nous a tiré dessus ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi les snipers ne vous ont pas achevés ?

J'en restais estomaquée, interdite. Je n'avais absolument pas envisagé cette possibilité. Je pensais juste que les snipers étaient partis quand Gibbs, Tony et moi avions répondu à leurs tirs, et avions eu le troisième tireur.

-Tu veux dire que…

-L'un d'eux est mort. Le deuxième a réussi à s'enfuir.

Je m'approchais de lui, le souffle devenu court, avide de réponse.

-Tu sais qui ils sont ? Adam ?

-Celui qu'on a eu s'appelait Eric Vanshel. Un casier judiciaire plus fourni que la liste des cafés que ton ancien patron ingurgite. Il était recherché internationalement. Et était reconnu comme _extrêmement_ dangereux.

J'accueillais cette parole avec difficulté, consciente d'une chose :

-Quelqu'un a mis un contrat sur ma tête.

-Quelqu'un ne veut pas que tu enquêtes sur Aryah Baanam et Tony DiNozzo, confirma Adam.

Le nom de Tony réveilla une alarme en mon esprit. Je sursautais et agrippais la poignée de ma portière, prise d'un accès de panique aussi soudain que violent :

- Il était visé, Adam ! Tony était aussi visé !

Le contrat n'était pas que sur ma tête. Et cette idée suffisait à me faire assez paniquer pour faire tanguer ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, mon cœur battant au niveau de mes oreilles. J'entendis à peine Adam alors qu'il m'attrapait par les épaules pour me murmurer :

-Parce que tu étais avec lui, Ziva. L'information que tu as sur Aryah ne doit pas lui être communiquée. On veut t'empêcher de parler, on veut l'empêcher d'entendre.

-Donc, s'ils pensent que je lui ai donné l'information… Que je lui ai parlé des informations sur Aryah…

-Il est aussi en danger, confirma Adam.

J'entrouvrais la bouche pour répondre, le palpitant battant si vite que j'en avais mal à la poitrine. Mes mains tremblaient, un frisson d'horreur courrait le long de mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids de mon inquiétude.

-Il n'était pas question que je revienne pour le mettre en danger, Adam, m'écriais-je d'un ton qui virait vers l'aigu. Il n'était pas question que…

Il m'interrompit en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Et se pencha davantage vers moi.

-Écoute-moi bien, Ziva, souffla-t-il calmement, tu ne peux pas rester en permanence auprès de lui pour le protéger sans agir auprès d'Aryah. Et si tu es là, elle ne reviendra pas vers lui.

Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres, pendant que je m'efforçais de retrouver une respiration normale.

-Il faut que tu attaques Baanam de plein front. Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer, comme elle l'a déjà fait deux fois. Si elle a embauché des assassins pour te tuer en moins d'une journée, elle peut faire pire avec plus de temps. Il faut que tu agisses, et au plus vite.

-Je ne laisserai pas Tony en danger par ma faute, répliquais-je fermement.

-Il n'est pas seul. Il a son équipe. Et j'ai mis plusieurs officiers sur son dos pour le protéger.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cette idée me semblait ridicule.

-Il va s'en apercevoir, Adam. Et se débarrasser d'eux aussi vite.

Il répondit par un léger rire moqueur, et balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Mossad contre NCIS, Ziva. Il ne s'en rendra jamais compte.

-Tu ne le connais pas, répliquais-je sèchement. Il faut que je retourne le voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque ch…

-Il faut que tu t'occupes d'Aryah Baanam, me contredit-il à nouveau. De toute façon, si elle te tue avant que tu agisses, tu peux être certaine que ton ancien collègue ne te survivra pas une journée de plus. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu es plus forte qu'elle, que tu sais à quoi elle joue. Et qu'elle doit se rendre.

-Comme je dois l'expliquer à Tony.

-Oui.

-Alors, je dois les voir ensemble, conclus-je dans un souffle. Je dois dévoiler le jeu d'Aryah devant Tony.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Et esquissa un demi-sourire chargé de malice.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, Ziva.

J'acquiesçais. Mon idée était très simple, et se résumait à un nom :

-Aleb.

* * *

><p><em>Héhé, alors ? Avis ? <em>

_Le prochain chapitre sera probablement uniquement du point de vue Tonyesque ;)_


	11. Mirage

_Hello !_

_Oui, je sais, je fus longue à poster. Et en plus, ce chapitre est nul. Mea Culpa. _

_Pour l'idée de Ziva, il va falloir attendre un petit peu, hahaha..._

_Mais bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

><p><em>Nan' : Tu hais Aryah ? Oh mais pourquoi ? Elle rend Tony heureux. Non ? *air angélique*<em>

_Chou : Haha, s'ils se réunissent, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. J'ai encore un ou deux points à éclaircir avant ! :)_

_Jen: Muahaha, moi aussi j'aime être dans la tête de notre DiNozzo. Même quand il est tout tourmenté._

_Lajuly: Si je dis que tout finira bien, il se peut que je mente quelque peu. Si je dis le contraire, aussi. Mais en tout cas, il y aura une fin, hahaha !_

_Moufleyte : Un Ducky ne peut rien faire face à une Ziva décidée !_

_WJ: *Huuuug*_

_MDH : Pour savoir ce que Ziva a derrière la tête... Prochain chapitre, je pense. Héhé :)_

_Sash' : Mais comment tu fais les copier/coller ? Diantre ! J'aimeuuuh la guimauve. Vui. MUAHAHAHA._

_Hooooooooooo: Merci ! Et j'espère qu'elle continuera à plaire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Mirage<strong>

.

Comme un somnambule. Un automate.

Comprendre qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Sortir de chez Gibbs. Monter dans ma Mustang. Conduire jusqu'à chez moi. Prendre l'ascenseur. Ouvrir ma porte. Oter mon manteau. Me laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Et fixer cet écran noir. Le fixer, ainsi. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que les lampes ne s'allument. Et que je cligne des yeux et détourne mon visage vers le sol, aveuglé par cette luminosité soudaine. Que je frotte mes paupières alourdies, comme pour en chasser les dernières traces de brume, de torpeur. Et que je tourne ma tête vers la pendule placée sur mon piano, à travers un mouvement de tête lent, comme un geste passé au ralenti.

Minuit. Il était minuit.

Alors, seulement, je réalisais que trois bonnes heures étaient passées depuis que j'étais entré ici. Trois heures dans le noir. Trois heures pour ruminer sur le fait qu'elle soit revenue. Trois heures pour réfléchir au fait que ce retour avait à voir avec mon couple. Avec moi. Trois heures pour m'interroger sur l'implication d'Aryah dans le retour de Ziva. Trois heures pour réfléchir à la façon dont j'avais réagis en posant mon regard sur elle. Trois heures pour laisser mes émotions et mes pensées se croiser, se décroiser, se retourner, se déchirer.

Trois heures de trop.

Car une seule chose devait compter pour moi : J'allais me marier. Dans moins de cinq jours. Avec celle qui venait de franchir cette porte.

Je l'observais pendant qu'elle ôtait sa veste avec des gestes emplis de grâce, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos tandis qu'elle accrochait son blouson à la patère.

J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle, de ses épaules frêles, de son dos si fin, de ses jambes aussi longues que possible. Je la détaillais comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. Sa beauté naturelle, son allure féline, son port de tête altier. Tout ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle dès le premier regard. Tout ce qui m'avait attiré chez une autre israélienne, bien avant ça.

Elle tourna son délicat visage vers moi, croisant mes iris de son regard d'un bleu presque translucide. Un bleu dans lequel j'avais presque l'impression de voir une lueur chocolat s'échapper, comme un rappel de mes émotions. Comme un rappel de leur _ressemblance_.

Elle m'interpella en faisant un pas vers moi. Je sursautais vaguement, l'impression d'être pris en flagrant délit de tromperie. Je ne devais plus penser à Ziva. J'allais me marier.

J'inspirais brièvement, les yeux clos.

Quand je refis face à Aryah, il ne restait plus qu'elle. L'ombre de Ziva qui planait sur elle avait disparue.

Je quittais le canapé et fis un pas vers elle. Aryah esquissa un sourire en ma direction. Un sourire que j'eu du mal à lui retourner, comme si le simple fait de relever mes lèvres était lui mentir, lui faire mal. Me faire mal.

Elle tendit le bras, englobant la pièce d'un vague geste de la main. Je suivis son geste du regard, interrogatif.

-Tu aimes rester dans le noir, Tony ?

Son ton était amusé, moqueur. J'eu l'impression que je n'allais jamais pouvoir lui répondre aussi facilement, alors que tout mon esprit était à l'instant même occupé par une autre israélienne. Pourtant, un fin sourire se dessina sur mes traits. J'affichais une mine conspiratrice, répondant à son ton moqueur par un petit coup de tête taquin, malicieux.

-Façon « Le Cercle des Poètes Disparus ». Je cherchais dans l'obscurité l'inspiration pour les paroles que je prononcerai d'ici quelques jours.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je la suivis. Elle me jeta par-dessus son épaule :

-« L'inspiration » ? Tu vas faire un discours, alors ?

Je n'y avait en fait pas réfléchi. Pour le moment, mon esprit était vide. Trop tourmenté. Aussi, j'éludais sa question d'un haussement de sourcil, l'observant se servir d'une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans le frigo.

-Et toi ? Rétorquais-je en affichant un sourire amusé, feint, faux.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau. Reposa la bouteille sur le plan de travail. Et se glissa vers moi d'un pas aérien, pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou d'un geste chargé de charme, de grâce… De sensualité.

-Mon plus beau discours sera de te dire « Oui », Tony.

Malgré moi, je me raidis. Elle dû le sentir, mais ne me relâcha pas pour autant. Ne perdit pas son sourire charmeur et son air assuré. Elle restait fière, belle, farouche, déterminée. Comme je l'avais aimé. Comme je l'aimais.

-J'ai une question à te poser, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

Je lui fis signe que j'écoutais en penchant la tête vers elle, mes doigts allant se perdre dans ses longues mèches brunes pour jouer avec.

-Ça concerne cette visite chez Gibbs, tout à l'heure…

Tous mes muscles se crispèrent. Si elle s'en rendit compte, une nouvelle fois, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle continua du même ton taquin, pendant que j'essayais vainement de continuer à jouer avec ses cheveux, les mouvements soudain beaucoup plus limités, comme fragilisés à la seule pensée du moment où j'avais retrouvé Ziva :

-Je crois que Gibbs a quelque chose contre moi. Et qu'il ne m'apprécie que moyennement. Et toi ?

Je me décontractais légèrement, libérais sa chevelure pour faire courir ma main le long de sa joue. Et entourais sa fine taille de mes bras.

-Je crois surtout que Gibbs est un peu rude avec toute personne qui ne le connait pas, répondis-je en venant poser mes lèvres sur son front. Mais je suis certain qu'il t'aime bien.

-Certain ?

Je confirmais d'un lourd hochement de tête.

-Oui, Aryah, certain. Gibbs n'a rien à te reprocher.

Je laissais un blanc passer. Malgré Ziva, malgré les non-dits, malgré les doutes, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Aryah autrement qu'en tant que cette femme que je respectais, avec qui j'étais heureux, et que j'allais épouser. Peu importait le reste. Je devais oublier Ziva. Elle n'était qu'un mirage. Un simple mirage après une longue traversée du désert. Aryah était réelle, elle était ma source d'eau, ma nouvelle vie, notre histoire était concrète. Ziva n'était qu'une illusion, qui partirait en fumée à peine m'y attacherais-je à nouveau.

Je refoulais toutes pensées contraires au fond de mon esprit, bien décidé à ne plus revenir dessus. Et lui embrassais tendrement les lèvres avant de conclure :

-Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant. De _notre_ famille.

.

Elle dormait encore quand je quittais l'appartement, le lendemain matin à l'aube. Je m'échappais sur la pointe des pieds, et plongeais dans ma Mustang, décidé à m'arrêter au Starbucks le plus proche pour aller chercher la dose de café suffisante après un réveil aussi matinal.

Je voulais arriver tôt pour avoir les premiers résultats de Ducky après l'autopsie de notre assaillant. Je voulais aussi parler à Gibbs, l'obliger à m'expliquer. Tout. Je voulais comprendre. Et expulser ce poids de ma poitrine en songeant qu'il se tramait autour de moi des choses que je n'avais pas encore compris. Des choses que mon supérieur, lui, comprenais.

Les premières minutes de route se firent dans un calme relatif, un bon vieux rock m'entourant pendant que je tapotais sur le volant, fredonnant les paroles de Freddie Mercury. Ce fut à l'instant où la chanson s'arrêta, au moment où je braquais à l'angle de la troisième et de Cross Street que je remarquais cette berline. Une Ford Fusion bleue, placée trois voitures derrière moi.

J'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu cette voiture en sortant de mon appartement, garée sur le trottoir face à chez moi. Les Fusions étaient courantes dans la capitale, mais celle-ci m'avait interpellé quand j'avais passé le seuil de l'immeuble, sans trop que je sache pourquoi. Elle avait accroché mon regard, je m'étais sentis « nerveux » à cette vue, troublé. Mais cette nervosité m'avait quitté à peine installé au volant de ma Mustang. Et je l'avais oublié.

Pourtant, elle revenait, alors que je plissais mon regard et détaillais la voiture dans mon rétroviseur. C'était bien la même voiture, la même Ford. Le conducteur et son passager n'étaient pas visibles, cachés par les autres véhicules. Mais il me sembla bien que celui de droite esquissa un mouvement de retrait, tandis que je me surélevais un peu sur mon siège et plissais les yeux pour mieux tenter de les voir.

Je décidais donc de tester mon intuition, actionnant mon clignotant en direction de la droite. Je m'engageais sur l'une des plus grandes artères de Washington, et appuyais sur le champignon, laissant le moteur de ma Mustang gronder avec un certain plaisir. Je roulais ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, « à la Gibbs », prenant quelques routes aléatoires au fur et à mesure de mon avancée.

Quand mon doute se révéla réel, quand je regardais dans mon rétroviseur et observais cette Ford Fusion bleue, à nouveau, je composais le numéro de Gibbs, et braquais en direction d'une petite rue adjacente que je connaissais plutôt bien pour y avoir arrêté un ou deux suspects. Elle contenait assez d'endroits intéressants pour que je mette mon plan à exécution.

-Gibbs, j'écoute.

Je lançais un nouveau regard dans le rétroviseur. Et haussais les épaules avec un dépit teinté d'ironie.

-Devine ? Je suis suivi !

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'arrière. La voiture bleue gardait la distance. Mais était toujours là.

-Qui ? Gronda Gibbs.

-Je vais le savoir très vite, répondis-je. Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes, ok ?

-Hm. Reste en vie, DiNozzo.

Sobre. Façon Gibbsienne de m'indiquer qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et de me dire de faire attention.

-Toujours, Boss, répondis-je d'un sourire.

Je raccrochais, actionnais le clignotant, me garais et attendais.

La Ford me dépassa. Je fis mine de fouiller dans ma boite à gants quand elle passa près de moi. Et redressais mon visage quand elle se retrouva au feu, quelques mètres plus loin.

Et alors, comme je m'y étais attendu, la voiture actionna à son tour son clignotant. Et se gara sur le trottoir, en stationnement précaire, comme pour une livraison.

Je n'hésitais pas une seconde. Je sortais mon arme et ma plaque de mes poches, me glissais hors de la voiture et avançais vers la Ford, d'un pas tranquille, le regard glissé vers le café qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir, comme si je voulais m'y rendre.

Je passais près de la voiture. Assez près pour la toucher.

Et, quand ma main se retrouva assez proche de la poignée, je la tirais à moi et dégainais mon arme aussi vite, visant les deux personnes placées à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Deux personnes que je ne m'étais absolument pas douté trouver ici, devant moi. Deux personnes qui n'haussèrent même pas un sourcil sous la menace de mon Sig.

J'ouvrais la bouche, d'abord interloqué. Puis, au fur et à mesure où je détaillais les deux personnes, de plus en plus en colère. Enfin, je réussis à cracher, mon arme toujours tournée vers eux :

-Tuvia. Malachi. Et moi qui me croyait débarrassé de vous…

Je levais les yeux au ciel, blasé, et poursuivis :

-…Les israéliens sont de retour.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Les pensées de Tony sur Ziva, la discussion avec Aryah, la filature, la fin... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?<em>


	12. Joker

_Hello !_

_Bon ici aussi, on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin. Encore 4-5 chapitres ! Héhéhé... :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>WJ : Ah ?<em>

_Jen: Liat et Malachi, je les adore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce qu'on a très peu vu Liat au final... Mais j'aime son apparence "je me fous de tout", muahaha. Mais, on ne les voit que sur ce chapitre, si ça peut te rassurer. Les seuls israéliens importantes de l'histoire restent Ziva, Aryah et Aleb._

_Chou : Oui, voila, c'était un chapitre de transition! =) Merci pour cette review qui m'a un peu remonté ma côte de confiance par rapport à ce chapitre ;)_

_Amy: Haha, merci ! Même s'il est difficile de caser des répliques "humour" dans cette fic'. Mais j'essaye, j'essaye x)_

_Pablo / Aliiks : Diantre ! Autant de reviews, merci ! Tu n'aimes pas Adam ? Moi je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Dans la série, du moins. J'aime son petit côté israélien badass, je déteste le fait qu'il soit passé avant Tony après la mort d'Eli. Dans l'histoire... Adam, je l'aime bien et je le déteste à la fois. Comme Ziva x)_

* * *

><p><strong>Joker<strong>

.

_**POV Ziva**_

Une foulée. Un pas. Une inspiration. Un nouveau pas. Une expiration.

J'avais toujours entendu dire que la course à pied est un moyen d'oublier tout, de se vider l'esprit, de penser à autre chose. Et j'avais toujours porté croyance en ces propos, pour les avoir moi-même vérifiés. D'habitude et presque quotidiennement, depuis des années, j'aimais me réveiller aux aurores et enfiler mes baskets pour aller me défouler le long des rues vides de Washington ou d'Israël. Courir était pour moi la meilleure des façons d'extérioriser, d'oublier, de surmonter.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je réalisais que cette idée n'était pas toujours concrète.

J'avais cette terrible sensation qu'à chaque nouvelle foulée, chaque nouveau pas sur le bitume, chaque nouveau souffle, chaque nouveau battement de cœur, mes pensées me ramenaient vers lui, vers elle, vers ce mariage, vers Aleb et le plan que j'avais concocté. J'avais l'impression que, malgré moi, j'étais obligée de penser à eux, à _lui_, et que, plus j'essayais d'oublier, pire c'était.

J'essayais de les exorciser en battant le pavé de plus en plus vite, chaque foulée suivant l'autre à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Je tentais de m'épuiser et de me vider l'esprit en l'occupant par cette douleur qui remontait le long de mes chevilles jusqu'à mon échine. J'essayais de les fuir en poussant mes limites, en allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Mais malgré toute ma volonté, rien ne remplaçait cette image d'Aryah et de Tony dansant devant mes yeux, même alors que mon souffle se faisait trop rare, que mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, que le sang battait à mes tempes avec frénésie, vrillant mon crâne d'incessant coups de marteaux.

Il aimait cette femme, il m'avait remplacé, et il était heureux. Alors que je n'étais qu'une coquille vide depuis que je l'avais quitté. Sur ces deux points, je ne sais pas ce qui me troublait le plus. Mais, à ma douleur de le voir aimer cette fille, ma culpabilité venait me poignarder à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Car j'allais à nouveau l'attirer dans mon malheur. J'étais destiné à l'emmener dans la douleur, avec moi.

Je courrais depuis plus de deux heures, et depuis plus de deux heures, chacune de mes respirations semblaient être mêlées aux leurs, comme si je ne pouvais me détacher d'eux.

Découragée, l'esprit si torturé que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plus d'une semaine, je retrouvais le chemin de mon hôtel en ralentissant le rythme, à petite foulée.

Mes muscles, ma peau, ma chair n'étaient plus que douleur quand je plongeais sous la douche, déjà trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ma respiration resta sifflante jusqu'à ce que la peau de mes mains devienne fripée par l'eau brûlante, que la pièce soit tellement envahie par la buée que j'en eus l'impression d'évoluer à travers un nuage.

Je coupais l'eau et me coulais dans une serviette éponge, avec cette angoissante impression de devoir me pousser à exécuter chaque geste, comme s'ils étaient une torture supplémentaire dans cette journée qui s'annonçait mal.

J'étais vidée par cette matinée de torture, par ce jogging que j'avais l'impression d'avoir partagé avec mes pires craintes. Et j'angoissais par ce que j'allais devoir à présent affronter. Mes craintes sur Aryah et Tony se mêlaient à celles concernant l'appel que j'allais passer.

Je passais à l'attaque. D'ici ce soir, j'allais briser la vie de l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé.

Je sortais de la salle de bains, une serviette entourée autour de ma poitrine et descendant jusqu'à ma taille, une autre enroulée autour de mes cheveux. J'avançais d'un pas frêle jusqu'au téléphone. Ma bouche était sèche, tandis que je posais mon regard sur la carte d'Aleb Baanam, posée sur mon chevet. Il me l'avait donné lors de la soirée, et avait noté son numéro de téléphone personnel dessus.

Je la retournais entre mes doigts, me sentant fébrile rien qu'à la regarder.

Aleb. Il était mon plan. Il était ma façon de remplir ma mission. Il était ma solution pour annuler ce mariage.

Et surtout…

Il était ma carte joker pour réduire à néant tous les espoirs de Tony.

.

_**POV Tony**_

J'arpentais la salle de réunion, les bras fermement croisés devant moi, la mâchoire crispée à m'en faire mal. Je n'arrivais pas à décolérer, à me calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les deux israéliens installés face à moi et sirotant tranquillement café pour l'un et thé pour l'autre. Lui était d'un calme olympien, attendant avec patience que je reprenne la parole. Liat, quant à elle, semblait s'ennuyer mortellement, regardant par la fenêtre et poussant de profonds soupirs toutes les trente secondes.

-Vous me protégiez, répétais-je enfin avec dédain, alors que Liat acquiesçait d'un haussement d'épaules agacé.

-Où est le problème ?

-Le problème ? Raillais-je, contenant de plus en plus difficilement cette colère qui menaçait de me submerger. Quel est le problème ? Ziva revient, elle manque de se faire tuer, elle disparaît plus vite que la lumière, et le lendemain, je trouve deux israéliens occupés à me suivre. Alors, vraiment, non, je ne vois pas le problème.

Mon timbre s'était intensifié au fur et à mesure de ma remarque. J'hurlais presque à présent, et faisait face à Liat, les deux mains sur le bureau, tremblant de rage. Je reprenais en lui crachant presque au visage :

-Le problème, Tuvia, c'est _vous_. Vous et le reste du Mossad ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection à la c…

-Du calme, DiNozzo, m'interrompit Gibbs en entrant dans la pièce, deux gobelets de café à la main.

Je sursautais, serrais les dents et m'efforçais de retrouver un semblant de calme, reculant de la table pour aller me coller contre le mur. Liat m'observait avec cette nonchalance travaillée, bien que son regard soit maintenant teinté d'une lueur … Peinée ? Malachi, lui, avait porté son attention sur Gibbs.

Gibbs qui, en passant devant moi, me déposé un café dans la main. Je détaillais avec étonnement ce « cadeau » de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, sentant ma colère fondre comme neige au soleil tandis que je réalisais l'émerveillement de me voir offrir un café.

Mais, la tempête de neige revint presque aussi vite, balayant ma bonne humeur d'une vive bourrasque. Si Gibbs m'offrait un café, c'est que j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort, ou que j'allais en avoir besoin. Et ces trois-là comprenaient pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, grommelais-je en observant le gobelet et en soulevant le couvercle de mon café pour le humer.

Je sentis les trois regards peser sur moi juste après cette remarque. Et trempais mes lèvres dans le breuvage noir sans sembler m'en rendre compte.

Il était sucré, et au caramel. Comme je l'aime.

-Il y a eu preuve du contraire hier, objecta Malachi en remuant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

-Les snipers que nous avons tués n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir prendre le thé avec toi.

-Ils visaient Ziva, corrigeais-je. C'est elle que vous devez protéger.

-Vous deux, rectifia Liat. Même si je préférais être dans une toute autre mission que de veiller sur la vie de l'agent DiNozzo et son égo surdimensionné.

Je fermais les paupières, bouillant de colère, d'incompréhension et d'impatience. Quand enfin je rouvrais les yeux, je plongeais mes iris dans celle de Liat, mâchoire crispée à m'en faire mal. Et lâchais d'un ton autoritaire, clair, net :

-Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une protection ?

-Parce que Ziva est venue te voir, indiqua Liat en semblant s'ennuyer à mourir. Et que Ziva connait des informations qui sont confidentielles, et qu'elle aurait pu te confier…

-Quelles informations ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ils essayent vraiment de te tuer pour rien, puisque tu ne sais pas de quoi nous parlons. On pourrait leur dire et s'éviter une mission bien ennuy...

-Quelles informations ? Insistais-je en serrant les poings, la coupant dans sa remarque aussi boudeuse qu'irritante.

-Demande-lui, minauda-t-elle en s'étirant paresseusement.

-Elle est partie, aboyais-je en abattant ma main sur le bureau, toute patience à nouveau évanouie.

-Et… ? S'amusa-t-elle. Tony, tu crois vraiment que ça va s'arrêter là ? Ziva a une mission. Et tu vas probablement la revoir très bientôt, crois-moi.

.

_**POV Ziva**_

Mes mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Si peu qu'il aurait fallu vraiment les fixer avec attention pour s'en rendre compte. Hors, Aleb Baanam était bien trop occupé à me dévisager pour faire attention au reste de mon corps.

-Vous êtes ravissante, Ziva David.

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, remettant en place ma longue tresse sur mon épaule d'un geste aussi gêné que coquet. Il m'offrit son bras, m'indiquant une porte entrouverte d'un geste de la tête. Je répondais à son invitation en déclinant le bras mais en lui emboîtant le pas, pénétrant dans un salon boudoir teinté de blanc et de taupe, meublé de délicieux canapé chocolat invitant à s'y lover.

Je restais pourtant debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras tendus le long de mon corps. Aleb passa derrière moi pour se glisser vers un bar en noyer.

-Vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non. Merci.

Il acquiesça et se servit un verre d'une boisson ambrée, contenue dans une raffinée carafe de cristal transparent. Puis il revint vers moi, son verre à la main. Un sourire gigantesque au visage.

-Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez appelé, me fit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil. Vous voulez toujours les faire rompre ?

J'écarquillais mon regard, gardant la bouche entrouverte quelques secondes de trop alors que j'assimilais ses paroles.

-Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour ça ! Protestais-je enfin.

-Pour quoi, alors ?

-Je…

Je restais un instant sans voix, indécise, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de verre pour m'occuper les mains. Il m'observait avec un regard empli d'un réel amusement, les coins de ses lèvres légèrement rehaussées, comme s'il contenait difficilement son rire.

-Je voulais juste vous voir, indiquais-je d'un ton sec.

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Donc, le fait que vous m'ayez demandé d'intervenir en direction de ma sœur et de mon futur beau-frère n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous vouliez les faire rompre.

-Absolument pas, répliquais-je, cinglante.

Il afficha une moue boudeuse.

-J'étais si heureux. Même si annuler ce mariage allait me coûter un bon paquet de dollars en arrhes.

J'hochais la tête, partagée entre le désespoir et le rire sous le ton mélodramatique d'Aleb.

-Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Tony ?

-Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas ma sœur ?

-Je ne la connais pas, rétorquais-je, grinçante.

-Mais vous la haïssez.

-Monsieur l'ambassadeur, commentais-je sans cacher mon ton sarcastique, vous êtes psychologue, vous rentrez dans mon esprit, maintenant ?

-Nul besoin d'entrer dans votre esprit pour lire en vous, Ziva. Vos yeux brûlent de colère dès que je prononce le prénom de ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le récupérer vous savez. Vous êtes le summum de la beauté, Ziva. Vous pouvez avoir tous les hommes que vous voulez, j'en suis certain. D'ailleurs, je regrette que vous m'ayez appelé pour lui plutôt que pour moi.

Je soulevais un sourcil, il me fit un sourire charmeur, et rajouta, tranquillement :

-Enfin, il n'est jamais trop tard, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils pour toute réponse. Il m'indiqua un fauteuil d'un élégant geste de la main. Je m'installais, le menton haussé, ma fierté et ma dignité pour toute défense face à ce charmeur invétéré et cet homme aussi étrange qu'Aleb Baanam.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, ma douce, murmura-t-il, badin… Expliquez-moi tout. Quel est mon rôle, pour ce soir ?

.

_**POV Tony**_

Je terminais cette journée d'une façon aussi sombre qu'elle avait commencé. Même si je n'avais plus les israéliens sur le dos –j'avais juré les assassiner de ma main si jamais ils continuaient de me suivre-, je n'avais pas beaucoup plus d'informations sur la mission de Ziva. Je savais uniquement qu'elle concernait mon couple. Et je m'imaginais toute sorte de scénarios possibles. Et si Aryah avait repris du service sans m'en informer ? Et si le Mossad décidait de la récupérer et d'annuler notre mariage ? Et si Aryah n'était pas ce qu'elle m'avait indiqué ? Et si…

Gibbs n'avait répondu à aucune de mes questions, m'indiquant juste de retrouver Ziva. Ce qui était un facteur de rancune entre nous, puisque je ne lui avais ensuite plus du tout adressé la parole. Il avait peut être peur que m'en dire trop me mettrait en danger -même, si, théoriquement, un Gibbs n'a jamais peur-, mais je sentais surtout qu'il faisait ça pour Ziva, qu'ils avaient passé une sorte de pacte, et qu'il lui laissait la place de m'expliquer cette mission nous concernant, Aryah et moi.

Retrouver Ziva. J'y avais travaillé toute la journée, en solitaire et sans résultat, pendant que McBosseur et Ellie enquêtaient de leur côté sur l'affaire en cours. Ils n'étaient pas au courant, Gibbs ne leur avait rien dit, et je n'allais pas leur faire non plus.

Cette enquête était la mienne. Je n'avais aucune envie de les mettre dans la confidence. Je ne voulais pas qu'on touche à mon passé, ni à mon présent. Je voulais juste _comprendre_.

Et puis, après tout, je mettais Tim et Ellie de côté, mais on en faisait de même pour moi. Oui, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart. Aussi bien par Ziva, les israéliens, que par Gibbs. Je détestais cette sensation. Une sensation qui se maximisait quand je pensais que, peut-être, ma future femme aussi me cachait quelque chose.

J'avais l'impression que tout était faussé autour de moi. Et que j'avançais dans ce trouble en tâtonnant, en y cherchant ce puits de lumière qu'est la vérité.

Ducky avait pratiqué l'autopsie de notre attaquant. Cette dernière n'avait fait que m'apprendre qu'il avait du cholestérol et avait fait quinze ans de prison, d'où l'état pitoyable de son estomac et de ses dents.

J'étais désespéré. De ce flou, de ces secrets, et...De ne pas savoir où était passée Ziva. Elle était apparue dans ma vue en un éclair, pour en disparaître aussitôt. Et, une fois de plus, je sentais que j'allais la perdre. Avec d'autant plus de douleur et de non-dits qu'auparavant.

Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je voulais être sûr que la femme que j'allais épouser n'avait plus rien à jouer avec le Mossad. Je voulais que Ziva m'explique. Je voulais que ces cachotteries cessent. Je voulais comprendre.

Je voulais _la_ revoir.

.

Pour finir cette horrible journée, je devais me rendre dans un endroit que je détestais. J'étais passé chercher Aryah à notre appartement, et nous roulions en silence jusqu'à cette maudite destination. Moi, ruminant ma colère, mes pensées et ma mauvaise humeur, elle fuyant cette noirceur qui devait émaner de ma personne, regardant par la vitre, murée dans son silence.

Je me garais au cœur de l'immense parking, et sortais de la voiture avec un profond soupir, jetant un regard de regret vers ma Mustang, l'envie de la reprendre pour filer me titillant plus que tout.

Mon devoir de fiancé m'obligeait cependant à suivre ma future épouse jusqu'à la grande maison. Je ruminais jusqu'à ce que l'on passe la porte de cette horrible salle à manger, essayant de retrouver ce sourire crispé, de façade, que j'abordais toujours face à lui.

Puis…

Ce fut comme si je venais de me prendre un mur en pleine face, tellement le choc me frappa. J'esquissais un pas en arrière, troublé, souffle coupé. Mon regard s'arrêta sur cette seule et unique personne, oubliant tout le reste pour ne voir qu'elle.

Je me demande encore combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à la regarder, incapable de réaliser qu'elle était concrètement là, face à moi. Qu'elle m'était revenue aussi facilement.

Incapable de comprendre comment et pourquoi, alors qu'Aryah et moi répondions simplement à une nouvelle invitation à dîner de mon irascible beau-frère, se trouvait installée à table, un verre de Bellini à la main… Ce mirage que je n'attendais plus. Ziva David.

* * *

><p><em>Haha :) Alors, un avis ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? De Ziva et de ses pensées alors qu'elle court, ou qu'elle parle à Aleb ? De Tony et de sa colère face à Liat ? De son sentiment de désarroi en se sentant à l'écart, et loin de Ziva ? Et Aleb ? Vous aimez Aleb ?<em>


	13. Diner

_Hola ! _

_Un nouveau chapitre, entièrement DiNozzoïesque par la pensée, même si vous allez suivre le quatuor Tony/Ziva/Aryah/Aleb..._

_J'ai énormément aimé ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le commencer, mais une fois lancée, il s'est écrit d'une traite, et j'en suis plutôt contente !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira également !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Jen : Hahaha, je ne promets pas un happy Tiva. *évite les lancers de tomate* Je vais y réfléchir.<em>

_WJ: BWAHAHAHA NAAAAAN_

_Chou: Aaaah Aleb. Je l'aime bien. Un personnage très intéressant à manier =) Merci pour ce com', et pour celui sur l'épilogue de Bad Guy ! (je ne savais même pas que tu lisais cette fic'!)_

_Nan' : Haha, tu vas être servie en introspection DiNozzoienne ici. Je me serai écouté, j'aurais fait un peu d'Aryah aussi, mais je préfère éviter les nouveaux lancers de tomate x)_

_Kendy : Hahaha, j'aime faire durer le suspense ! Merci pour ce com ! _

_Pablo : Muahahaha, deux reviews, coooool ! Le café de Gibbs pour Tony ? Un geste de réconfort, quand le Gibbs sait que le DiNozzo est tout tourmenté à cause du retour d'une certaine israélienne et de ses compatriotes._

* * *

><p><strong>Dîner<strong>

**.**

Je m'efforçais de me reprendre et d'ignorer la lueur sarcastique lisible dans les deux prunelles sombres d'Aleb. Il se moquait de moi, ravi de me voir si troublé. Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de me dévoiler plus devant lui, d'ouvrir mes émotions face à un type qui ne savait pas ce que « loyauté » signifiait. Je pris donc une longue inspiration et, mon bras venant de lui-même entourer la taille d'Aryah, j'avançais vers la table, mon attention voguant entre _elle_ et lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une invitée, Aleb, notais-je en essayant de garder mon ton le plus posé, même si je savais que mon regard trahissait la colère qui montait en moi.

-Ziva David, la fille de l'ancien directeur David, du Mossad, indiqua l'ambassadeur en envoyant un sourire à charmeur à Ziva, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête courtois mais formel.

-Je sais qui est Ziva, spécifiais-je sèchement, en venant enfin croiser les pupilles chocolat. Une ancienne officier du Mossad, une ancienne agent du NCIS, une israélienne dont la collaboration avec l'ambassadeur d'Israël serait un plus pour leur image à tous les deux.

Je m'arrêtais, dents serrées, incapable de me détacher de son regard noisette. Il était empli de douleur, comme si cette conversation était pour elle une pure torture. Pourtant, si elle était ici, c'est qu'elle avait cherché à être conviée à ce repas. Je n'avais donc aucune empathie à avoir envers elle.

-J'oubliais que vous aviez un passé commun, sourit Aleb de ce ton si faux qu'il m'en donna la nausée.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Aryah, ma chère, veux-tu que je te présente ?

-Pas la peine, asséna Aryah d'un ton si glacé qu'il sembla refroidir la température de la pièce en une seule seconde. Que fait-elle là ?

Aleb haussa un sourcil. Et secoua la tête avec une espèce de lassitude chargée de dédain.

-Aryah, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle devant nos invités…

-Je t'ai posé une question, siffla-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table, mains posées sur la nappe de coton brodée.

Aleb entrouvrit la bouche, mais Ziva leva la main avant que mon beau-frère n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Je détournais le regard de cette main que j'avais serré avec tendresse et ferveur, quelques années auparavant, en lui priant de ne pas me quitter. J'étais incapable de rester fixé sur elle sans montrer ces émotions qui me travaillaient. Ces émotions qui devaient rester miennes, profondément cachées dans les tréfonds de mon esprit.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Aryah se redresser lentement, comme pour jauger cette femme qu'elle devait considérer comme son ennemie. Aryah connaissait une partie de mon passé. Et avait réussi à apprendre de plusieurs de mes collègues la façon dont j'avais mis des mois à me remettre du départ de ma belle israélienne. Aryah savait. Et je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle détestait cette situation, qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette personne qui m'avait fait souffrir par son absence, ici, face à elle.

-J'ai proposé à Aleb que nous nous rencontrions pour discuter des avancées politiques de notre pays, énonça posément Ziva. Et il m'a donc invité à partager votre repas ce soir, pour que cette discussion puisse se faire dans un cadre agréable.

-« Agréable », répéta Aryah, le mot semblant lui échapper comme une insulte, comme si cette idée semblait la plus stupide du monde à ses yeux.

Pour moi, cette idée n'était qu'un mensonge. Je connaissais assez Ziva pour savoir qu'elle ne venait pas de nous annoncer la vérité. Et qu'elle était là pour bien autre chose. Autre chose qui devait très certainement avoir lien avec sa mission.

Ziva était donc ici pour moi et Aryah.

Ma fiancée secoua la tête avec un rire amer. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées, essayant de décrypter le nœud d'informations qui virevoltaient dans mon esprit, de comprendre ce qui avait vraiment motivé mon ancienne collègue à participer à ce repas. Pourquoi un repas avec Aleb, si elle voulait discuter de cette mission ? Pourquoi s'inviter chez l'ambassadeur d'Israël ? Chez le frère d'Aryah ? Pourquoi ?

-Si on s'installait ? Proposa Aleb en nous désignant deux chaises.

Je ne réfutais d'abord pas, préférant garder le silence, debout derrière le dossier de nos chaises, Aryah tout près de moi. Puis, je laissais glisser mon regard vers Ziva, m'arrêtant sur l'espace entre elle et Aleb.

Il venait de poser sa large paume sur celle de mon ancienne collègue, et caressait le dos de sa main de son pouce. Un geste qui me donna un haut le cœur, que je cachais en posant une main devant ma bouche, imitant une quinte de toux.

La main d'Aleb sur celle de Ziva. Une pincée de jalousie me déchira le cœur.

Je passais mon bras autour de la taille de ma fiancée, l'enlaçant pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches touchent les miennes. Je sentais la chaleur d'Aryah contre moi, l'effluve de son parfum me chatouiller les narines. Je percevais la tension de son corps sous ma paume. Je caressais doucement sa hanche, comme pour l'apaiser. Comme pour m'apaiser.

Aryah était mon futur. Ziva était mon passé. Rien de plus.

Et je refusais de jouer au petit jeu du duo qui était en face de moi. Je refusais que l'on continue à me manipuler, que l'on continue à me cacher des choses, surtout si ces dernières touchaient mon couple.

Je tirais ma fiancée par la taille, l'attirant vers la porte, et lui glissais à l'oreille un mot que seul elle entendit : « Partons ». Elle ne me résista pas.

J'avais à peine posé ma main sur la porte que mon prénom fusa, provenant de mon ancienne collègue. Je m'immobilisais, avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avancer, de ne plus pouvoir esquisser un geste, tant que cet appel n'aurait pas eu de suite. J'avais perçu le désespoir dans son timbre. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte.

Je me retournais lentement vers elle, imité par Aryah.

-Ziva.

-Je dois te parler.

-Tu connais mon téléphone, indiquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-A elle aussi.

Aryah émit un petit sursaut. Je resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille pour la rassurer.

-Devant Aleb ?

Ziva observa un instant mon beau-frère, les paupières semi-baissée. Il acquiesça à sa demande silencieuse, nous fit un signe de la main, et balança d'un ton badin :

-J'ai fait ma part du travail et vous ai réunis au sein de cette pièce plutôt bien insonorisée, et gardée de tout tueur fou potentiel. Je pense que je n'en saurai pas plus sur le pourquoi du comment, Ziva n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle comptait vous annoncer. Je vous laisse donc clôturer cette petite soirée. Sans vous entretuer, si possible, n'est-ce-pas ma petite sœur adorée ?

Aryah lui lança un juron en hébreu. Aleb éclata de rire. Et quitta la pièce par une seconde porte, laissant notre trio se faire face, Ziva debout devant son assiette vide, Aryah et moi à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Je comprenais désormais le rôle d'Aleb dans ce simulacre de soirée. Il était le seul moyen de nous réunir sans attirer l'attention d'Aryah, sans lui faire suspecter quelque chose. Ziva avait exploité le lien frère/sœur de ma fiancée et d'Aleb. Même si lui même ne savait probablement pas quelle conclusion ce petit jeu allait avoir.

Une conclusion qui, d'avance, me donnait des sueurs froides. Comme si, déjà, je devinais ce qu'il allait advenir de ma future femme, de mon couple. De mon bonheur. Comme si, d'avance, j'anticipais mon malheur, je retrouvais cette boule à la gorge qui m'avait si douloureusement accompagné trois ans auparavant, quand j'avais perdu celle qui était ma vie.

Le cœur d'Aryah battait si fort que je sentais sa peau vibrer sous mes bras. Je la sentais prête à sauter sur mon ancienne collègue, prête à retrouver ses élans de guerrière, prête à entrer dans le conflit. Et ce au premier mot de travers de Ziva.

Je respirais longuement par le nez, m'incitant à me calmer. Je ne voulais pas d'une guerre entre mon passé et mon présent. Je voulais un heureux mariage. La joie. Le sourire. Juste le bonheur.

Et pourtant, il semblait à présent déjà bien loin, tel une petite lueur au fond d'un puits, intouchable.

-Alors Ziva, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? Demandais-je, cachant mon malaise derrière un ton sec, cassant.

Elle baissa son regard vers son Bellini, passa une main sur son avant-bras, et lança enfin, en haussant son regard vers nous.

-Aryah, souffla l'israélienne en regardant ma future femme droit dans les yeux. Ce que j'avais à te dire la concerne. Vous concerne.

Je regardais Aryah, fronçais les sourcils, et revenais porter mon attention sur Ziva. Ma fiancée se détacha doucement de ma paume, avançant d'un pas, comme pour prévenir les futurs mots de Ziva.

-On t'écoute, siffla Aryah.

-Non, c'est moi qui t'écoute, Aryah, corrigea calmement Ziva.

Ma fiancée haussa le menton, incrédule. Je secouais la tête, perdu. Ziva reprit, en posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise suivante, pour mieux avancer vers nous :

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as un compte en banque de deux-cent-mille euros en Suisse, Aryah. Pourquoi et comment tu as réussi à manipuler les informations du Mossad pour en user. Pourquoi tu as trahi ton pays. Ton entourage.

Ziva plongea son regard dans le mien. A mon grand étonnement, je découvris qu'il brillait, rougis par des larmes retenues. Comme un reflet de celui que je devais avoir, après avoir entendu des mots aussi frappants les uns des autres.

-Pourquoi tu as trahi Tony, Aryah.

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha ! Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? La confrontation avec Aryah ? La réaction d'Aleb ? La discussion entre Tony et Ziva ? Les sentiments de Tony ? Et la fin ?<em>

_Petite pause sur cette fic', je reviens d'ici fin juin - début juillet !_


	14. Face à face

_Helloooo !_

_De retour après une petite absence, ma box est revenue ! YOUHOU !_

_J'espère que vous vous souvenez encore de cette fic'... Si petit trou de mémoire, rappelez-vous : Tony est fiancée à Aryah, qui est suspectée d'espionner le Mossad. Ziva doit intervenir. Et le tout se fait chez Aleb, l'Ambassadeur d'Israël et le frère d'Aryah._

_Et Ziva vient de mettre Aryah face à la vérité, en profitant que Tony était dans la même pièce !_

_Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour les précédents commentaires !_

* * *

><p><strong>Face à face<strong>

.

Je venais de lâcher les mots qui allaient foudroyer la vie de Tony. Ils retentissaient encore dans la pièce, comme tremblant entre les murs. Je les sentais presque ricocher contre moi, pour mieux me griffer chaque parcelle de peau exposée, pour mieux me punir. Ces mots étaient aussi douloureux que des braises sur ma peau qui semblait à vif. _Mes_ mots étaient ma torture.

Je sentais que mon regard était brûlant, comme rougi par des larmes de colère, de peine, de culpabilité. J'avais envie de courir vers lui et de lui demander pardon, de quitter cet endroit en leur laissant leur vie à tous les deux, en lui permettant de garder l'espoir et la joie qu'il semblait avoir trouvé avec Aryah.

Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'avais fait le mal. Je venais peut être d'aider Tony, mais je venais aussi de lui planter un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Et à en voir la façon dont son regard écarquillé déviait entre moi et Aryah, dont ses mains tremblaient, dont il entrouvrait et refermait la bouche, à la recherche d'air ou de mots, il en souffrait déjà mille fois.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées et tentait de rester droite, m'aidant du dossier de la chaise contre laquelle j'étais appuyée pour ne pas m'affaisser sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Aryah s'était immobilisée, figée dans une pure immobilité, les mains agrippées au bord de la table, ses jointures blanchies tant elle la serrait. Et Tony… Tony attendait que ces… Quatre… Cinq… Secondes de silence s'écoulent, avec, lui semblait-il, l'espoir impossible que j'allais éclater de rire et lancer que je faisais à Aryah l'équivalent d'un premier avril israélien.

Enfin, je repris la parole, la bouche presque pâteuse tant elle était asséchée, malgré le cocktail que j'avais siroté quand Aleb était encore à mes côtés.

-J'attends, Aryah. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut comme si mes mots venaient de la sortir de sa torpeur, pour mieux déchaîner la tornade qu'elle était. D'un bond, presque le temps d'un battement de cil, elle franchit le faible espace qui nous séparait, m'attrapa à la gorge, et me propulsa contre le mur de toutes ses forces, laissant sur ma peau brûlante la trace de ses doigts, en une empreinte largement douloureuse.

J'entendis à peine Tony lui dire d'arrêter, je vis à peine la façon dont il essaya de la calmer en agrippant son bras. Elle le repoussa comme on le ferait avec un enfant gênant, toute à sa colère. Et sauta à nouveau sur moi, une haine farouche brûlant au cœur des deux iris d'un bleu translucides.

Cette fois, je réussis à l'esquiver en roulant sur le côté, et lui envoyait à mon tour un coup dans les côtes, me permettant ainsi de lui couper le souffle assez longtemps pour pouvoir me redresser.

Mais elle semblait aussi rapide qu'une lionne, et à peine m'étais-je remis debout qu'elle m'envoyait ses pieds dans les jambes et me propulsait à nouveau à terre, pour m'asséner une gifle en plein visage. Je lui répondis en appuyant d'une main sur son menton pour la retenir loin de moi, de l'autre sur son bras pour essayer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Puis, je sentis que le poids qu'elle faisait peser sur moi diminuait, et je la vis reculer vivement, son regard hargneux toujours vissé sur moi. Je me relevais en passant une main sous mon nez, effaçant les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en échappait. Et déglutissais un moment, tout en observant la façon dont Tony tenait sa fiancée, la façon dont il serait les dents, la mâchoire si crispée que je voyais ses muscles se dessiner sur son profil. La façon dont il semblait la contenir avec difficulté, ses deux bras passés autour de la taille et des avant-bras d'Aryah pour l'empêcher de sauter à nouveau sur moi. La façon dont il se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille, comme pour la calmer, alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser pour revenir se jeter sur moi.

Je me collais au mur, dans l'attente. D'une suite, d'une nouvelle bataille, d'un résultat. J'étais hypnotisée par cette femme qui était mon ennemie, par cet homme qui parvenait lentement à la calmer, par la façon dont Aryah semblait se détendre peu à peu, au fil de chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'égrenait.

Enfin, au bout d'une ou de deux longues minutes seulement perturbées par ses chuchotements, la respiration allant decrescendo d'Aryah, et les battements de mon cœur qui faisait vriller mon être tout entier, il la relâcha.

Elle remit en place l'une de ses mèches, évitant mon regard pour ne croiser que celui de Tony. Lui aussi évitait de rencontrer mes iris, et je savais que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y vois son trouble, sa stupeur, sa colère… Sa rancœur.

Puis, elle inspira longuement, passa une main sur sa nuque en venant porter son attention sur le coin du plafond, juste au-dessus de moi.

Sa voix filtra, encore sifflante, encore troublée par une colère et un autre flot d'émotions que je ne voulais pas reconnaître, mais qui la faisait trembloter :

-C'est toi qui trahi ton pays, Ziva David, en croyant les mensonges que tout le monde te raconte.

Je plissais mon regard, surprise par cette attaque. Et risquais un coup d'œil vers Tony. Il observait sa fiancée avec un mélange de méfiance et d'espoir, comme s'il ne savait plus que penser.

-Je ne suis pas celle qui est suspectée d'espionnage ! Rétorquais-je, avec cette impression que ma réponse n'était qu'un grognement qui s'échappait du plus profond de ma gorge irritée par la poigne de mon ennemie.

Elle lança une petite œillade vers Tony, revint poser son attention sur le même coin du plafond blanc, croisa les bras devant elle, et siffla entre ses dents.

-Ces deux-cent mille euros sont un montant familial.

-Le Mossad l'aurait su, rétorquais-je. Tu es suspectée de les avoir gagnée en t'infiltrant dans leurs dossiers pour y récupérer des informations secrètes. Ils ont eu ton identifiant, Aryah.

-Quelqu'un me l'a volé, cracha-t-elle.

Elle fit ensuite un pas vers moi, menaçante. Aussitôt, je me remis en position de défense, prête à parer un nouveau coup. Mais elle se contenta de me jauger avec dédain, mépris. Et de siffler d'un ton aussi bas que sec :

-Quelqu'un s'est joué de moi. Et en ce qui concerne cet argent… Le Mossad ne connait pas une partie de ma vie personnelle. Celle que j'ai voulu garder secrète. Celle qui ne les regarde pas.

Je la jaugeais à mon tour. Et passais une main sur mon visage encore douloureux.

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

Elle inspira profondément, comme si ma question ne lui inspirait que du mépris.

-Parce que tu viens faire de ma vie un enfer.

-Je viens rétablir la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Tu espionnes le Mossad.

-Aryah.

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux devant le souffle de Tony. Aryah se tourna vers lui, bras écarquillés, regard horrifié.

-Tony, tu ne la crois pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son regard avait avant glissé sur moi, chargé d'autant de questions que de peur. Aryah lui attrapa la manche, le buste courbée, donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rester droite sous l'effet du choc.

-Tony ?

Il affaissa les épaules, et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Sa main lasse vint ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà trop maltraités par ce geste depuis les dix dernières minutes.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Aryah, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cet argent.

Elle secoua la tête. Essuya ses yeux. Et tendit un doigt vers moi, tournant le dos à Tony.

-Tu vois. Je l'avais prévu.

Elle tendit la main vers la table et attrapa la première assiette qui passait à portée de main. Assiette qu'elle propulsa contre le mur, à moins d'un centimètre de mon visage. Je reçu quelques éclats de porcelaine sur la joue, mais les esquivait assez vite pour ne pas en avoir de dommages.

Elle se mit alors à hurler, tout en attrapant une deuxième assiette, et en l'envoyant à nouveau juste à côté de moi :

-Tu viens pour briser mon mariage !

-Tu es accusée d'espionnage, criais-je sur le même niveau de voix.

Une nouvelle assiette. Je devais m'abaisser pour les éviter. Je ne voyais plus que son ombre et quelques formes trop floues dans la pièce, trop occupée à éviter la porcelaine luxueuse pour me rendre compte du reste. Elle hurlait à présent, tellement fort que je me demandais pourquoi Aleb n'était pas encore intervenu. La pièce était probablement extrêmement bien insonorisée, comme il me l'avait promis.

-C'est faux ! FAUX !

Je sentis sa voix défaillir. Son hurlement mourir en plainte. Les assiettes cessèrent de pleuvoir autour de moi.

Je la vis chuter au sol. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, en proie à un mélange de colère et de sanglots silencieux. Ses épaules étaient secouées par de lents spasmes.

-C'est faux. Je n'ai pas trahi mon pays. Faux. FAUX.

Je m'appuyais des deux mains contre le mur, troublée par ce soudain revirement de situation. Et cherchais le regard de Tony, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il se contenta de se baisser vers sa fiancée, pour lui relever le menton doucement. Il m'évitait. J'en eus plus mal au cœur que jamais. Car ce non-échange de regard était le signe le plus fragrant de sa colère contre moi.

-D'où viennent ces deux-cent mille euros, Aryah ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'air plus faible que jamais, ainsi assise au sol, ses longues jambes courbées vers sa poitrine, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux.

-J'ai un passé, Tony, commenta-t-elle d'une petite voix, le regard lointain.

Il lui caressa la joue.

-Aryah, il faut que tu me parles.

Une larme roula sur le visage de la jeune femme. J'essayais de me faire le plus silencieuse possible, avec l'impression de troubler l'intimité de ce couple, même si je venais peut-être de le briser.

Elle s'essuya la joue en la frottant contre son genou. Et leva son regard translucide vers mon ancien collègue.

-Le Mossad est derrière moi, je te le promets. Cet… Cet argent, c'est…

Elle marqua une longue pause, destinée à rassembler esprit et force. Je retins ma respiration, avec l'impression que respirer allait l'arrêter dans ses explications pour la faire revenir à la fureur :

-…J'ai un enfant, Tony. Et un ancien mari. Ce compte, c'est le sien. Celui de notre petit garçon.

Elle passa une main sur sa bouche avec lenteur.

-Il s'appelle… Il s'appelle Hezel.

A cet instant, je compris que le Mossad s'était trompé en mettant un espionnage sur le dos d'Aryah. Que mon ancienne agence avait pris de l'argent adressé à un enfant qui grandissait pour un pot de vin au nom d'Aryah.

Je compris que j'avais fait une erreur en acceptant cette mission.

Et au regard abasourdi que lança Tony en direction de l'autre israélienne, je compris que je venais probablement de briser leur mariage, en dévoilant le lourd secret de la future fiancée.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du duel ZivaAryah ? De leur bataille ? Des révélations ? De la réaction de Tony ? Un passage préféré ? Vous aimez toujours la fic' ? :)_


	15. Nuage de poussière

_Hello !_

_Je sais, presque deux semaines de délai entre les chapitres, c'est long. Et inhabituel de ma part. Pour explication : Vie privée très chargée, deux chapitres de White, et un chapitre de Plume. D'où une PBG overbookée._

_Ici, un chapitre entièrement DiNozzoien. Vous vouliez la réaction de Tony ? Vous allez l'avoir ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Kendy 92 : Aryah n'est ni noire, ni blanche, dans cette histoire. Elle n'est peut-être pas "la" méchante, mais elle a fait du mal autour d'elle... Héhéhé<em>

_WJ : *Console WJ en lui tapotant le dos*_

_Nan' : Aryah en colère est dangereuse, je confirme. Et encore, là, elle était relativement calme face à Ziva. Muahaha..._

_Pablo : Ziva n'est pas coupable... Mais... Y'en a un qui va avoir du mal à le comprendre. Muahaha. Parce, après tout, elle a accepté la mission. Elle aurait pu aussi dire "non". Un simple "non". *rire dangereux*_

_Chou : Aleb n'est ni blanc, ni noir non plus. Il est surtout le spectateur amusé de cette histoire, de ce trio amoureux. Enfin, pour le moment. Muahahaha_

_Crazy : Il est fort possible que Tony se laisse porter par une certaine colère oui. *sourire innocent*_

_Amy: Comme tu dis, pour le moment, c'est "mal barré" entre tes bébés. Mais je n'aime pas écrire des suites où tout est facile, n'est-ce-pas ? ;]_

_Jen : Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le lancer d'assiettes. Et la Aryah fragile. Deux facettes en moins de quelques minutes. Laquelle est la vraie ? Muaahahhaha_

_Sashette : Tony en a peut-être assez des mensonges ? Celui d'Aryah est peut-être celui de trop ? Surtout à quatre jours de leur mariage... *Sourire adorable*_

_Oce: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouh ! Plein de reviews ! Merci ! J'adore en recevoir tout plein comme ça *sort les cotillons* Alors, oui, Aryah a caché la vérité à Tony, mais Ziva est celle qui a tout mis sur le tapis. A qui va-t-il en vouloir le plus ? Hahaha :)_

_MDH : Merci pour avoir rattrapé toutes ces reviews ! *contente* Tu auras un affrontement Tony et Ziva. Avec plein de feels. Et oui. Mais, en attendant... *sourire dément*_

_Anonyme : Il y a une suite. Même qu'elle est ci-dessous. Mais avant la suite, il y a aussi une PBG qui doit l'écrire, et la PBG manque parfois de temps, d'où un petit délai entre deux postages... ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nuage de poussière<strong>

**.**

En une soirée, ma vie venait de s'éparpiller dans l'air tel un nuage de poussière, et de s'étioler pour ne me laisser qu'un profond sentiment de désespoir, de mensonge, de trahison.

Je regardais le sol, aux pieds d'Aryah, incapable d'aller chercher son regard. Tout comme j'étais incapable de relever mon visage vers celui de Ziva, même si je sentais ses deux prunelles chocolat me détailler avec toute la douleur qui émanait d'elle. Je ne voulais pas aller lire le « pardon » chez elles. Je ne voulais pas, car je savais qu'en cet instant, je l'aurais rejeté en bloc.

Alors je fermais les yeux, effaçant de ma vue cette pièce, repoussant la nausée qui montait en moi alors que j'assimilais toutes ces dernières informations, trop de mensonges, de manipulations, de traîtrise.

Qui m'avait le plus menti ?

Gibbs ? Gibbs, en cachant pour lui cette information sur ma fiancée ? En me mentant sur le fait qu'Aryah était suspectée de trahison ? En me laissant dans le flou pendant trop longtemps alors qu'il aurait pu abréger mes interrogations ? Gibbs, en laissant Ziva me révéler cette information qui allait briser mon couple ?

Ziva ? Ziva et ce simulacre de soirée. Ziva venait de briser mon bonheur en jouant de ma confiance, en jouant de mes relations familiales. En jouant de mots qui m'avaient atteint de plein fouet, pour me laisser pantelant, tel un pantin désarticulé, dont les seuls fils qui le maintenaient encore debout étaient cette colère qui enflait en lui pour ne demander qu'à en sortir.

Aryah ? Aryah et son fils. Un mensonge, encore un. Un de trop dans la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo. Un de trop alors que notre mariage devait avoir lieu dans quatre jours. Ma future fiancée s'était jouée de moi. En me parlant de fonder une famille, de créer la vie alors qu'elle avait déjà eu un enfant. Elle m'avait menti pendant toutes ces soirées où nous avions parlé de notre future vie, et de cette joie que nous connaitrions en tenant un futur bébé entre nos bras, notre création. Notre _unique_ création, à tous les deux.

Je ne savais pas contre qui j'étais le plus en colère. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal.

J'étais désabusé, fatigué, las. Les secrets des israéliens, les non-dits de Gibbs. Le silence autour de moi. Puis ce coup en traître de Ziva, cette rencontre chez Aleb, inattendue. Gibbs, Aryah, Hezel. Ziva.

Ziva. Qui avait utilisé mes liens familiaux pour détruire ma future vie. Elle avait usé de ma famille pour la détruire.

Mes poings se fermèrent sur eux-mêmes, alors que j'inspirais profondément, les yeux toujours clos. Autour de moi, le silence était pesant, seulement entravé par la respiration hachée d'Aryah, toujours assise à mes pieds. J'entendais à peine Ziva, mais je la sentais. Toujours à la même place. Toujours à me fixer.

Mes lèvres se dessellèrent enfin alors que j'entrouvrais les paupières, évitant toujours Ziva pour poser mon regard sur Aryah. Ses yeux translucides étaient noyés de larmes. Pourtant, je n'en ressentais aucune émotion. Je savais les agents du Mossad entraînés pour simuler les émotions. Et si elle avait pu me mentir d'une façon aussi simple sur son passé, elle pouvait aussi le faire maintenant.

Ziva était peut-être perturbée par sa culpabilité, et avait décidé qu'Aryah était innocente. Et elle l'était, sur cette question du Mossad, je n'en avais aucun doute. Mais, en ce qui me concernait, en ce qui concernait tout le reste, ce n'était que le début des questions. Et des réponses.

Ma voix sortit, rêche, cassante, aussi aiguisée que la lame d'un couteau.

-Qui es-tu réellement, Aryah Baanam ? Tu as d'autre chose à me révéler avant notre mariage ?

Elle papillonna des paupières et frotta ses joues de la naissance de son poignet. Puis, elle se redressa lentement, comme courbée par le poids de la douleur, les épaules penchées vers l'avant.

Même si le regard qu'elle me lança alors était aussi vif que l'éclair, tout comme la question qu'elle m'asséna :

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Un mouvement sur le côté m'indiqua que Ziva se faufilait vers la porte. Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main sur le côté, mon bras tendu vers elle. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis immédiatement s'immobiliser, comme figée par ce simple geste.

Je voulais qu'elle entende cette conversation. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne le mal qu'elle m'avait fait.

Le sang pulsait à mes tempes, la pièce était trouble autour de moi, ma gorge était aussi sèche que si j'avais passé une semaine entière dans le Sahara. J'avais mal. Cette trahison des deux femmes de ma vie était aussi brûlante que toutes les lames chauffées à blanc au monde. Mes pensées ne demandaient qu'à s'éparpiller pour ne laisser que cette coquille vide, ce Tony vidé de son bonheur.

Pourtant, je poursuivais, sur le même ton cassant, sec, repoussant tous mes sentiments pour ne laisser parler que celui qui me tenait encore debout : La colère.

- Pourquoi je devrais ? Tu m'as menti sur ton fils, tu as pu le faire sur beaucoup d'autres choses.

Je serrais les poings, mes ongles rentrant dans la chair de mes paumes alors que je poursuivais :

-Cette fois où tu m'as expliqué combien tu serais heureuse de porter un enfant, combien tu aimerais que je sois l'unique père de ta descendance. Mensonge. Ces fois où…

Je fermais les yeux, frappé par la dure réalité.

-…Où tu me disais que tu allais en voyage d'affaires. Mensonge. Tu allais voir ton fils.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ne flancha pas. Seule l'expression passant dans son regard parla pour elle. Un éclair de tristesse qui me prouvait que j'avais raison.

Je me tournais alors vers Ziva. Et m'avançais d'un pas vers elle, avec l'impression que, en lieu et place des bouts de porcelaine parsemés au sol, mes semelles crissaient sur les morceaux épars de ma vie brisée.

-Ne t'occupe plus de ma vie privée, Ziva. Ne t'occupe plus de nous. Le NCIS reprend l'affaire et retrouvera la personne qui a usurpé l'identité d'Aryah.

Je balayais l'air de ma main, plus usé que jamais.

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

Je tournais les talons, et jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Aryah. Elle semblait fragile, si fragile, les bras repliés autour de son maigre corps. Mais, à présent, je ne savais pas si cette apparence était réelle ou non. Si ce n'était encore qu'un mensonge. Je ne savais plus si cette image que j'aimais était vraie, elle aussi.

-Tu peux dormir chez ton frère cette nuit, Aryah.

Je claquais la porte de la pièce. Et m'éloignais sombrement, les mains dans les poches.

Inconscient du fait qu'une larme venait de rouler sur ma joue, vite suivie de sa consœur. Inconscient de ma douleur.

Une seule pensée m'obnubilait à présent : Des réponses. J'avais besoin de réponses.

.

Je le trouvais installé dans sa luxueuse cuisine. Il était assis contre la table en inox, les coudes posés sur le plateau, un verre d'une boisson ambrée à la main.

Il me fit un fin sourire en me voyant apparaître. Et me désigna le coin de la pièce d'un geste du menton.

Je me retournais pour suivre son geste, et découvris une desserte recouverte de bouteilles alcoolisées de toutes sortes. J'attrapais la première qui me vint, une bouteille de Scotch dont la valeur devait être supérieure à une année entière de mon salaire.

Je me versais un verre plein à ras bord, et le vidais d'un trait, me satisfaisant de cette sensation aigre qui dévala le long de mon œsophage et de mon estomac, en une brûlure si stridente qu'elle me fit un instant oublier celle de mes pensées.

Puis, la douleur initiale revint. Je me servis un nouveau verre et me tournais vers Aleb, à l'affut de réponses. Et, à la lueur de son regard et au demi-sourire de l'ambassadeur, je compris qu'il savait déjà tout. Qu'il avait entendu l'intégralité de conversation. Je ne m'embarrassais donc pas d'explications, passant directement au plus intéressant :

-Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

-Ma pauvre vaisselle en porcelaine… Sourit-il en faisant tourner le verre entre ses doigts.

Puis il montra l'Ipad posé devant lui, où se trouvait encore une image de la pièce désormais vide où venait de se réaliser ce cauchemar.

-J'avais lancé la caméra. Le film était épatant.

Je réprimais un grognement de colère. Et restais debout, frustré, mon verre crispé dans ma paume.

-Tu connaissais le plan de Ziva ?

-Je l'avais deviné.

-Elle était là pour ta sœur.

Aleb haussa les épaules. Et observa sa boisson avec intérêt, comme si elle contenait toutes les réponses aux questions de l'humanité.

-Je sais que ma sœur est innocente, indiqua l'homme d'un ton badin en relevant enfin son regard vers moi. Enfin, sur cette histoire-ci…

Il pouffa, et balaya l'air de sa main.

-Je suis l'ambassadeur d'Israël. Je m'occuperai de cette affaire avec le Mossad, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il racla sa gorge, et repris, du même ton de conversation :

-Si je vous ai réunis ici, ce soir, tous les trois, c'est pour prouver à Ziva qu'elle devait arrêter cette enquête.

-Et pour que je sache la vérité sur Hezel.

-Mon neveu adoré, confirma Aleb avec un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi Aryah ne m'a rien dit ?

-Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu connaisses son passé, répondit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. Qui voudrait comme future épouse d'une femme qui a tué une centaine de personnes dans sa jeunesse, d'une femme qui a trahi son pays en épousant l'un des hauts dignitaires du pays avec lequel il est en guerre, d'une femme qui a laissé son enfant en Suisse pour lui garantir une vie sauve, même si pour cela il doit vivre dans un pensionnat ou l'humanité et la joie ne sont que des rêves intouchables ?

J'en restais bouche-bée.

-Le père d'Hezel est…

-Un de nos pires ennemis, oui. Iran et Israël réunis dans un mariage voué au malheur, c'est tout ma sœur !

-Où est le père ?

Il poussa un soupir profondément dramatique. Et écarta les bras autour de lui.

-Ici, là-bas, ailleurs. Ils se sont séparés sous les ordres de nos deux nations. Et oui, elle l'aime encore.

Cette réponse fut comme un uppercut qui me frappa en pleine face. Ma main trembla si fort sous l'effet du choc qu'elle en fut aspergée de Scotch.

Je secouais ma tête dans tous les sens, essayant de rassembler mes esprits pour réunir toutes les pièces de ce puzzle. Pour _comprendre_. Mais la seule remarque qui me parvint fut :

-Tu es heureux de notre malheur, c'est ça ?

-Ce serait te mentir que de te dire « non », Tony.

-Tu n'aimes pas ta sœur ?

Il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

-Je n'aime pas votre couple. Tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut, Tony.

Je finissais à nouveau mon verre d'un trait sous cette remarque. Et me tournais vers la desserte pour attraper la bouteille, glissant vers l'extérieur, jetant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Tu n'es qu'un sale connard, Aleb.

-L'ambassadeur d'Israël te remercie pour cette humble remarque et te souhaite une excellente soirée, rétorqua l'individu d'un ton amusé. Et n'oublie pas, je m'occupe de cette histoire, ok ?

Je grognais et m'éloignais d'un pas sombre. Il n'entendit pas ma réponse. Un « dans tes rêves » chargé d'aigreur et de douleur.

J'allais cuver ma douleur dans mon appartement, au fond d'une bouteille de Scotch bien trop chère.

Puis, demain, je prendrai les choses en main. Et mettrai un terme à cette histoire du Mossad, ce qui renverra chaque personne à sa place.

Même si ma vie était déjà partie en morceaux. Mais s'il était trop tard pour oublier une chose : Cette main glacée qui m'entourait le cou pour m'asphyxier, pour prendre ma vie, ma joie, mon bonheur. Cette étreinte de douleur nommée « trahison ».

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHAHAHA :)<em>

_1) Alors, qu'avez vous pensé des pensées de Tony ? Vis à vis d'Aryah ? De Ziva ? _

_2) Et le dialogue Tony/Aleb ? _

_3) Que pensez-vous d'Aleb ?  
><em>

_ 4) Un passage préféré ?_

_Merci de me suivre, et à bientôt !_


	16. Pantin

_Hello ! _

_Merci pour vos coms ! Je suis très contente que la conversation Tony/Aleb vous ait plu ! Moi aussi, j'adore Aleb, et si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je vous informe qu'il sera plutôt bien présent dans les chapitres à venir, héhéhé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Aryah : J'adore le fait d'avoir une lectrice qui a le même prénom que l'un de mes personnages hahaha x) Hum. Tony va peut-être pardonner. Peut-être. Mais... Pour le moment, il est bien loin de ça MUAHAHA x)<em>

_Chou : Oui, Aleb va continuer à intervenir, car comme tu dis, il a le bras long, très looong ! Et pour la confrontation Tibbs... Prochain chapitre ! *Sourire diabolique*_

_Oce : Hahaha, oui, pourquoi Aleb n'aime pas Tony, trèèès bonne question. Peut-être simplement leurs caractères ne passent-il pas ensembles ? *clin d'oeil*_

_Jen : Merci ! Une review qui me fait très plaisir, donner des feels, c'est le meilleur moment de l'écriture x)_

_MDH: Non, Aleb ne veut pas de Tony pour sa soeur. Et quand Aleb ne veut pas... *sourire en coin*_

_Tymara : Vui, c'est exactement ça. Aleb, c'est le type au sourire charmeur mais moqueur, au regard toujours teinté d'amusement... Et c'est le type qui aime avoir les rênes en main, qui aime tout diriger. Muahaha_

_Sash' : Gibbs c'est un peu la goutte d'eau, après les deux femmes de sa vie qui le trahissent, il réalise que son patron lui a beaucoup trop caché..._

_WJ: Je suis impressionnée par ton self-contrôle ! (et parce que tu es la seule qui n'aime pas Aleb, diantre !)_

_Nan' : Mensonges, vui. Mensonges... Ca va être la note de tête pour ce chapitre et le prochain. Hahaha._

_Lul 22 :MAIS T'ES LA ? Diantre, je croyais que tu avais relégué ce site pour aller ouvrir un blog sur la nécessité de sauver les hérissons en Ouganda (ou un truc dans le genre; traduction : Je ne pensais plus te revoir dans les reviews !). Et oui, un enfant, un ex-mari, et un passé caché pour la jolie Aryah. Hahaa_

* * *

><p><strong>Pantin<br>**

**.**

**Ziva**

J'étais assise sur le tapis de laine gris, dos contre le lit, emmitouflée dans un sweat noir bien trop grand pour moi. Un café réchauffait mes mains gelées malgré la chaleur presque étouffante de la pièce.

J'observais le mur face à moi, analysant les ombres des arbres projetées sur la cloison. Des ombres qui dansaient, soulevées par le vent, dans un mouvement hypnotique, presque irréel.

Des ombres que j'enviais, tant elles paraissaient fluides, libérées, légères. Des ombres qui étaient loin de celles que j'avais en moi, celles qui menaçaient de m'étouffer. Celles qui portaient le nom de sentiments tels que « regret », « culpabilité », « solitude »... « Anthony DiNozzo ».

Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé avant de quitter cette pièce était la pire des ombres. La pire des douleurs. Je ne supportais pas de ressasser cet instant où j'avais compris combien je l'avais fait souffrir. Combien il m'en voulait. Combien je l'avais définitivement perdu.

Je crispais mes mains autour de mon mug, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, un long frisson glacé venant glisser le long de mon dos comme pour appuyer mes pensées les plus sombres. Sur le mur, les contours sombres des arbres valsaient sous le vent, dans leur langoureuse danse. Je m'imaginais, moi, à leur place. Aussi libre de mouvements, aussi fluide, aussi légère.

Un rêve intouchable. Il était bien trop tard pour croire au bonheur.

Ma gorge s'assécha, mes rétines se mirent à brûler, je baissais mon front vers le sol, effaçant de mon regard cette simple vue d'ombres qui me bouleversait tant. J'étais à bout de nerfs, épuisée, déboussolée, anéantie. Par la simple vision de fluidité, par la simple image de liberté retrouvé, de ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour moi du « bonheur ». Par la simple pensée d'instants de joie que je n'aurais jamais.

J'étais perdue. Et je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à moi-même. Même si…

Même si…

J'inspirais longuement, les yeux fixés sur un fil de laine qui s'échappait du tapis.

Même si je n'avais été qu'un pantin.

Je jouais un instant avec le fil, alors que l'idée tournait en moi et se faisait un chemin en mon esprit, rayant toutes les autres pensées sur son passage.

_Un_ _pantin_.

Un coup d'œil vers le réveil m'apprit qu'il était bientôt quatre heures du matin. Je n'avais pas dormis. Je ne dormirai pas.

Je me levais et déposais ma tasse encore pleine sur la table, toute envie de me nourrir oubliée. Je croisais mon reflet en avançant vers ma valise déjà prête, et tressaillis en lorgnant ma peau presque translucide, marquée par d'imposantes cernes noires.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, comme si je faisais face à une étrangère. Cette femme qui se laissait abattre sans réagir, cette femme qui se laissait dépérir sans combattre… Cette femme que je n'étais pas.

Je refusais d'être cette femme construite par des mensonges, des manipulations… Par…

Une bouffée de rage m'envahit, aussi soudaine que violente. J'envoyais mon poing dans le miroir. Le son des éclats qui volèrent sur le sol, la douleur virulente dans ma main, les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient en écho à ma respiration… Tout me donna l'impression d'effacer un instant l'ombre pour laisser place à la lumière. De couper les fils du pantin pour lui redonner sa liberté.

J'entourais ma main d'une bande de gaze, attrapais un jean, un pull et les enfilais rapidement, avant de sauter dans une paire de bottes. Puis je quittais la chambre d'un pas sûr, bien décidée à avoir des réponses. A en terminer avec cette histoire.

J'en avais assez des mensonges.

.

**Tony**

-Elle m'a menti, elles mentent toutes…

Ma voix oscillaient légèrement vers les aigus, mais je n'en avais absolument rien à faire. J'étais bien trop occupé à expliquer à Kate pourquoi j'étais en train de vider cette bouteille de Scotch alors que l'aube se présentait. Pourquoi j'étais rentré seul. Pourquoi je me sentais si triste.

Kate passa devant moi, comme pour m'inciter à poursuivre. Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et me penchais par-dessus son aquarium, poursuivant :

-Je suis destiné à être trahi, Kate. Par Aryah, par Ziva. Même par Gibbs.

Le poisson alla jusqu'à la surface de l'eau et goba une petite pastille de nourriture. Je pris ça pour un « Je te comprends parfaitement, Tony ». Je posais alors ma main sur la surface transparente du globe, et esquissait un sourire las.

-Tu crois que j'aurais le droit au bonheur un jour, Kate ?

Elle fonça vers le fond de l'aquarium. J'acquiesçais difficilement, et fis demi-tour, en direction de la bouteille presque terminée.

-Tu as raison, Kate, c'est bien trop stupide comme question.

J'avalais un nouveau verre. Et titubais vers le canapé. Où je m'effondrais, pour sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

**Ziva**

J'avais l'impression que ma peau brûlait. Que mes mains allaient faire fondre cette poignée à peine aurais-je posé la main dessus. Mon cœur battait si fort entre mes côtes que mon souffle en était haché, difficile. Ma colère et mon adrénaline faisait battre le sang à mes tempes si durement que j'en étais tremblante.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois cette poignée de bronze, m'exhortant à me calmer en respirant par petites saccades. Et l'ignorait finalement pour opter pour une solution moins sauvage que la faire sauter à coup de crosse de revolver. Je levais donc ma main vers le battant et frappait trois fois.

Il vint m'ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes, torse-nu, une serviette à la main, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour le saluer et entrais dans sa suite sans attendre une invitation, ignorant son regard interloqué pour déposer mon sac sur le canapé pourpre.

Il émit un fin raclement de gorge, je croisais les bras devant moi, passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches pour me donner une seconde, pour me laisser un temps nécessaire à regrouper mes pensées.

-Ziva… Je ne t'attendais pas de si bonne heure.

J'ignorais sa remarque et fis un pas vers lui, tendue, dangereuse. Mon doigt alla sèchement rencontrer la peau de son torse, alors que je lui sifflais au visage, plus menaçante que jamais :

-La mission est terminée, Adam. Tout est terminé. Les mensonges aussi. Tu vas tout me raconter. Maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, et esquissa un début de geste vers moi, comme pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir davantage et le poussais sans ménagement, plaçant ma jambe derrière la sienne pour l'envoyer au sol d'un seul mouvement. Il s'écroula par terre avec un hoquet de surprise, je pris alors appui sur son torse en y posant mon genou, le canon de mon arme contre son front. Et articulais, lentement, laissant parler toute ma colère pour moi :

-Aryah Baanam est innocente. Cet argent est celui de son enfant. Et il est _impossible_ que cette information ait échappé au Mossad. Alors, maintenant, tu vas cesser de mentir et me raconter la vérité, Adam. Pourquoi suis-je ici, réellement ? _Pour-quoi_ ?

.

**Tony**

Les portes de l'ascenseur chuintèrent devant moi. Je les dépassais et me lançais dans l'open space, mon sac à dos sur l'épaule, mes écouteurs profondément enfouis au fin fond de mes oreilles, ACDC hurlant à me rendre sourd au creux de mes conduits auditifs. Le son semblait amplifié par ma gueule de bois, mais j'acceptais la douleur comme elle venait, préférant me concentrer dessus plutôt que sur celle qui était mentale et menaçait de me submerger à tout moment.

Je déposais mon sac sur mon bureau et le contournais, ignorant délibérément les trois paires d'yeux fixées sur moi. Ignorant le fait qu'il était dix heures trente-deux, et que j'avais donc deux heures trente-deux de retard. Ignorant la mention des vingt-huit appels passés sur mon portable, que j'avais volontairement évités. Ignorant leur inquiétude, pour me concentrer sur ma seule et unique colère. Celle qui m'avait fait venir ce matin, celle qui m'avait poussé à quitter mon canapé pour passer les portes de l'agence fédérale. Celle qui me poussait depuis hier, depuis cette discussion avec Aleb et me tirait encore maintenant.

Je jetais un regard en coin vers McGee. Il me fixait, éberlué par mon attitude. Quant à Ellie, elle s'était levée et avait posé une main sur mon bureau, cherchant à capter mon regard.

Un regard que je glissais vers Gibbs. Pour qu'il puisse y lire toute mon amertume. Ma rancœur. Pour qu'il puisse comprendre que, cette fois, il n'aurait pas facilement mon pardon. Qu'il ne l'aurait pas du tout.

Les deux pupilles de glace semblèrent me transpercer par leur intensité. Une foule de chose s'y lisait, un million de questions, des centaines de phrase, de non-dits.

Mais surtout deux mots : « Parle-moi ».

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Retirais mes écouteurs. Et me relevais pour avancer vers le bureau de Tim, dos tourné à Gibbs.

Je n'allais pas _lui_ cacher mon plan. Gibbs finirait par le découvrir. Je préférais qu'il voie ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trop loin en me cachant ces informations sur Ziva et Aryah.

-McGee. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Mon collègue me fit un petit signe de tête pour m'indiquer qu'il m'écoutait. Je regardais autour de moi, et m'abaissais devant son bureau, de sorte à ce que seulement lui puisse m'entendre –sans compter les supers oreilles Gibbsiennes, bien sûr-.

-Il faut que tu rentres dans les fichiers du Mossad, McPirate. Je veux savoir qui a utilisé le profil d'une personne.

La question se lit sur le visage de mon collègue. J'acquiesçai en essayant de garder un visage neutre, aussi difficilement que possible.

-Oui, McGee. Je parle bien d'Aryah Baanam. Alors, tu peux ?

* * *

><p><em>*sourire adorable*<em>

_1/ Un avis les pensées de Ziva dans le premier chapitre ?_

_2/ Et sur sa "confrontation" avec Adam ? _

_3/ Tony qui parle à son poisson, ça vous fait bobo à votre coeur ?_

_4/ Et le dernier chapitre, la demande de Tony, un avis ?_

_5/ Un passage préféré ?_

_Au programme du prochain chapitre : FEELS. Explications. Tibbs. Feels. Tiva. Dialogues. Oui, j'ai bien dit Tiva. Révélations. Feels. Zadam. Feels. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre. _

_Il est bien connu que les reviews incitent les auteurs à poster plus rapidement, n'est-ce-pas ? *sourire en coin*_


	17. Mensonges

_Ahem, bonsoir,_

_Il est temps de vous donner des réponses ! Vous allez savoir exactement pourquoi Ziva est là... Et ce que cache exactement Aryah hahaha. Des explications que je n'avais pas spécialement anticipé en débutant cette histoire (j'avais prévu BEAUCOUP plus simple !), mais qui se sont trouvées toutes seules au fil de l'écriture... J'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! _

_Je vous préviens, émotions prévues dans ce chapitre. Moi-même ait eu surdose de frissons en l'écrivant.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Aryah : Yeah Tiva ! *rire dément*<br>_

_Nan': Tony est en colère. Stressé. Emotionné. Et ziva VEUT des réponses. Diantre._

_Tymara : Feels, c'est "sentiments/émotions" en anglais ;] Il fallait que j'utilise le poisson "Kate". Même si du coup, j'ai ignoré le poisson "Ziva". Idée trop ridicule pour moi hahaha._

_Jen : Gibbs sait déjà, hahaha. Il s'inquiète, à sa façon ! x)_

_MDH : Oui, ils sont à bout. Mais peut être que..*se racle vivement la gorge avant de spoiler*_

_Chou : Oui, Ziva a été en colère. Et pour les explications... Diantre, j'espère qu'elles vont plaire._

_Oce : N'oublions pas qu'Adam est aussi un ancien amant de Ziva. Elle va peut-être le laisser survivre. Ou... Ou peut-être pas.*Hausse les épaules avec fatalité*_

_Alicia : Deux reviews ? MUAHAHAHA j'adore ! Merci ! Vive la danse de l'impatience ! *sautille de joie*_

_Lul : Harry Potter ? Diantre, j'ai adoré les livres, mais j'ai un peu oublié cet univers depuis un siècle x) Plein de questions auxquelles tu auras des réponses, HAHAHA !_

_WJ: Je suis très heureuse pour toi, ma WJ ! *Danse de la joie des études réussies* Et Aleb ne veut pas Tony comme beau-frère, mais il a peut-être une bonne explication... Héhéhé_

* * *

><p><strong>Mensonges<strong>

_._

_Ziva_

-Calme-toi, Ziva.

Il écarta les bras autour de lui, paumes levées vers le plafond, m'indiquant de ce simple geste qu'il ne comptait pas se défendre. Je restais aussi crispée sur lui, sur mon arme, appuyant un peu plus fort le canon de mon semi-automatique contre la peau de son front. Un long frisson de colère, de peur et d'adrénaline me parcourut alors que je me penchais sur lui, répétant d'une voix basse, sifflante, dangereuse :

-_Pour-quoi ?_

Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres, sans me quitter du regard. Et émit un fin froncement de sourcils, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il allait pouvoir m'inventer comme mensonge. Je devinais immédiatement qu'il trichait, alors qu'il sortait :

-Nous ne savions pas que cet argent était destiné à son enfant, Ziv…

Son ton, son regard trop chaleureux, sa voix câline. Tout me mit en fureur, une fureur qui m'obligea à lui envoyer mon genou dans les côtes avec une violence sans nom. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, son menton partant vers l'arrière alors que l'une de ses mains cherchait automatiquement à se placer sur sa blessure. Je l'arrêtais en retirant le cran de sécurité de mon Jericho, empoignant son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder, mon visage dans la lignée de mon arme, juste derrière la crosse, comme une continuation du danger qu'il courrait.

-J'en ai assez, Adam, sifflais-je. Assez des mensonges, assez des manipulations. Tu vas me dire la vérité. Immédiatement.

Il laissa de longues secondes suivre mes mots. De longues secondes où je pu voir toute sa lutte intérieure, tous les changements dans ses iris. Et quand enfin il reprit, son regard avait perdu sa fausseté, avait retrouvé l'éclat de celui avec qui j'avais passé une nuit. L'homme vrai, l'homme réel. Celui qui oubliait le Mossad pour laisser parler ses sentiments.

Je me détendais et reculais le canon de l'arme d'un demi-millimètre pour lui prouver que j'avais perçu ce changement, lui intimant cependant d'un plissement de paupières qu'il avait tout intérêt à me donner les réponses demandées. Rapidement.

Il déglutit. Et haussa ses deux iris vers le canon toujours posé sur son front.

-Je vais tout te raconter. Mais d'abord, je vais te demander d'ôter cette arme de mon visage, ça me perturbe légèrement, vois-tu ?

J'hésitais un instant, sondant à nouveau les deux iris noires pour y lire un mensonge ou une tentative de manipulation. Je n'y trouvais que franchise et honnêteté. Et ôtais donc mon genou de son torse en me relevant, la main tenant mon arme cependant toujours légèrement tendue, prête à agir au moindre mouvement un peu trop expressif d'Adam.

-Tu t'es servi de moi, sifflais-je alors qu'il se relevait d'un mouvement souple.

Le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase me redonna l'impression d'étouffer, d'avoir cette boule au creux de la gorge qui m'empêchait de respirer. Je respirais par le nez pour me calmer, soufflant par petits à coups pour tenter de retrouver une sensation d'apaisement.

Il frotta l'avant de son t-shirt d'une main, l'autre venant machinalement passer sur son menton mal rasé alors qu'il hochait la tête de gauche à droite. Il affichait un air ennuyé, voir peiné. Un air que j'avais du mal à comprendre, alors que seul le mot « traître » dansait dans mon esprit quand je posais les yeux sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça, Ziva, murmura-t-il.

-« Tout ça » ? M'écriais-je avec fougue, tout en faisant un pas vers lui, poings serrés. Adam ! Tu ne m'as servi que des mensonges ! Tu m'as amené en Amérique pour trahir l'homme que j'aimais, pour stopper son mariage, pour lui reprendre son bonheur. Tu as utilisé mes sentiments pour Tony, tu as utilisé la seule chose qui m'appartenait ! Alors, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

-Je ne savais pas.

-Tu mens ! Protestais-je en hurlant.

Il secoua la tête avec vigueur. Et plongea son regard sombre dans le mien, le capturant pour que j'y voie sa vérité. Son regret.

-Je te promets que je ne savais pas le jeu qui se jouait derrière nous, quand je t'ai appelé pour cette mission. Je n'étais pas au courant, Ziva.

Je crispais ma mâchoire à m'en faire mal. Je lisais la vérité dans son regard, dans son maintien, dans sa voix. Mais ma colère n'en était pas éteinte. Je voulais comprendre.

-Explique-moi tout ce que tu sais, Adam.

Il acquiesça. Et m'invita d'un geste de la main à m'asseoir. Je déclinais son invitation d'un coup d'œil agacé. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé, croisa les mains devant lui, et débuta, son attention portée sur l'épais tapis dans lequel il avait plongé ses orteils.

-Aryah Baanam n'a pas seulement un enfant, mais aussi un ex-mari. Un iranien du nom de Javed Mazci. Javed et elles se sont mariés il y a six ans, et ont divorcés il y a trois ans.

-Et ? M'agaçais-je, frustrée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi la situation familiale d'Aryah devait m'intéresser.

-Ils n'ont pas divorcés de plein gré. Mais sous la menace du Mossad. L'unité d'Aryah ne voyait pas bien ce mariage, tout comme Iran… Ils ont été obligés de se séparer. Quelques mois après, Aryah a alors placé son enfant en Suisse, dans un pensionnat, et a quitté le Mossad pour venir s'installer à Washington. Et Javed a disparu, juste après leur divorce.

Je sentis un long frisson glacé me parcourir en ayant confirmation que le Mossad savait parfaitement qu'Aryah Baanam était mère. Mais je m'efforçais à ne pas montrer cette terrible sensation de trahison qui s'effondra sur moi comme une chape de plomb, indiquant à Adam de poursuivre d'un signe du menton. J'étais trop bouleversée pour parler.

-Trois attentats ont eu lieu contre le Mossad l'année dernière, poursuivit Adam en regardant ses mains croisées devant lui. Trois attentats qui ont été signés.

Je commençais à comprendre. Le prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres en même temps que de celles d'Adam :

-Javed.

Il acquiesça.

-Javed a tué treize personnes en moins d'un an. C'est sa façon de se venger, sa façon de nous rappeler qu'on a détruit sa famille.

-Mais Aryah…

-Aryah ne le voit plus depuis qu'elle a rencontré Tony. Mais lui a gardé un œil sur elle. Le Mossad a intercepté des échanges de mails entre eux.

-Des échanges ?

-Aryah lui a annoncé son mariage. Il lui a souhaité tout le bonheur du monde. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Elle l'était, répliquais-je avec agressivité, tout en croisant mes bras devant moi pour faire quelques pas sur le tapis, à l'affut de la suite.

-Il l'aime, Ziva. Il l'aime et la protège. Mais il est aussi un homme dangereux, un terroriste prêt à tuer pour se venger. Il a utilisé les codes d'accès d'Aryah pour entrer dans les fichiers du Mossad et obtenir des informations top secrètes. Il a mis nos agents en danger. Il est dangereux.

Ce fut le coup de massue qui me fit trembler de la tête au pied. L'information, la confirmation que j'attendais.

Ils savaient qu'elle était innocente.

Ils savaient.

.

_Tony_

McGee chercha une confirmation dans mon regard. Qu'il dû rapidement trouver, car il se pencha bientôt sur son écran, le cachant partiellement de sa carrure. Ses mains se mirent à courir sur le clavier. Je l'observais avec une fascination teintée de soif de savoir, de haine, d'impatience.

L'homme derrière moi m'interpella une première fois, un « DiNozzo » aboyé, que j'ignorais totalement, mon attention portée sur McGee.

Une trentaine de secondes passèrent avant qu'un deuxième « DiNozzo » ne soit craché. Je l'ignorais à nouveau, et fit signe à McGee de se dépêcher. Il acquiesça en jetant un petit coup d'œil craintif vers Gibbs, ses mains courant toujours à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, j'en avais les mains moites d'impatience. Il me fallait ce nom.

Un troisième « DiNozzo ». Il était juste derrière moi. Je m'avançais tout contre le bureau de McGee et croisais mes bras devant moi, décidé à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Enfin, McGee cessa de taper. Il releva vers moi son regard de jade, un rien troublé. Je penchais la tête pour lui indiquer que j'attendais, m'empêchant de le secouer pour obtenir ce nom plus vite.

-C'était simple, Tony, très simple. Ils ont déjà trouvé qui a piraté le compte d'Aryah. Ils ont même un fichier sur lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils, interrogatifs. Pourtant, Ziva avait bien précisé qu'ils suspectaient ma fiancée. Ça ne collait pas avec ses propos.

McGee déglutit, j'abattais ma main sur son bureau, le cœur au bord des lèvres, suspectant déjà ce que mon collègue allait m'annoncer.

-Il s'appelle Javed Mazci, Tony, lâcha Tim d'une petite voix en tournant son écran vers moi pour que j'observe la photo de ce type au teint basané et au regard aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Il est recherché pour terrorisme.

Il marqua une pause. Je m'accrochais au bureau, sentant la pression me faire tanguer. Tim reprit d'un ton cassé, conscient de la dureté de ses propos :

-Et il a été marié à Aryah pendant trois ans.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, je baissais mon visage vers le sol, les yeux clos. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Tim. Il comprenait. Il savait. J'avais mal.

Un énième « DiNozzo » résonna alors, plus sec, plus autoritaire. Mais aussi plus troublé. Cette fois-ci, je ne voulais pas l'ignorer. J'aspirais à l'entendre. A ce qu'il m'entoure. A ce que cette simple prononciation de mon nom soit un réconfort.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour aller chercher le regard de Gibbs. Et, sous son signe de tête, le suivi en direction de l'ascenseur.

.

_Ziva_

Cette information me percuta avec la violence d'un ouragan. J'assimilais, enregistrais, analysais… Et complétais le puzzle. Je comprenais tout. Absolument _tout_. La révélation finale me coupa le souffle durant de longues secondes, tandis que mes bras s'immobilisaient devant moi, que mon regard s'écarquillait lentement.

_Ils savaient. _

Je me repris au bout de quelques instants, la vue troublée tant les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi étaient fortes, tant j'avais du mal à accepter ma place dans cette histoire.

-J'étais un _appât_ ?

-Je ne l'ai su qu'hier soit, Ziva, murmura Adam en se levant et en tendant la paume vers moi, vers mes cheveux, comme pour leur intimer une douce caresse.

Je reculais d'un bond, horrifiée.

-Tout ça, toute cette mise en scène, suffoquais-je. Aryah, Tony… Tout ça… Vous vouliez que j'intervienne pour qu'Aryah se sente en danger ! Vous voulez que j'intervienne pour qu'elle se sente piégée ! Vous vouliez que… Que je mette sa vie privée et sa liberté à bas ! Vous vouliez que je menace Aryah pour qu'il se montre, lui, étant le coupable ! Vous avez utilisé ma relation avec Tony pour que j'agisse sans réfléchir, en pensant que c'était lui qui était en danger, mais…

Je me courbais d'un coup, alors que la révélation la plus difficile venait à moi. Alors que je réalisais que le Mossad était allé beaucoup trop loin, cette fois-ci.

-C'est vous, crachais-je, la voix tremblante, un long sanglot montant en moi. C'est _vous_.

J'avais du mal à respirer, je suffoquais. Le sang battait à mes tempes. Je posais une main sur mon abdomen et inspirais longuement, courbée vers le sol, retenant de justesse un haut le cœur.

-C'est le Mossad qui a fait ça, énonçais-je en me relevant lentement, d'un calme étouffant ma tempête intérieure. C'est le Mossad qui a engagé ces tireurs… Qui a essayé de me foncer dessus…

Il tressaillit. Et passa une main sur ses paupières, comme pour m'effacer de sa vue. Comme pour ne pas voir mon visage se décomposer sous la douleur.

J'attrapais son bras et l'obligeais à me regarder.

-Aleb Baanam savait pourquoi j'étais là, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous lui avez dit. Il serait intervenu pour que sa sœur ne soit plus en contact avec cet homme capable de tuer dans son propre pays. Vous seriez intervenu. Le NCIS serait intervenu. J'aurais été une victime de plus pour Javed Mazci. Une victime à mettre sur son dos. La fille de l'ancien directeur du Mossad, l'ancien agent du NCIS à la double nationalité, l'ancien membre de l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs assassinée par un traître d'iranien. Tout comme Tony, victime potentielle du tireur fou, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous auriez eu l'Ambassade d'Israël et les agences fédérales à disposition. De quoi faire intervenir l'Amérique et Israël pour l'avoir. De quoi attraper votre cible en un claquement de doigts.

Il était devenu pâle pendant ma tirade. Mais ne la réfuta pas, à mon grand malheur.

-Cette mission se composait en deux parties, concluais-je en contenant avec difficultés mon envie de hurler. Ou je forçais Javed à sortir, ou vous faisiez semblant qu'il m'avait achevé…

Mon regard se brouilla, troublé par des larmes traîtresses, alors qu'il soufflait, difficilement :

-Je ne savais pas, Ziva. Je voulais te protéger, je ne voulais que te protéger. Je te le promets. Je n'en ai eu l'information qu'il y a quelques heures, en espionnant une conversation téléphonique d'O…

Il s'arrêta, mais je compris. Mon cœur s'effrita net.

Je savais qui m'avait manipulé avec autant de froideur. Celle qui faisait passer les missions avant les sentiments. Celle qui était prête à sacrifier deux anciens agents, deux femmes qui aimaient le même homme, pour attraper un terroriste international. La directrice du Mossad elle-même.

Orli Elbaz.

.

_Tony_

La lumière tamisée, un peu bleutée de l'ascenseur. J'avais appris à aimer cette lueur, cet endroit confiné. J'appréciais les petites réunions qui s'y tenaient, que ce soit à ma décharge ou à celle d'un autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en sentais que de l'appréhension. Car ma colère était toujours là, mélangée à ce mélange d'émotions tournoyantes qui m'amenaient vers un profond désespoir.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, tout. J'allais épouser l'ex-femme d'un terroriste. Celle qui avait un enfant avec ce même homme. Et elle n'avait jamais jugé bon de me le dire. Je l'avais appris uniquement par la trahison de mon ancienne amante, uniquement parce que le Mossad devait avoir jugé qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir intervenir dans mon couple, la seule à pouvoir faire sortir Javed de sa cachette en menaçant ma future femme.

Et cet homme, face à moi, qui m'avait caché la vérité. Qui m'avait menti. Je pensais que notre confiance était réciproque. Je m'étais trompé.

-DiNozzo, parle-moi.

Je secouais la tête avec lenteur, observant le coin haut de l'ascenseur, tout en aspirant l'intérieur de ma joue. Puis, au bout d'un silence relativement long, je lâchais d'un ton aigre :

-Pourquoi ? Alors que toi tu gardes le silence quand ça t'arrange ?

-C'était à elle de te le dire, DiNozzo.

-C'est trop facile.

-Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, répliqua-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi, sa main venant tapoter mon épaule droite. C'était à toi d'entendre, à toi d'agir. A toi. Je ne peux pas intervenir dans _ta_ vie, DiNozzo.

Je mordais mes lèvres. Et à mon grand désespoir, sentit les larmes venir brûler mes rétines. Je les effaçais d'un battement de paupières, priant pour que Gibbs ne les aient pas aperçues. Ce qui était difficile, étant donné la façon dont il me fixait.

-J'ai tout perdu, Patron.

-On a tous un passé, répliqua-t-il.

Je réprimais un rire sombre et tirais sur la manche de mon costume, l'air sombre. Puis je commentais, sarcastique, le regard posé sur mon bouton de manchette :

-Elle m'a caché son enfant. Son histoire. Son premier mari de terroriste. Elle m'a trahi, Patron. Elle a foutu ma vie en l'air. D'un claquement de doigts, elle a tout repris. Une nouvelle fois. J'étais heureux, et elle…

-Tu ne parles plus d'Aryah, m'interrompit-il.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent alors que je réalisais qu'il disait vrai. Et que mes pensées s'étaient tournées vers Ziva, gommant celles d'Aryah en un instant.

-Elle s'est joué de moi, répondis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Pour toi.

Je levais les yeux vers le plafond métallisé. Une nouvelle fois, les larmes y perlaient. Et je ne voulais pas que Gibbs les voient.

Il reprit, comme si de rien n'était, comme si son meilleur agent n'était pas sur le point de craquer nerveusement :

-Contre qui es-tu le plus en colère, DiNozzo ?

Je sentis cette déferlant d'émotions contradictoires glisser sur moi sous cette question, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient, de ce ton aussi autoritaire que chargé de sagesse :

-Aryah, qui t'as caché son _ancienne_ vie pour ne pas t'en faire souffrir? Ziva qui a repris la sienne pour _toi_, pour t'empêcher d'être en danger ?

Il laissa un faible silence nous entourer. Je rabaissais lentement mon menton vers lui, me fichant de mes yeux rouges, anticipant déjà la dernière remarque qu'il allait prononcer, ressentant déjà ce coup de poing au thorax sous cette vérité absolue :

-Ou toi, DiNozzo ? Toi qui a peur d'affronter ta _nouvelle_ vie, avec l'une et sans l'autre ?

.

_Ziva_

Ma valise était prête. J'avais pris un aller simple pour Paris. Je comptais m'y installer, trouver un travail confortable, et ne plus jamais en bouger. Je comptais fuir la douleur, la trahison, la colère, la déception. Effacer de ma vie ces derniers jours, ce mariage que j'avais fait s'échouer, ce couple qui s'était dissocié sous ma participation. Sous le fait que j'avais agis, tel un pantin manipulé par les fils du Mossad.

Je fuyais ce cauchemar. Même si je savais qu'il serait toujours présent au fond de moi. Que le dernier regard de Tony me torturerait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tout comme la trahison du Mossad.

Une main enroulée autour de la poignée de la valise, je posais l'autre sur la clenche, m'apprêtant à quitter cette chambre d'hôtel.

On frappa au même instant.

D'abord surprise, je songeais au fait que je n'avais pas déposé mon chèque de caution à l'accueil. Une personne de l'administration venait probablement le chercher. Je soupirais. Et repoussais ma valise sur le côté pour tirer le battant à moi.

Mon cœur s'arrêta alors littéralement de battre. Je sentis le monde autour de moi devenir flou, pour ne me laisser voir que lui, lui qui s'encadrait dans ma porte, le regard si troublé qu'il en était devenu sombre.

Je tendis la main vers lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Et touchais la peau rêche de sa joue, encore parsemée par cette fine barbe de trois jours. Une peau brûlante, presque fiévreuse, tout comme la mienne devait l'être.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour la maintenir contre sa joue. J'en ressentis une décharge électrique dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Avec l'impression que cette même décharge venait de relancer mon palpitant, de lui redonner assez de force pour se remette à battre.

Ma main sous la sienne glissa vers sa bouche. Il embrassa ma paume, les yeux semi-clos. Et murmura, tout contre ma peau un « Ziva » chargé de douleur, comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire que j'étais là, qu'il était en train de me toucher.

Je ne réagis pas, hypnotisée. Bloquée par cette sensation irrépressible qu'un seul faux mouvement de ma part le ferait fuir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Je suis faible, Ziva, murmura-t-il contre ma paume, le regard toujours caché par ses longs cils. _Tu_ es ma faiblesse.

J'en tressaillis, bouleversée, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, sa main bloquant toujours la mienne, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, comme s'il ne voulait pas effacer ce contact physique.

Alors, je posais ma deuxième main sur sa joue. Et caressait sa barbe avec lenteur, mon regard ancré au sien.

-Je suis faible, Tony, murmurais-je. Car je suis malheureuse de ton bonheur, excuse-moi.

Il embrassa le bout de mes doigts.

-Je ne suis pas heureux, Ziva. Parce que tu es aussi ma force. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il libéra ma paume, me laissant une sensation terriblement gelée sur le dos de la main. Mais, ses doigts retrouvèrent vite ma peau, quand il les posa sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui.

Je me laissais faire, me coulant dans ses bras alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'emportait dans un baiser inoubliable, dans une sensation de « revivre » que je ne pensais plus connais, dans un « bonheur » que je ne pensais plus avoir la possibilité de retrouver un jour.

J'entrevis du coin de l'œil la porte se refermer derrière nous, poussée par Tony d'un coup de talon. Mais oubliais vite ce détail, mon chemisier tombant au sol alors que les lèvres de Tony coulaient de ma bouche à ma nuque, traçant un sillon brûlant sur leur passage.

Les secondes sans lui avaient fini de s'égrener. Il était là.

* * *

><p><em>FICHTRE DE SACREBLEU, n'est-ce-pas ?<em>

_1 / Vous avez aimé les révélations d'Adam ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_2/ Et Tony qui apprend la vérité ?_

_3/ Le Tibbs, joli ? La dernière remarque de Gibbs, elle vous a fait quoi ?_

_4/ ET LA FIN ? MUAHAHAHA_

_5/ Bon, en même temps, n'oubliez pas que je suis cruelle. Et qu'il reste quelques chapitres. Et qu'un mariage dev(r)ait se dérouler d'ici 3 jours._ _MUAHAHAHAHA. MUAHAHAHAHA ?_


	18. Etincelle

_Hello !_

_WOW ! Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Je suis comblée ! Merci ! Et ravie que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre..._

_Aujourd'hui, on repart un peu en arrière, et on retrouve Tony, après sa discussion avec Gibbs. Attention, feels DiNozzoien sur tout le chapitre ! _

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, ayant à peu près 3 minutes devant moi pour poster avant de m'éclipser, mais encore une fois : MERCI, je suis super contente de vos commentaires ! TRES TRES TRES contente !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Étincelle<strong>

.

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre. Comme d'habitude, Gibbs m'avait trop cerné. Il avait décrypté mes pensées avant moi. Et avait trouvé les mots justes pour faire disparaître tout ma colère et ne laisser place qu'au surplus d'émotions que j'avais emmagasiné durant ces quelques jours.

Plus exactement depuis le retour de Ziva.

Il avait réactivé l'ascenseur derrière sa remarque, alors que j'étais encore dérouté, immobilisé par la force de ses mots et leur implication. Puis, tandis que le mécanisme de cette boîte de métal se relançait, j'avais secoué la tête, arrangé mon masque, et, moins de quelques secondes plus tard, étais sorti de l'ascenseur tête haute, arrogance mise en avant, sourire feint à disposition pour toutes personnes qui rencontraient mon chemin.

Je donnais une image, une apparence. Alors qu'au fond de moi, mon univers s'était effondré, dévasté par deux femmes, deux israéliennes, deux personnes que j'aimais.

.

Le silence était d'or dans l'open space. Comme si personne n'osait décrocher un mot depuis que j'avais demandé à McGee de faire cette recherche sur Aryah, et que j'avais ensuite fuis dans cet ascenseur avec mon supérieur.

Je sentais les coups d'œil incessants d'Ellie sur moi, la crispation d'un McGee qui n'arrivait pas à me demander comment j'allais sans trop empiéter dans mon espace vital. Je percevais l'aura de force et de fermeté du troisième, qui, comme à son habitude, s'était replongé dans son travail sans un mot, son silence étant le meilleur réconfort qu'il puisse me donner.

J'étais occupé à faire semblant de réfléchir, le regard rivé sur mon écran fixe depuis un bon quart d'heure, les mains posées sur le clavier sans qu'elles ne s'activent sur les touches. Je n'avais pas l'âme à travailler, mais pas non plus celle à être seul. Alors, je fixais mon écran, silencieux, espérant sincèrement qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus vite et m'amènerait à la fin de journée, à cet instant où je pourrais me plonger dans les bras d'une bouteille d'alcool fort et ainsi oublier toute cette journée, ainsi l'oublier,_ Elle_.

Mais mon téléphone n'était pas de cet avis. Il sonna alors que ma seizième minute de façade pensive se stoppait, et je m'obligeais à baisser mes pupilles vers l'écran, conscient que laisser ma sonnerie d'ACDC résonner dans l'open space ne ferait qu'attirer un peu trop de regards sur moi.

Mon cœur s'emballa en voyant le nom de mon destinataire, et l'image d'elle s'affichant en-dessous. Je décrochais, les mains moites, la gorge sèche, me redressant pour me diriger loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas bien réagi, hier, lançais-je en enjambant le seuil de la porte amenant aux escaliers.

J'entendis presque son sourire. Un sourire doux, sincère.

-C'est moi qui doit m'excuser, Tony, énonça Aryah de sa voix marquée par son accent israélien, signe qu'elle était profondément troublée.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, même si elle ne pouvait me voir.

-J'étais en colère des révélations de Ziva et…

-J'aurai dû te parler de mon mari, me coupa-t-elle. Et de mon fils. Mais c'était trop difficile. C'est une partie de moi dont je n'arrive pas à parler, c'est… Mon silence. Tu comprends ?

Je pinçais les lèvres, me courbant légèrement en avant comme sous l'effet d'un coup. Car, oui, je ne comprenais que trop bien.

Mon silence à moi se nommait Ziva David.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle enchaîna :

-Et toi, Tony ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Je savais bien trop ce qu'elle voulait entendre derrière cette question. Alors, je descendais quelques marches, chaque mouvement aussi lourd et crispé que si je m'apprêtais à sauter dans le vide.

-Tony, insista-t-elle alors que ma bouche semblait refuser de s'ouvrir, comme pour ne pas en laisser s'échapper des mots trop désagréables pour elle. Pour nous.

-Ecoute, Aryah, je…

-La vérité, Tony. Dis-moi simplement la vérité.

Sa voix était faible mais décidée. Elle avait peur, mais avait besoin de savoir. Et j'avais besoin de le lui dire.

-Elle compte pour moi, finis-je par avouer, d'une voix basse, un rien effritée, tremblante. D'une voix submergée par des émotions que j'avais refoulées pendant trois ans.

Elle laissa un court silence peser mes paroles. Je m'asseyais sur une des marches, en plein milieu de l'escalier, et attendais sa réponse, le regard videment posé sur le mur orange qui me faisait face.

-Tu l'aimes ?

La question que je redoutais.

La réponse aussi.

-Oui.

-Oh. Et…

Sa voix était chevrotante. Mais elle tenait à savoir, à comprendre. Je ne l'en admirais que plus.

-…Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

J'entendais mon cœur cogner entre mes côtes, alors qu'elle faisait suivre ma réponse d'un très long silence, seulement haché par sa respiration tendue.

-Je ne sais pas si l'on doit continuer cette mascarade, Tony.

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue et fixais un point au sol, les paupières brûlantes, l'impression que mon univers entier s'effondrait sous l'effet de cette phrase.

-Mon fils et son père ont une part importante dans ma vie, une part que je t'ai caché depuis notre rencontre, et je ne sais pas si je m'en pardonnerai la faute un jour… Et toi, tu as une femme dans ton cœur, que tu n'as jamais oublié. Nous sommes tous les deux en tort, nous nous sommes tous les deux mentis, à nous-même et à celui que nous aimions. Et le mariage que nous avons organisé n'est qu'une façade de ce mensonge.

Je passais une main sur ses paupières. Ses mots étaient durs, mais elle avait raison.

-Je sais.

J'attendais la conclusion. La prononciation du mot « annulation ». Mais elle ne vint pas.

-Et maintenant ? Demandais-je, mes bras frappé d'une chair de poule hors du commun, une boule au fond de ma gorge à l'idée de la voir disparaître de ma vie.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sa voix semblait aussi usée que la mienne. Je l'imaginais parfaitement recroquevillée dans le fauteuil club préféré d'Aleb, au milieu du salon de l'ambassadeur, un large sweat à capuche et un vieux jean effilé pour tous vêtements, un immense pot de glace dans les mains. C'est ainsi que je la connaissais lorsqu'elle était triste.

-Cette histoire va le faire revenir, reprit-t-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée, lasse.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à cette idée.

-Il ne t'approchera pas.

-Tu ne le connais pas, Tony, réfuta-t-elle. Javed n'a jamais renoncé à nous, à cette image de nous deux que nous avions créé. Mais il est prêt à tout pour mon bonheur. Même me laisser me marier avec toi, alors que cette simple idée doit le rendre malade de douleur.

Je crispais mes poings, la rage montant en moi pour aller s'aligner à ma peine, et la recouvrir lentement.

-Je te protégerai, sifflais-je, en rage à la seule idée de voir cet enfoiré poser ses yeux sur Aryah.

-Tu ne comprends pas !

Elle avait presque crié. Je sentais l'empressement dans sa voix, comme un début d'affolement.

-Il va vouloir faire du mal à la personne qui m'a amené du malheur, poursuivit-elle du même ton.

Je me tendis abruptement, ma respiration stoppée par ce que sous-entendais Aryah. Par cette menace qui s'avançait, par ce danger dont elle me mettait en garde.

-Il va s'en prendre à Ziva, soufflais-je d'un ton si dur qu'il me parut presque guttural.

-Retrouve-la, Tony, confirma-t-elle.

Elle laissa passer un silence, pendant lequel je remontais les marches lourdement, tout bruit extérieur assourdi par le sang qui vrillait à mes tempes.

-Moi aussi, je ne veux que ton bonheur, Tony. Même si je dois en avoir mal.

Je me figeais, la main sur la poignée, le cœur en bouillie.

Elle raccrocha.

.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de la retrouver. J'avais simplement contacté Adam. Et ce dernier n'avait pas rechigné à me donner l'adresse de l'hôtel ou résidait Ziva, et même son numéro de chambre. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il en était presque soulagé, comme s'il était silencieusement satisfait que je retourne la voir.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, m'exhortant au calme, malgré la peur profonde de ne pas la voir répondre, d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de la trouver allongée sur son lit, vidée de son sang, des mains de l'ancien mari d'une femme que je devais épouser.

Ma conversation avec Aryah tournait en rond en mon esprit, aussi vive que cette peur d'arriver trop tard. A ma panique de la voir morte se mélangeait ce « oui » que j'avais prononcé alors qu'Aryah m'avait demandé si je l'aimais. Si j'aimais Ziva.

J'avais avoué. J'avais laissé ma faiblesse parler. La vérité éclater. J'avais probablement perdu ma future épouse. Et gagné une immensité de douleur. Car je savais pertinemment que Ziva ne resterait pas à Washington, en épouse délicate. Elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie-là.

Et visiblement, moi non plus n'était pas fait pour le bonheur d'un mariage serein.

J'arrivais devant sa chambre, l'esprit en coton, le palpitant battant à une vitesse anarchique, le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée que Javed soit passé ici avant moi.

J'abattais mon poing sur la porte, ma respiration s'accélérant alors que je réalisais que j'étais à deux doigts de la revoir. De lui parler.

Ma conversation avec Aryah m'avait obligé à ne pas cacher mes émotions, à laisser les vannes ouvertes. J'étais conscient de tout.

Du fait que mes doigts me picotaient à l'envie de tendre ma main vers elle, de la toucher.

Du fait que je mourrais d'envie de l'attraper dans mes bras à peine aurait-elle ouvert cette porte.

Du fait que je rêvais de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour les unir à jamais.

Du fait que je rêvais de sa peau, de sa voix, de son âme, depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Que je ne voulais qu'elle.

J'étais aussi conscient que je ne devais pas. Je n'avais pas annulé ce mariage.

Mais, déjà, le battant s'ouvrait. Et les vagues laissèrent s'échapper tout ce que j'avais retenu, tandis que je portais mon attention sur cette femme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais toujours. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis plus d'une décennie, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour annihiler cette dépendance. Ziva David.

.

Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Le reste de mon monde était loin. J'étais concentré sur sa seule personne, si soulagé qu'elle soit en vie que j'en aurais hurlé de joie si je n'avais pas été dans cet état statufié.

Elle tendit la main vers moi, je suivais sa paume du regard, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser, de l'attraper. Une microscopique partie de moi me hurlait de tourner les talons et de courir loin d'elle, près de ma nouvelle vie. Mais la seconde, la plus faible, la plus intense, était figée ici, savourant sa vue, son odeur, sa beauté. Sa présence.

Elle toucha ma joue du bout des doigts. Et, malgré ma peau devenu brûlante, j'en ressentais un long frisson. Un frisson d'angoisse à la seule pensée que ses doigts me quittent à nouveau.

Je posais alors ma main sa peau, emprisonnant sa paume sous la mienne. Elle en tressaillit, son regard s'assombrit sous l'effet d'émotions que je ne voulais –ne pouvais- pas analyser, trop occupé à savourer cet instant.

Je ne sais pas qui de elle ou moi fit glisser sa main vers mes lèvres. Probablement moi, potentiellement elle. Mais quand je retrouvais sa douceur sur mes lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de prononcer son nom, laissant échapper toute ma douleur. Celle acquise, celle présente, celle future.

Elle ne réagit pas, comme statufiée. J'eu un instant peur de la faire fuir, alors, je me forçais de mettre un mot sur ma sensation actuelle, de lui expliquer pourquoi je me tenais sur sa porte, à étreindre sa main comme si je venais de retrouver la lumière après des jours et des jours de nuit.

Et la seule chose qui s'échappa alors de mes lèvres fut ma pensée la plus réelle :

-Je suis faible, Ziva. _Tu_ es ma faiblesse.

Elle était celle qui allait me faire perdre le bonheur que je m'étais construit, celle qui allait me pousser vers le vide quand elle ressortirait de ma vie. Celle pour qui je donnerai tout, même ma joie éternelle.

Elle posa sa main sur mon autre joue, et j'ancrais alors mon regard au sien, découvrant un tumulte d'émotions au creux de ses prunelles chocolat. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, elle me murmura, la voix légèrement étouffée :

-Je suis faible, Tony. Car je suis malheureuse de ton malheur, excuse-moi.

Je faillis en rire, la consoler. Lui expliquer que la douleur que j'avais connu depuis qu'elle était de retour n'était qu'un pâle reflet de mon état quand elle m'avait quitté, trois ans auparavant. Et j'étais le seul et l'unique responsable de mes propres sentiments.

Je me contentais de lui embrasser le bout de ses doigts, laissant ce simple geste parler pour moi. Puis, voyant qu'elle était figée, dans l'attente d'un retour, j'entrouvrais les lèvres, et laissais parler mon esprit, celui qui n'avait pas de masque derrière lequel se cacher :

-Je ne suis pas heureux, Ziva. Parce que tu es aussi ma force. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je vis cet éclat fugace mais intense de bonheur faire scintiller ses iris. Elle partageait ces paroles, mes mots, elle comprenait.

Alors, même si je devais en souffrir, je décidais définitivement de faire taire ma force pour laisser parler ma faiblesse, celle qui était amoureuse d'une utopie, de laisser de côté mes peurs, mes doutes, et le futur.

Et je plaçais une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est indescriptible. Peut-être comparable à celle d'un homme au bord de la noyade et retrouvant enfin l'air. Peut-être identique à celle d'un aveugle retrouvant la vue. Peut-être égal à celle d'un homme au cœur brisé embrassant celle qui était son rêve.

L'heure qui défila fut simplement celle qui me redonna cette étincelle.

Avant le noir complet.

* * *

><p><em>*Joue avec son doudou Tiva*<em>

_Alors ? Résultat ? Toujours en vie ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du Taryah ? Du Tiva ? Des réflexions de Tony pendant qu'il parle à son (ex) future femme, puis à Ziva ? Et la fin, à votre avis, pourquoi ce "noir complet" ? Il annonce quoi (à part la fin trèèès proche)? _

_Je mérite une review ? *Puppy eyes*_

_(Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit pour laisser une review)_

_(J'aime les reviews)_

_(Elles m'incitent à écrire, encore et encoooore)_

_(MUAHAHA)_


	19. Nuit

_Hello !_

_On est déjà au dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Restera un épilogue après celui-ci !_

_Vous allez voir que je ne me suis pas concentrée sur la partie Javed et compagnie. Mais plutôt sur le Tiva. Car cette fic' reste une fic' Tiva ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Amy: C'est un plaisir de te voir hurler devant un peu de Tiva Tivaïque, MUAHAHA.<br>_

_Sasha : Diantre, je suis contentée de te transmettre autant de feels ! "LE" meilleur ? Diantre, je crois que là, je peux aller mourir de bonheur. *Gazouille*_

_Chou : Waouuuuuh. Je vais m'étaler au sol, regarder le ciel, et gazouiller jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ta review me fait très TRES plaisir, merci !_

_WeLoveTiva: Merci ! Contente de transmettre des feels, c'est la plus belle remarque qu'on puisse me faire ! Merci !_

_Jen : TBC, oui, probablement. Physique ou mental, là est toute la question, héhéhé._

_MDH : Oooh merci MDH ! *est toute contente* Je suis gâtée par de telles reviews, j'en ai envie de sautiller partout !_

_Oce : Oui, Aryah n'est pas méchante au final. Juste... Amoureuse. Héhéhé._

_Danette : *Ris devant une telle review* Et bien... Bienvenue :) Une sacrée review décalée ! Qui m'a bien fait rire ! Mea culpa pour le passage dans l'au-delà, mais contente que tu en sois revenue x)_

_WJ: *Envoie une bouée en forme de ponycorn à WJ*_

* * *

><p><strong>Noir<strong>

_._

_Ziva_

Je me retournais entre mes draps, happée par une vague de bien être si intense qu'un sourire extatique naquit sur mes lèvres. Je sentais sa chaleur tout contre moi, sa peau sous la paume de ma main et contre mon flanc. Je percevais son souffle régulier, sentais son odeur masculine, mélange de boisé et de musc.

J'étais heureuse.

Je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet instant. Je n'étais plus habituée au bonheur. L'avoir tout contre moi était comme un instant de paix au milieu des tourments de mon être.

Il bougea tout doucement pour mieux placer sa tête sur le coussin. Je l'observais depuis l'ombre de mes cils, incapable de le quitter du regard.

Il était baigné par l'ombre de la lune, éclairé de cette lumière pâle qui rendait sa peau pâle, brillante, presque irréelle. Comme s'il n'était qu'une image de conte de fée, presque intouchable.

Je laissais glisser le bout de mon index sur sa joue, mordant mes lèvres avec lenteur en le contemplant. J'avais rêvé de cet instant depuis que nous nous étions quitté, trois ans auparavant. De ce moment où nous nous serions retrouvé et où nous aurions repris cette vie que nous nous étions construit durant les quelques semaines passées à Beer-Sheva, avant que nous nous quittions. J'avais rêvé que l'intermède avant le cauchemar reprenne, pour effacer ma solitude.

Mais, à chaque fois que j'avais espéré, je m'étais souvenu que j'avais moi-même mis fin à cet intermède de bonheur.

Comme j'allais y mettre fin cette fois-ci.

Je n'étais pas faite pour le bonheur.

Mais Tony pouvait l'être lui. Sans moi. Je ne faisais que lui apporter le malheur. Et ça continuerait si je restais près de lui.

Une larme roula sur ma joue, j'esquissais un sourire triste, déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue râpeuse.

J'espère qu'il le comprendrait.

.

_Tony_

On frappa brutalement à la porte. Je me réveillais dans un sursaut, regardant autour de moi d'un air interrogatif, cherchant à me rappeler où j'étais.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, et alors que les dernières vapeurs de sommeil me quittait, je me souvenais.

J'étais dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ziva. Je l'avais retrouvée. _Nous_ nous étions retrouvés.

Incapable de contenir mon sourire ravi, je lançais une œillade circulaire autour de moi à la recherche de mon israélienne.

Ce fut ma dernière seconde de lumière avant le noir.

Mon cœur se serra. Mon univers s'effondra. Mo bonheur s'effrita. Je déglutis et fermais les yeux si fort que j'en eus mal.

Je voulais les rouvrir et découvrir que c'était faux. Que c'était un cauchemar.

Malheureusement, quand je fis à nouveau face au jour, je réalisais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre réalité que celle-ci.

J'étais détruit.

Il n'y avait plus d'israélienne. Plus de trace d'elle. Sa valise n'était plus là. Plus aucune affaire d'elle. Plus rien. Juste une chambre impersonnelle, jonchée de mes uniques vêtements.

Elle était partie.

Et l'on frappait toujours à la porte. Plus fortement.

J'hésitais à me recoucher dans les draps pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Ils contenaient toujours l'odeur de Ziva. Ils portaient sa vie, sa trace. Et je voulais les humer à tout jamais.

Mais, mes jambes se soulevèrent automatiquement du matelas. J'enfilais rapidement mon jean, faisais glisser ma chemise par-dessus mes épaules, et avançais d'un pas sombre vers la porte.

J'avais l'impression d'être un robot qui agissait sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Un robot qui venait de mettre sa douleur et le reste de ses émotions de côté pour ne pas s'effondrer, et pour continuer à vivre.

J'ouvris la porte avec lenteur, vidé de toute force.

-Quoi ? Soupirais-je en voyant Aleb se tenir droitement devant moi, les mains dans les poches, le regard sombre.

Je n'étais même pas étonné de le voir ici. De l'étonnement était une émotion. Hors, je ne voulais plus en laisser filtrer aucune. Je les avais emmurées en découvrant qu'elle était partie, quelques secondes auparavant.

-Elle a de nouveau quitté ton monde, DiNozzo.

-La ferme, Aleb.

Je lui tournais le dos et avançais dans la chambre, loin de lui. Il pénétra les lieux à ma suite.

-L'un de mes hommes l'a vu à l'aéroport de D.C il y a quelques minutes… Ziva fuit l'Amérique. Elle te fuit.

Je me plantais devant les fenêtres, bras croisés. Avec l'impression de n'être plus qu'une carapace, qu'une image. Un objet, sans vie.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Aleb ? Demandais-je d'une voix mécanique, vide.

Il laissa un profond silence passer.

-Ma sœur aussi est partie, finit-il par avouer. Elle ne veut pas que son ex-mari vienne ici pour te faire du mal. Ou pour faire du mal à Ziva, à tes proches. Elle a choisi de changer de vie. Elle va tester l'Europe pendant quelques années.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Aleb, je perçu dans sa voix un sentiment qui n'était pas de la moquerie ou de la joie. Juste… De la compassion. De la peine.

Je m'efforçais de repousser toute la douleur qui me frappa. Et fermais à nouveau les yeux, m'emmurant davantage sous ce bloc d'impassibilité, de mécanisme. Sous cette carapace qui me protégeait du reste.

Je me tournais lentement vers Aleb.

-Tu es heureux ? Débarrassé de moi, enfin.

Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas vers moi. Son regard était alourdi par du regret, du désespoir. Lui aussi était triste d'avoir perdu sa sœur.

-Tu sais, DiNozzo, soupira Aleb… Si je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, c'est surtout parce que je savais déjà comment votre histoire allait finir. Tu as choisi d'épouser ma sœur parce qu'elle te permettait de mettre un trait sur ton malheur… Et parce qu'elle te faisait penser à Ziva. Nous le savons tous les deux. Aryah le savait.

Il marqua une pause. Je continuais de regarder par la fenêtre, aussi silencieux et fixe qu'une statue.

-Je pense que c'est pour ça que votre histoire a aussi bien fonctionné. Aryah ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui l'aime plus qu'elle, parce qu'elle savait que son meurtrier d'ex-mari serait toujours à son côté, prêt à faire le mal… Javed était l'épée de Damoclès de ma sœur. Et toi tu étais l'homme qui l'aimait. Sans l'aimer totalement.

Il fit entendre un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

-Maintenant, ma sœur est partie, entraînant avec elle ce fou et probablement les trois-quarts du Mossad. Eloignant de toi le malheur…

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis et m'écartais de lui d'un mouvement vif.

-… Et l'illusion d'un couple qui n'en aurait pas été un.

Il secoua la tête, m'observant m'affairer dans la chambre à la recherche de ma veste, l'air concentré, tête baissée.

-Elle t'aimait, Tony. Probablement plus que toi tu l'aimais. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ça. Pour toi. Pour ton bonheur.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer l'impact qu'avaient ses paroles sur moi. Je ne voulais pas laisser transpercer ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas analyser. Je voulais juste sortir d'ici, m'éloigner et ne plus jamais revenir dans cet endroit. Je ne voulais plus ressentir aucune émotion.

Sinon, si je savais que je ne me relèverai plus jamais.

Aleb m'observa attraper ma veste. Je n'aimais pas la pitié et la douleur que trahissait son regard. J'avançais vers la porte en l'évitant. Il me balança alors que je fuyais, toujours aussi silencieux, toujours aussi mortellement vidé de toutes sensations autre que celles mécaniques :

-Je m'occupe d'annuler le mariage. Je suis désolé, DiNozzo. Vraiment désolé.

Je ne relevais pas. Il était trop tard.

Le Tony qui était réactif aux sentiments venait de mourir, pour ne laisser place qu'à sa pâle copie. Celle qui ne sourirait ne plus jamais, vidée de toute émotion.

.

_Gibbs_

Six mois.

Six mois que je l'observais perdre pied.

Je ne l'avais vu sourire qu'une fois depuis qu'elles étaient parties.

Une seule fois. Quand Ellie lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un enfant.

Puis, il avait vite repris cet air sombre.

Cette carapace.

Et moi, j'avais continué de partager son chagrin.

Sa douleur.

Sans savoir comment le protéger. Comment l'aider.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas les mots pour le soutenir.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Juste assister à sa lente déchéance.

Et prier pour que le vent tourne, et qu'il retrouve enfin la voie du bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>Ahem. Avis ?<em>

_A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! _


	20. Epilogue : Chaque Seconde

_Hello !_

_PARÉS ?_

_Et oui, c'est la fin de cette histoire Tiva... Ayé. J'ai essayé de faire original, j'espère que vous allez apprécier...  
><em>

_Bonne lecture et MERCI de m'avoir suivi sur cette aventure Tiva ! MERCI !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chaque Seconde<em><br>_**

_._

_Ziva_

J'étais allongée à même la terre battue. Les mains sur le ventre, le souffle si erratique que chaque expiration paraissait être un sifflement s'échappant directement de mes poumons.

Je venais de courir pendant des heures, enchaînant les kilomètres jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mes pieds, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit si épuisé qu'il en devienne cotonneux, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et que je sois obligée de m'écrouler ici, en plein milieu de cette forêt, sous la lueur d'une ombre lunaire se mêlant aux feuillages des oliviers, amandiers et orangers.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Et le sommeil m'avait quitté depuis bien plus de temps. Je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux, à vider mon esprit, à laisser le repos m'atteindre. J'avais l'impression que dès que je m'autorisais à souffler, son image me revenait en tête.

Même ici, en plein milieu de cette forêt, je le revoyais, encore et encore. Ses yeux plongeant dans les miens avec l'ivresse du bonheur, son souffle contre ma peau, ses mains glissant le long de mon corps, ici et partout à la fois. Cet instant de bonheur. Cette étincelle. Avant le noir complet.

Alors, pour éteindre la vision de cette flamme, pour ne plus songer à lui, je ne m'autorisais plus un seul instant de répit. Tous les jours, c'était la même rengaine. Courir, battre le pavé, encore et encore. Telle était ma devise depuis mon retour. Mon seul refuge pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Et pourtant, six mois après et alors que je venais de m'épuiser comme jamais, malgré tous mes efforts, je sentais toujours son vide, comme si je venais de le quitter. L'oxygène qui n'arrivait pas à pénétrer dans mes poumons meurtris ce soir n'était qu'un claquement de doigt face à ce que mon cœur réclamait réellement : Une force de vie nommée Tony.

Une force de vie que je ne pouvais lui donner.

Alors, j'étais destinée à compter les secondes.

Chacune d'entre elle était celle de plus qui me séparait de lui. Celle qui se rajoutait aux précédentes et m'éloignait de mon bonheur. Celle qui l'éloignait de _mon_ malheur.

Six mois. Plus de seize millions de secondes. Et autant de microscopiques coups de poignard, comme si chaque instant s'écoulant depuis que j'avais quitté cette chambre d'hôtel était une nouvelle torture. Je me faisais l'effet d'être l'une des Danaïdes, l'une de ces femmes emprisonnée dans l'enfer de la mythologie grecque. Mon sable à moi était les secondes que je devais observer s'écouler, sans jamais pouvoir relever mon visage, sans plus jamais pouvoir palper le bonheur.

J'étais plongée dans les tréfonds de l'enfer. Par ma faute. Pour lui. Car je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

Je n'étais pas faite pour le bonheur. Lui pouvait l'être. Et peu importais si je devais en souffrir toute la vie.

.

Je poussais la porte de ma maison, les muscles si raides que le seul fait de tendre le bras me fit grimacer de douleur.

J'avais passé la nuit au milieu de cette forêt, après m'être endormie sur le sol, pour un sommeil de quelques heures. Je m'étais réveillée alors que le soleil faisait apparaître ses premiers rayons, les vêtements trempés par la rosée matinale, les membres glacés par cette nuit sous des températures un peu trop basses.

J'avais hâte de plonger sous une douche brûlante, de sentir la chaleur revigorante de l'eau glisser sur mes paupières, mes joues, mes épaules... Tous les endroits où il m'avait embrassé six mois auparavant, et où, depuis, je sentais la morsure du néant, du rien. Des endroits aussi meurtris par ma course que par mon passé.

Je retirais ma veste de sport, trempée de sueur, de rosée et salie par la terre. Et fis un pas vers la salle de bain, m'apprêtant déjà à ôter mon pantalon.

Mais je me stoppais en plein geste, une main au niveau de ma taille, l'autre au genou. Et me redressais lentement pour faire un demi-tour sur moi-même, le corps tendu, tous les sens en alerte.

Mon regard se posa alors sur cette personne qui avait osé s'introduire chez moi. Cette personne qui attendait que je la remarque, bras croisés sur son torse, petit sourire en coin.

Je restais d'abord interdite, immobile, incapable de réagir face à celui qui comptait dans la vie de Tony. Face à celui qui était dorénavant son beau-frère.

Puis, tout doucement, mes muscles semblant se remettre en route d'eux même, j'esquissais un pas vers lui, le regard assassin. Lâchant d'un ton acide le prénom de l'intrus, doigt tendu vers son visage moqueur :

-Aleb.

.

-Jolie maison.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Et une véranda plein sud ! Ça doit être très agréable…

Il semblait à son aise, confortablement avachi contre le mur séparant ma cuisine de mon salon, observant avec une curiosité non cachée mon intérieur, mes meubles… Et ma personne.

Un instant, je me souvins que j'étais trempée par la boue, les cheveux débraillés, le teint terne.

Mais je balayais cette constatation d'un haussement d'épaules. Si l'ambassadeur d'Israël avait décidé de passer à l'improviste chez moi, c'était son problème, pas le mien.

Je me plantais devant lui, le regard aussi ferme que mon ton :

-Sors de chez moi, Aleb.

-C'est ainsi qu'on accueille de vieux amis ?

-Je ne suis pas ton amie.

-Tu me blesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ziva. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je soulevais un sourcil. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenais cette conversation. Je n'aimais pas la profondeur qu'avaient pris ses iris alors qu'il me posait cette dernière question. Et par-dessus tout, je n'aimais pas la façon dont mon estomac venait de se retourner, comme s'il guettait avec impatience ces quelques mots.

Je balayais l'air entre nous du bout des doigts.

-Je veux prendre une douche, et avant ça, que tu sortes de ma maison.

Il tendit son index vers moi, un air ravi venant naître sur ses lèvres.

-Je peux t'aider pour la douche, si tu veux !

-Aleb !

-Plaisanterie, ma jolie Ziva, plaisanterie. Enfin, si tu veux. Plaisanterie ?

Je lui lançais un regard blasé, il me fit un clin d'œil plus qu'appuyé. Que j'ignorais en lui tournant le dos, profitant de ne plus le voir pour attraper un élastique et remonter mes cheveux trempés en un chignon rapide. J'attrapais ensuite une serviette dans la salle de bains, que j'humectais avant de la passer sur mon visage, effaçant ainsi quelques traces de sueur et de terre.

Une fois un peu plus propre et changée, je revins dans la cuisine. Il avait profité de ce laps de temps pour se faire un café, et m'en servir un.

J'attrapais la tasse, sans savoir comment réagir face à lui. Il était le frère de la femme qui avait épousé Tony. Le frère de la femme dont j'avais volé l'homme, trois jours avant son mariage.

-Tu veux des nouvelles de Tony ?

Je recrachais à moitié mon café. Il venait de formuler ma peur. Non, je ne voulais pas entendre son bonheur.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite avec ardeur, il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il lança d'un ton théâtral :

-Il dépérit.

Je reposais ma tasse de façon abrupte, laissant quelques gouttes s'éparpiller sur le comptoir, ne m'attendant absolument pas à ça. Mon cœur faisait des loupés au creux de ma cage thoracique, aussi chamboulé que mon esprit.

-Il n'est plus le même depuis vos départs.

« Vos » ?

Ma tête me tourna. Je m'appuyais au mur pour ne pas trébucher. Pour ne pas glisser. « Vos ».

-C…Comment ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Répondais-je, d'une agressivité qui trahissait mes nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Elle est partie. Ma sœur l'a quitté le même jour que toi.

Je fermais les yeux, encaissant difficilement cette réalité.

Alors, j'étais tout de même responsable de son malheur. J'avais voulu fuir avant de faire de sa vie une immensité de douleur, mais trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait. J'avais déjà fait de sa vie un enfer, en revenant vers lui, six mois auparavant.

Je retins difficilement un sanglot, l'étouffant derrière ma mâchoire serrée à m'en faire mal.

-Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je d'une vois si faible que je me demandais si Aleb l'entendit.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis.

-Elle ne voulait pas vivre sur un mensonge. Ton arrivée lui a fait prendre conscience que Tony t'aimait encore, et qu'elle avait trop de lien avec son ex-mari et son fils pour reconstruire quelque chose dans l'immédiat.

Il marqua une pause, j'en profitais pour essayer de rassembler mes esprits, pour me conforter dans l'idée de ne pas craquer.

-Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage qui soit basé sur des faux-semblants, Ziva. Et tu l'as aidé à le comprendre, en revenant dans sa vie. Elle t'est redevable.

J'ouvrais les yeux d'un coup, ahurie par la tournure de ses paroles.

-J'ai brisé son mariage, énonçais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il esquissa un doux sourire. Et attrapa mon menton entre ses doigts. Je le laissais faire, trop troublée pour réagir.

-Elle l'aura brisé d'elle-même au bout de quelques mois. Elle aimait Tony… Mais pas de la bonne façon. Il l'aimait… Parce qu'il te voyait à travers elle.

Je fermais à nouveau mes yeux, retenant de justesse des tremblements dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Il me caressa la joue avec tendresse.

-Je suis ici pour vous, Ziva. Parce que tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et lui aussi.

Je ne réagis pas, il reprit doucement, presque dans un murmure :

-Je suis un grand frère avant d'être un ambassadeur, et le grand frère a vu sa petite sœur espérer que son futur mari soit heureux, pendant tous les mois de leur relation. Elle n'a pas pu lui rendre cette joie intense au creux du regard, mais toi si. Il suffisait de le regarder quand tu étais face à lui. Il rayonnait d'espoir, de ce bonheur mélangé à la frayeur que tu le quittes.

Il émit un rire las. L'ambassadeur moqueur avait totalement disparu pour laisser place au frère compatissant, altruiste.

-Ma sœur a vu tout ce que tu refuses de comprendre, Ziva. Elle a compris combien il t'aimait, dès la première seconde. Et elle a cherché à lui donner cette chance d'être enfin avec toi, d'avoir enfin de la joie dans sa vie. Alors, viens poursuivre le travail d'Aryah, Ziva. Viens lui rendre sa vie.

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, incapable de me contrôler.

Il me prit dans ses bras, avec une tendresse infinie.

-Tu as le droit au bonheur, Ziva. Et lui aussi. Alors, reviens. Je t'en prie.

.

_Tony_

-Ecoute, Tony…

-Je ne veux pas parler, McBavard, grommelais-je, le nez plongé dans un dossier pioché au hasard sur mon bureau.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Je relevais le nez vers lui. Et fit claquer ma langue contre mon palais d'un geste agacé.

-Comment ? Travailleur ? Brillant ? Agent fédéral qui a bouclé à lui seul les dix-sept enquêtes du mois ?

Tim soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. J'attendais sa réponse, sourcils froncés. Qui ne tarda pas, alors qu'il posait les deux mains sur mon bureau et se penchait vers moi, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Tu passes ta vie au bureau, DiNozzo.

-Ouais.

Il ne servait à rien de réfuter. Je venais de passer ma troisième nuit sur les lieux. Mon sac de couchage gisait derrière moi, à côté d'un sac à dos renfermant quelques affaires. Les douches du NCIS étaient devenues ma deuxième salle de bain. La cafétéria ma nouvelle cuisine.

-Et alors ? Repris-je d'un ton qui ne masquait pas mon irritation.

Il marqua une pause. J'en profitais pour avaler une gorgée d'eau, la gorge devenue sèche sous le regard inquiet de mon collègue.

Son amitié et son inquiétude me touchaient plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Mais le montrer était dévoiler une part de sentimentalisme. Et j'avais décidé de supprimer toute notion de sentiments de ma vie depuis six mois. Depuis qu'elles m'avaient quitté.

-Et alors ? Répéta-t-il, déstabilisé. Mais… Tony, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tous. Tu dépéris.

-Je sais.

Là aussi, rien ne serait de le cacher. J'étais devenue l'ombre de moi-même. Une ombre esseulée, vidée de toute nuance. Qui n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa couleur originelle.

-Il faut que tu relèves la tête.

-A quoi ça servirait, McGee ?

Je tournais une page de mon dossier d'un air vide, quittant l'informaticien du regard. Sentant sa tension, alors qu'il cherchait les mots justes dans sa tête de McEcrivain.

-Tu as pensé à ton père, DiNozzo ?

J'haussais les épaules. Oui, j'avais pensé à lui. Et oui, je filtrais tous ses appels, dans la crainte de le voir débarquer s'il entendait ma voix vidée de toute vie.

-Et à nous ? Abs, Ellie, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky, moi ! On s'inquiète tous pour toi.

-T'as oublié de citer Vance, notais-je, relevant les lèvres d'un millimètre et cachant ce fait de ma main pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

-Vance hésite à faire intervenir Rachel Cranston pour toi.

-Ok, tu avais bien fait de l'oublier finalement.

-Tony, s'il te plait…

Je balayais sa remarque de la main.

-Ça va, McGee. Ecoute, je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir, ok ?

Tim sembla peser ma réponse avec lenteur, comme si il hésitait à s'en satisfaire. Puis, enfin, il acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête, se redressant en ôtant ses mains de mon bureau, sans toutefois me quitter du regard.

-Je rentre chez moi, répétais-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Et attrapa son manteau.

-Je t'attends.

-Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

J'éteignais mon ordinateur. Rangeais mes affaires. Et attrapais mon sac. Je me lançais ensuite vers l'ascenseur, précédé d'un Tim au demi-sourire. D'un Tim satisfait de m'avoir fait sortir de cet open space orange pour autre chose qu'une enquête.

Mon téléphone sonna à peine la cabine de métal entamait-elle sa descente. J'avais un message.

-Peut-être mon meilleur ami de livreur de pizza ? Suggérais-je à Tim en allant attraper mon smartphone dans la poche de ma veste.

Il sourit d'un vrai sourire, franchement heureux que je fasse une petite blague. Comme si je n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

Ce qui était en fait le cas. L'humour et moi n'étions plus amis depuis six mois.

Mais ce soir, j'avais le sentiment que je pouvais m'y replonger. Comme si ce soir était différent. Comme si ce soir, je pouvais laisser transparaître une part du DiNozzo qui avait été heureux. Probablement grâce à McGee. Et aux trentaines de tentatives qu'ils avaient fait, lui et notre petite bande, pour me faire sortir de mon état pitoyable jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le message était court. Le destinataire inconnu.

_« Que penses-tu de ta vie, Tony ? »_

Je soulevais un sourcil. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre sous ce message étrange, venant d'un destinataire totalement inconnu. Pourtant mes doigts vinrent taper d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier tactile la réponse qui s'imposait:

_« Elle est vide »_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_« La mienne aussi »_

Étrangement, je souris sous cette réponse, comme réconforté. D'un vrai sourire, tel que je n'en avais pas connu depuis trop longtemps. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. J'en sortis sur les talons de Tim, mon attention rivée sur l'écran du smartphone, mon cœur commençant à s'emballer sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Je répondais :

_« Créons un club »_

_« Je ne suis pas assez sociable »_

_« Je le suis pour deux. Enfin, je l'étais »_

_« Très bien. Alors, pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas. Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »_

Je ne savais pas à qui je parlais, mais cette conversation m'amusait tellement que j'en laissais échapper un mince filet de rire. Tim s'arrêta devant moi, comme stoppé par ce son inattendu. Je manquais lui rentrer dedans, et l'évitais juste à temps en le contournant, mon attention toujours fixée sur le smartphone. Il sonna, mon cœur fit un bond au creux de ma poitrine :

_« Le club des cœurs brisés »_

_« Ça fait très cliché »_

_« Comme dans les bons films, la vie a toujours besoin d'un peu de clichés, non ? »_

Un nouveau rire. Je sentais mon visage se détendre peu à peu, mes yeux pétiller d'amusement. Je me sentais bien, comme ça n'avait pas été le cas depuis six mois.

-Tony, ma voiture est garée là !

Timmy m'interpellait. Mais je ne l'entendais plus. Je posais une fesse sur le capot d'une voiture, et tapais à toute vitesse, comme si trop faire attendre mon interlocuteur était impensable :

_« D'accord, j'aime plutôt le nom de notre futur club »_

_« Moi aussi »_

Une pause. Une idée qui s'imposait.

Il fallait que je pose la question.

Même si, au fond de moi, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

_« C'est toi ? »_

Un long silence. Très long. McGee attendait toujours sur le parking. Et moi, je fixais mon portable, lui intimant de sonner.

Ce qu'il fit, après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité :

_« Oui. Tu m'as manqué »_

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine, intimant à mon palpitant de rester en place. Il battait si fort que j'en avais l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de mon corps d'un instant à l'autre.

_« Je dépérissais »_

_« Moi aussi »_

Elle aussi. _Elle aussi._

_« Pourquoi revenir ? »_

_« Aleb m'a fait ouvrir les yeux »_

_« Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer des fleurs »_

_« Il préfère une bouteille de whisky »_

J'éclatais de rire. Un son étrange, que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. C'était tellement agréable. Un son qui fut suivit d'un message chargé d'avidité :

_« Où es-tu ? »_

_« Derrière toi »_

Je fis un bond, de joie, de peur, d'incrédulité.

Et je sentis alors sa présence, sa chaleur, sa force, sans même avoir croisé son regard. Elle se trouvait derrière la voiture contre lequel j'étais appuyé. Elle était près de moi. Tout près de moi.

J'en titubais. Mais me rattrapais vite, tournant sur moi-même pour lui faire face.

Elle était là. Près de moi. Tout près de moi. Des larmes plein les yeux. Des larmes qui reflétaient les miennes.

Une portière claqua. Je devinais que Timmy venait de s'éclipser. Qu'il avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'il comprenait notre besoin de nous retrouver, seuls.

Je tendis la main vers elle, touchant sa peau du bout des doigts. Une peau aussi douce que brûlante, pleine de vie.

-J'aime le nom de notre club, murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi. Même si on peut lui en trouver un autre.

-Lequel ?

Elle fit un pas vers moi. Et sans réfléchir, je l'attirais dans mes bras, glissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, retrouvant son odeur, yeux clos, sourire béat aux lèvres.

-Le renouveau, murmura-t-elle contre ma chemise.

J'acquiesçais, des larmes plein les yeux. Et l'attirais tout contre moi. Déposant mes lèvres sur ses cheveux, le cœur débordant de joie.

-Le renouveau, murmurais-je. C'est parfait.

Elle leva son visage vers moi, m'offrant ses lèvres. Je les attrapais avec avidité, oubliant ces six mois de torture d'un claquement de doigt.

Nos chemins s'étaient une nouvelle fois croisés. Il était temps de laisser le bonheur se faire une place dans nos vies.

Pour chaque prochaine seconde de notre vie.

* * *

><p><em>Un dernier message ?<em>

_Et encore un IMMENSE MERCI à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté cette fic' !_


	21. Bonus : Un million de secondes

_Hola ! _

_Pour vous remercier de votre suivi, un petit bonus qui, j'espère, vous fera plaisir ! :)_

_A l'origine, il devait aborder le sujet McGee et les Tiva. Oui, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé s'il avait fait exprès de pousser Tony à aller sur le parking de l'agence. Mais j'ai préfèré changer de thème... Je trouve que la fin est plus jolie si on ne sait pas si McGee était complice ou non ;] A vous de voir !_

_Et, une dernière fois... Bonne lecture ! :]_

* * *

><p><em>Danette : Hihi, et oui, tu vois, je ne suis pas toujours cruelle x) Parfois, j'aime donner de gentils feels ! <em>

_DG: Merci, c'est très gentil x)_

_Jen : Merci ! Haha "Pas Moi", j'ai adoré écrire cette fic' :) _

_WeLoveTiva : Merci ! J'aime donner des feels, et ça m'a changé un peu de faire dans la romance x)_

_Aliiks : Awwwh, Aleb et moi gazouillons de joie x) Merci à toi pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir tes commentaires ! _

_Sasha : J'ai manqué faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ta review ! Diantre ! MERCI ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire merci, c'est vraiment une review incroyablement longue, qui m'a fait plus que plaisir ! MERCI !_

_Chou : Merci ! J'ai essayé de ne pas faire dans la guimauve, j'ai essayé x) Merci pour ton suivi !_

_Oce: Awh ! Merci pour cette review qui touche beaucoup ! Et merci pour ton suivi !_

_Nan' : Je ne pense pas que je repartirai dans une fic' romance un jour x) Mais l'expérience fut agréable, j'aime bien jouer avec les feels de nos chouchous ! Merci pour m'avoir suivi sur cette fic' ! :)_

_WJ : McGee et moi, on te remercie beaucoup fort pour ton suivi. Ton suivi depuis mon premier jour sur ce site, soit trois ans et demi. Diantre. Ça m'émeut._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Un million de secondes<em><br>_**

_._

Bientôt un million de secondes. Dix jours. Et nos chemins ne se séparaient plus. Ils étaient intimement liés, soudés. Nous étions redevenus « Un ». Une unité fortifiée par le passé, résistante à tous les assauts.

Dix jours pendant lequel nous avions vécu collés serrés. Il avait pris des congés, j'avais oublié ma librairie. Et nous étions à peine sortis de son appartement, uniquement pour nous ravitailler.

Dix jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne, d'un échange de regards, que nous devions quitter son cocon, sa chambre. Qu'on affronte la réalité, qu'on revienne dans la normalité.

Qu'on descende les escaliers de cette cave, main dans la main.

.

Je sentais qu'elle avait les mains moites. Elle essayait de se montrer forte, de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de revenir vers lui, avec moi. Mais, à travers ce petit muscle de sa mâchoire si contracté, à travers son regard un peu trop assombri, ses lèvres étirées en une ligne fine, son corps me parlait. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Gibbs. De celui qui était bien plus qu'un patron pour elle.

Je pressais sa paume contre la mienne, et lui décochais mon sourire le plus rassurant. Puis, je glissais mon regard vers celui qui s'était arrêté de poncer sa caisse en bois pour nous observer descendre l'escalier, ses deux iris de glace nous inondant de plus de mots qu'un millier de phrases.

-J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, lançais-je en mettant le pied au sol, la main de Ziva toujours fermement callée dans la mienne.

Il secoua la tête. J'avançais d'un pas, sans savoir si je devais m'arrêter et la laisser avancer, seule, ou combler la distance qui nous séparait de lui, à ses côtés.

Mes pieds se scellèrent d'eux même au sol, décidant pour moi. J'interrogeais l'homme de glace du regard.

Plus que des réponses, j'eu l'impression qu'il lisait à travers moi, qu'il me sondait. Comme il sondait celle qui était tout contre moi. Celle qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot. Mais qui lui rendait son regard appuyé, partageant avec lui une longue conversation silencieuse.

.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais j'avais cette sensation étrange que, en me retrouvant face à Gibbs, je me plaçais aussi face à mon destin.

J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille. Pour être partie, plus de trois ans auparavant. Pour être revenue, et avoir perturbé la vie de Tony. Pour le départ d'Aryah, pour ce mariage avorté. Pour l'avoir fait souffrir pendant six mois en m'enfuyant à nouveau. Pour être celle qui avait amené le malheur dans la vie de son protégé.

J'avais peur. Et alors que je sentais une déferlante de panique arriver à moi, il releva le menton, agrippant mon regard de ses deux iris d'un bleu assombri par la force de ce qu'il cherchait à me faire comprendre.

Il ne me jugeait pas. Il communiquait.

De la façon dont il m'observait, dont il s'attardait sur mes traits, sur mon visage, je devinais qu'il cherchait à lire ce que je cachais au plus profond de moi-même. Qu'il cherchait à savoir, comme un père le ferait avec sa fille, si j'étais heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Et si je le serai toujours dans les jours, les semaines, les mois à venir. Il m'interrogeait, silencieusement. Et je lui répondais, aussi silencieusement.

Un simple « Oui ».

Ma peur venait de s'effondrer pour laisser place à cette simple confirmation.

Il fit alors un pas vers moi, et tendit sa main dans ma direction. Aussi vite, je quittais ma pose fixe et courrais me jeter dans ses bras. Il me serra fortement contre lui, tandis que je m'accrochais à son sweat délavé. Je retrouvais un père, un réconfort. Et, dans cet instant de douceur que l'on s'accordait, j'eus l'agréable sensation que ma famille se reconstituait. Que mon statut d'orpheline perdait un peu de son opacité pour laisser éclater un filet de bonheur.

Je me détachais de lui doucement, et passais une main sur mon regard humide en me retournant, esquissant un sourire maladroit à Tony. Un Tony qui paraissait intimidé par ce qu'il venait de voir, comme s'il avait troublé notre instant à nous.

Je le rassurais d'un hochement de tête. Il avait le droit d'assister à mon bonheur. Il faisait partie de la famille. Et bien plus que ça. Il était une part de ma vie. De moi-même.

.

Rasséréné par l'éclat de bonheur qui brillait dans ses prunelles chocolat, je décidais enfin de couper le profond silence qui s'était instauré, et, tout en me grattant la nuque d'une main nerveuse, commençais :

-Je suppose que tu as deviné pourquoi j'avais pris des congés…

Il acquiesça d'un haussement de lèvres. Un simple geste qui me fit réaliser que oui, il savait. Il savait d'ailleurs probablement depuis l'instant où j'avais composé son numéro pour lui dire que j'allais m'absenter. Voir depuis le moment où Ziva avait posé un pied sur la terre américaine. Après tout, le Gibbs sait tout. Le Gibbs a des supers pouvoirs. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il vida trois pots à vis. Et nous versa une bonne rasade de bourbon chacun. Il m'interrogea en me tendant mon « verre » :

-Vous savez ce que vous faites ?

Ziva regarda ses pieds. Elle parut soudainement gênée, comme si cette question la perturbait plus que tout le reste. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

-Oui, Patron. Oui, je sais.

-Et toi, Ziva ?

Je vrillais mon visage vers elle, attendant comme Gibbs sa réponse. Quelques mots, beaucoup de questions : « Et ta vie, là-bas ? Vas-tu repartir ? Vas-tu revenir ? Es-tu sûre de vouloir revenir parmi nous ? Ou vas-tu repartir chez toi et lui briser le cœur à nouveau ? ». Des questions que nous n'avions pas abordées pendant ses dix jours, préférant nous concentrer sur ce bonheur sur lequel nous flottions.

Ses mains frémirent, je la vis hésiter, le visage toujours baissé. Puis, elle releva le menton vers moi et me regarda avec une intensité qui me laissa un instant sans souffle, plus troublé que jamais.

Elle reposa son bourbon sur le plan de travail et plongea ses deux iris chocolat dans celles de Gibbs.

-Je me suis cherché, Gibbs. J'ai cru que je trouverais la réponse à mes questions en vous fuyant. Je me suis retrouvée dans un simulacre de vie « simple » pendant trois ans, loin de mon passé… Puis il est revenu à moi en bloc…

Elle déglutit. Sa voix tremblait. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais restais immobile, les mains immobilisées à hauteur de mes hanches pour me forcer à ne pas aller vers elle. Je la laissais s'exprimer. Librement.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Et reprit :

-J'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une erreur, Gibbs. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous fuir. Au contraire.

Je passais une langue sur mes lèvres sèches et jetais un coup d'œil à mon aîné. Il fixait Ziva avec une telle intensité que je me demandais comment elle arrivait à rester aussi droite, sans ciller. Il lui intimait de poursuivre, d'aller rechercher la vérité, sa volonté, au fond d'elle.

Il lui permettait d'ouvrir son cœur, de donner un coup de gomme sur le passé pour écrire le présent. Notre présent.

.

Je sentais mon sang tourbillonner dans mes veines, me laissant tremblante, avec cette sensation d'être aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Le fait d'énoncer directement mes deux plus intimes pensées face aux deux hommes de ma vie était difficile. Mais me donnait également cette sensation de liberté intense, auquel j'avais envie de m'agripper pour ne plus jamais qu'elle me quitte.

-J'ai appris de mes erreurs, Gibbs, énonçais-je en reprenant mon verre pour faire tourner ma boisson entre mes doigts.

Il hocha la tête. J'attrapais la main de Tony.

-Je ne serai pas une femme au foyer, je ne serai pas une épouse, je ne serai pas cette femme que je ne suis pas.

Tony émit un petit sourire. Lui comme moi savions très bien que je n'avais rien d'une femme aimante, restant à son domicile à élever ses quinze enfants.

Je repoussais une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, alors que je continuais, nerveuse :

-Je serai juste Ziva. Ziva David, la fille d'Eli et Rivka David, la sœur d'Ari Haswari et de Tali David, l'orpheline au père adoptif, la femme qui a grandis dans la solitude, la femme qui a peur du bonheur et celle qui le retrouve à tâtons.

Mes yeux me picotaient. Je clignais des paupières, refoulant des larmes que je ne voulais pas voir apparaître.

Tony me pressa la main. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

-Juste Ziva David, répétais-je dans un murmure.

Gibbs avança vers moi. Posa ses grandes mains sur mes joues. Et embrassa ma tempe. Puis Tony m'attira à lui et m'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, avec une tendresse qui me laissa toute pantelante.

-Ziva David, notre petite Ninja, murmura Tony en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'autorisais à lâcher une larme, alors qu'un fin filet de rire me secouait.

Ainsi, c'était ça, être aimée. C'était ça le bonheur.

Je pouvais très vite m'y faire.

* * *

><p><em>Et walaaaaaaaaaaa ! Satisfaits ?<em>

_Un dernier commentaire ?_

_Et, une dernière fois, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fic', qui ont pris le temps de commenter, qui m'ont donné un encouragement. Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes formidables ! =)_


	22. Bonus : Beau-frère

_Bonsüar !_

_De retour sur cette fic' pour un bonus particulier, que je n'avais pas prévu de poster, mais qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser :p_

_Ce passage était le chapitre que j'avais écrit à l'origine pour suivre le passage Tibbs dans l'ascenseur, à la fin de l'histoire, avant que Tony ne retrouve Ziva à son hôtel._

_Je l'ai remplacé par celui que vous connaissez parce que je le trouvais trop axé sur l'intrigue, et que je préférais mettre en avant les feels :) Mais si vous aimez Aleb, Tony, et les répliques entre ces deux-là, je pense que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ! C'est un bonus à ne pas prendre en compte pour le reste de l'histoire, uniquement pour le plaisir puisque je ne suis pas restée concentrée sur le problème "Javed" sur la fin de cette fic' :)_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Beau-frère<em><br>_**

_._

-J'ai failli t'attendre, DiNozzo !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, Aleb, répliquais-je en passant avec agacement devant l'homme politique, tout en chaussant mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez, ébloui par les lourds rayons qui tombaient en ce début de soirée sur le parking de l'agence fédérale.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était ici, et je n'avais pas l'intention de le comprendre. Mais, visiblement, Aleb n'était pas de cet avis, puisqu'il m'emboîta le pas et se cala à mes côtés, mains dans les poches de son pantalon de luxe, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

-A croire que tu es observateur, grommelais-je en cherchant les clés de ma voiture dans les poches de ma veste.

-Je suis là en paix ! S'écria mon potentiel beau-frère en levant deux mains en l'air, le ton plus narquois que jamais.

Je m'arrêtais et lui lançais un coup d'œil furieux. Il me répondit pas un sourire immense. Je le sentais presque prêt à sautiller comme un gamin de cinq ans qui serait prêt à faire sa prochaine bêtise.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Aleb ? M'agaçais-je, sourcils résolument froncés.

-Pour parler, discuter, échanger. Ce truc infini que font les hommes depuis des millénaires…

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Aleb ne sembla pas le remarquer, une main posé sur son menton, l'autre sur un point derrière mon épaule, alors qu'il poursuivait d'un ton badin :

-… Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'on aborde les sujets Aryah, Ziva, complots, et ex-beau-frère terroriste encore pire que toi dans la lignée des Baanam.

Je fronçais les sourcils, interloqué, ma curiosité piquée, aiguisée. Réalisant qu'il avait capté mon attention, Aleb me désigna sa Lamborghini d'un ample geste de la main.

-Et si on allait se boire un café, beau-frère ?

.

Mon café noisette dans une main, l'autre allant tapoter la tape dans un cliquetis incessant, j'attendais avec impatience que mon ambassadeur de beau-frère termine sa bouchée de muffin pour commencer son récit.

En ce qui me concernait, je pouvais à peine sentir le goût de ma boisson, tous mes sens pointés vers les révélations que semblait détenir Aleb, vers les deux israéliennes qu'il avait cité, vers Javed Mazci, celui qui représentait le dangereux passé de ma potentielle future femme.

Aleb tapota le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette en papier, son muffin enfin englouti. Je reposais mon gobelet presque plein sur la table et me penchais en avant, attendant avec impatience qu'il débute.

L'ambassadeur aimait faire durer le suspense. Chacun de ses discours politique étaient connu pour exacerber une tension, jusqu'à la minute finale où chacun poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Aleb aimait être au centre de l'attention, tenir les rênes, et s'imposer en leader. Une des raisons pour laquelle le courant n'était jamais passé entre nous.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il contrôle ma vie, et celle de sa sœur. Hors, Aleb avait tenté depuis le début de nous pousser vers ce qu'il croyait le mieux pour nous : La rupture.

-Tu veux peut-être avoir des nouvelles de ta future femme ? Enfin de ta potentielle ex-future femme, rectifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, l'ironie perçant dans chacune de ses syllabes.

Je me contentais de lui jeter un regard noir. Les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent de façon amusée, il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil, bras croisé devant lui.

-Si tu veux savoir, elle est plus malheureuse que jamais. Une véritable ombre. J'ai dû demander à ma gouvernante de veiller sur elle et l'obliger à manger, par crainte de la voir rester allongée sur son lit et se laisser dépérir, tu imagines ?

Je pinçais les lèvres et secouais la tête. Le ton d'Aleb avait perdu de son mordant moqueur pour laisser percevoir un certain reproche. Que je ne pouvais pas accepter.

-Elle m'a menti, Aleb. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner en un claquement de doigt.

-Ton claquement de doigt dure trois jours, Tony, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Après… Elle disparaîtra de ta vie si tu ne t'es pas décidé à aller la voir.

Je plissais mes lèvres, agacé de le voir me rappeler ainsi à l'ordre. Et tendais un doigt vers lui, soulevant un point particulier qui m'interpellait :

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage.

-Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est d'un nouveau carnage. Hors, si ma sœur voit son histoire finir tristement, tu peux être sûr que Javed Mazci va vouloir entrer dans le livre des records, catégorie « israélien ivre de vengeance et de morts ».

-Son ex-mari voudrait qu'elle se remarie avec moi ? Cillais-je.

-Il a toujours voulu son bonheur, soupira Aleb en secouant la main d'un air agacé. Un peu trop, même. Il est à Washington.

J'entrouvrais la bouche, surpris. Il me fit un sourire assuré.

-Et oui, DiNozzo. Je te rappelle que je suis ambassadeur d'Israël. Je sais obtenir les informations que je veux, quand je veux. Je peux aussi te dire qui a voulu tuer ton ex-petite amie, si tu le souhaites.

Je manquais recracher la gorgée que je venais de boire. Et reposais mon gobelet d'un coup sec, mon torse s'arquant vers Aleb, lui intimant d'un seul coup d'œil de parler immédiatement.

Il passa une main sur sa naissance de barbe avec un plaisir évident de laisser les secondes s'écouler. Je crispais ma main autour de mon café, m'efforçant de ne pas le lui jeter à la figure pour me satisfaire de le voir hurler sous la brûlure du breuvage.

-C'est une histoire un peu compliqué, débuta-t-il en prenant le temps de prononcer chaque syllabe, tel un orateur devant sa foule de fans. J'ai réussi à comprendre le rôle de Ziva et d'Aryah dans toute cette histoire. Mon rôle.

Il fit tourner son gobelet entre ses doigts et esquissa une moue ennuyée.

-Tout tourne autour de Javed. Le Mossad veut sa peau, et le seul moyen d'y parvenir est la femme que tu devais épouser.

-Devrais, corrigeais-je mécaniquement.

-Si tu le dis. Le Mossad n'a aucun problème éthique quand il s'agit de jouer avec des vies humaines pour attraper un terroriste. Et encore moins quand ces vies humaines sont d'anciens officiers qui ont quitté les rangs pour retrouver une vie normale.

Je me figeais, entrevoyant peu à peu où il voulait en venir. Et n'appréciant pas du tout ce que sous-entendait Aleb.

-Tu veux dire que Ziva et Aryah étaient des… Appâts ? Soufflais-je, estomaqué.

-Bravo, je vois là toutes tes capacités d'agent senior du NCIS, railla Aleb en jouant toujours avec son gobelet, aucun sourire ne venant cependant soupeser ses paroles, comme s'il n'en avait plus la force, l'envie.

Il s'inquiétait. Comme moi. Nous partagions enfin quelque chose. Un même sentiment envers deux femmes de notre entourage.

-Le Mossad a utilisé Ziva pour qu'elle s'attaque à Aryah, fulminais-je. En sachant pertinemment qu'en y mettant ma vie en jeu et en y ajoutant notre ancienne relation, Ziva allait s'y donner à cent pour cent. Ce qui explique…

-La tentative d'assassinat. Le Mossad. Exact, Sherlock.

-Ou ils éliminaient Ziva et tout accusait Javed, ou Ziva s'en sortait et était d'autant plus poussée à arrêter ta soeur.

-Javed ne laisserait jamais Aryah payer pour ses crimes, confirma Aleb. Hors, c'est bien de ça que l'accusait Ziva. Et maintenant, il est ici, prêt à agir pour protéger ma sœur. Prêt à défier le Mossad et Orli Elbaz en personne s'il le faut.

Je retenais un grognement de rage en comprenant que la directrice du Mossad était l'investigatrice de ce jeu, de ce scénario diabolique. J'avais pourtant souvent eu affaire aux plans dérangés et improbables du Mossad quand il s'agissait de leur sécurité intérieure, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé en être un jour l'une des marionnettes, l'un des pions misérables qu'on déplaçait à chaque nouveau coup d'échiquier.

Aleb se pencha vers moi, ses iris brillant de la lueur la plus sérieuse que je lui avais connue.

-Je ne veux pas qu'Aryah soit en danger, et pour ça, il ne doit pas revenir près d'elle. On doit l'arrêter.

J'acquiesçais.

-Il risque de s'en prendre à Ziva, rajoutais-je.

-Qu'il considère comme l'ennemi principal.

Je me tendais au maximum, les muscles de ma mâchoire crispés à m'en faire mal.

-Je veux l'adresse de Ziva, lâchais-je.

-Soit, souleva-t-il en croisant les mains devant lui. Et moi je veux que ma sœur sorte de cette histoire indemne.

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je savais que si je brisais Aryah, Aleb me le ferait payer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et j'avais la ferme intuition que l'ambassadeur n'était pas le plus simple des ennemis.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :) Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite discussion entre nos deux loustics ?<em>

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ! J'ai adoré écrire du Tiva, et je recommencerai bientôt pour un OS, héhéhé :p_


End file.
